In Case of Emergency
by loversmadmen
Summary: Dean and Cas have known each other for years. They are best friends. Dean is an Alpha; strong, beautiful, loyal and proud. Cas, well...Cas is an Unpresented. But a bad day and a chance encounter with a slick patch of ice may change all of that. A series of smutty deliciousness with a little bit of plot.
1. Flat Tires and Other Emergencies

It had just been a shit day for Castiel.

His doctor's appointment had been a joke. His wrist was throbbing. He knew he should have presented by now, he didn't need some specialist looking down their nose at him and telling him in such a patronizing tone that he 'shouldn't worry yet' that it was unlikely that he was a sterile Unpresented.

Cas knew better.

He was nearly thirty, and most normally presented between fourteen and twenty. He was almost ten years past that, and long past hope.

The new cast on his wrist itched. It was the wrist that had taken him to the doctor in the first place. Slipping on a patch of ice that morning on his way out to his car, Cas had landed hard, catching himself with it. He knew it was broken before his entire body hit the ground; he heard the bones snap.

Cas had sat in the doctor's office for nearly two hours waiting to get x-rays, and nearly twice as long to get the cast. The paperwork he'd had to fill out required him to disclose his presentation status. When he had checked the 'unpresented' box, the doctor had questioned him invasively about it, insisting that he not be released until he had seen the specialist. Blood was drawn, tests were run, and Cas received the exact same answer he had gotten for the last ten years: 'it's not too late', 'give it more time', 'any day now, I'm sure'. He was sick of it. Sick of it all.

And now Cas was standing on the side of the road, in the sleet, with a flat tire. One he couldn't even change himself with the stupid cast on his wrist.

Great.

Just great.

All he wanted to do was go home and curl up under a blanket and shut out the world for the rest of the week. He was irritated, he was uncomfortable, and he knew he only had one choice. Cas pulled out his phone and dialed.

"Hello, Dean," his low voice grumbled into the phone.

"Heya, Cas," Dean answered. Cas could hear the smile in his best friend's voice and it made his mood drop more. "What's up?" Cas looked above him.

"Sleet," he said flatly, "but it's coming down rather quickly." There was a moment of silence before Dean spoke again. The amusement clear in his voice.

"Yeah, I got that, Cas. I meant what are you up to? What are you calling about?"

"Oh," Cas' brow furrowed farther, "yes, of course. Uh...I-..I need some help."

"What's wrong?" Just like that, the humor was gone from Dean's voice, replaced with genuine concern.

"Well," Cas began, "I have a flat tire, and I can't change it with this cast on my wrist-"

"The hell, Cas?!" Dean nearly shouted, "why do you have a cast on your wrist?!"

"I fell this morning and broke it," Cas said, as though it should have been obvious.

"And you didn't bother to call THEN?! Jesus, Cas!"

"Dean," Cas was so done with today. His arm itched, his clothes were getting wet, and that urge to go home and curl up was growing with each passing minute. "Could you please come help me change my flat tire?"

"We're on our way, Cas," Dean said. Cas could hear the rustling of fabric and the sound of Dean's keys as he shouted to his brother on the other end of the line. "Where are you right now?" Cas gave Dean his location, and climbed back in his car to try to stay warm and dry. "Sammy and I'll be there in ten minutes. Just stay put." Dean hung up the phone.

"Where else would I go?" Cas said to the silent phone in his hand.

Cars sped by, none of them stopping to help or inquire about him, leaving Cas to his solitude. Cas' irritation and discomfort grew with each set of headlights that zipped past. He loosened his collar and tie; they were suddenly too tight. The fabric against his skin felt like sandpaper – worse where it was wet. He rubbed his good hand across his face. Cas picked up his phone again and called in to work. He let them know that he would not be in today. It was already past one, and he couldn't stand the thought of being around people.

At least, not those people.

Dean was on his way. Dean would help him. Dean would understand the need to not be at work and wouldn't judge him for it. Sam would understand, too. Maybe.

Cas both thrilled and dreaded the arrival of his best friend. The strong, hard-bodied alpha always made Cas feel safe. Protected. But more than that, he made Cas feel stronger. Dean had presented young, when they were still pre-teens. Cas had always thought that, if circumstances worked out, he would want to mate someone like Dean. Someone who would take him with all his quirks and lack of understanding of pop culture references.

But things just didn't work out that way for Castiel.

He was an Unpresented. He was sure of it. No one would ever mate him. Why would they? Cas was sterile. 'Defective'. Of no use.

Cas' face was wet. He wiped his good hand down it again, and startled when someone rapped on the driver's side window.

Opening the door, Cas stepped out of the Car. He flushed at Dean having caught him in the middle of such an awkward and painful thought. Cas was hot with embarrassment. Dean's brow raised as he took in Cas' appearance.

"You okay, buddy?" Dean reached out a hand to Cas' shoulder. Cas choked on a noise; half sob, half laugh. Before he could think better of it, Dean pulled Cas in for a firm hug. It was quick, and almost brotherly, but it was enough.

Then Cas felt it.

Hot and wet, he felt it leak from him the instant Dean's skin touched his.

Dean pulled back and turned toward the flat, driver's side, rear tire.

"Go ahead and pop the trunk, Cas," Dean said to him. "Me and Sammy'll have this done in a jiff-" Dean looked up at Cas as Sam made his way around to the trunk. "Cas?" Dean said, once again concerned. Cas hadn't moved. He was in shock.

"Cas," Sam asked, "you okay?" Dean's gaze flicked from Cas to Sam, and he moved back to where his best friend stood in the crook of the open car door.

Cas could feel the slick seeping from him. He was presenting. Now. As an Omega. At Dean's touch. He couldn't focus. He knew Sam and Dean were both there, that people were speaking to him, but he couldn't hear any of it over the rushing in his ears.

Suddenly, Dean was standing in front of him, reaching past him to pop the trunk. Cas noticed Sam start to work on the tire, but was distracted the instant Dean's hands gripped his upper arms. Dean shook him gently.

"Cas," he said firmly, maneuvering him to sit down on the driver's seat, "hey, you in there?" He dropped into the seat with a huff, feeling the slick spread further. Dean squatted down in front of Cas, trying to bring Cas back to reality.

It was then that reality hit Dean.

The sweet, honey and spice scent of Cas' first heat hit Dean like a mac truck and his body went rigid. A low, rumbling growl purred from his chest, and Cas' eyes found his. Brought back to the present by the possessive sound. A whimpered sigh fell from Cas' parted lips, and a fresh wave of slick rushed from him.

"Sam," Dean roared at his brother, Alpha instincts taking over, "you'd better hurry the fuck up." Sam rolled his eyes at his older brother.

"Ya know," he said, pushing his damp hair out of his face, "this would go a lot faster if you gave me a hand."

"Can't." Dean's curt answer made Sam stop what he was doing and look up. One look at the two men was enough to know what was happening. Dean turned a challenging eye on Sam, who raised his hands in surrender.

"Go," Sam said, "I got this."

Dean hauled Cas out of his car and manhandled him into the Impala, growling at Sam as they passed. Level-headed little brother or not, Sam was still an Alpha, and therefore, still a challenge to Dean. Dean knew he needed to keep himself in check. This was Cas. His best friend. He wouldn't take advantage of his situation, no matter how badly he wanted Cas. Had always wanted Cas.

The engine roared to life and Dean and Cas peeled away from the curb, heading for Cas' house.

Surrounded by the scent of leather and Dean, embedded into the very fibers of the car, Cas felt his heat flare. He slumped in the seat, feeling himself soaking through a layer of clothing at a time.

"Deeeaan..." Cas groaned.

"I know, Cas," Dean crooned, "I got you." He clapped one hand on Castiel's shoulder. His other hand clenched the steering wheel tighter. They needed to be to Cas' place NOW. "Almost there."

Cas' eyes were glazed and heavy when they finally pulled in the driveway.

"Dean," Cas was shaking as he tried to pull himself up in the seat and out of the big, black car.

"Hang on, buddy," Dean said as he slipped out and jogged to the passenger door to help Cas out. An arm around his waist, Dean hoisted Cas to his feet. They made their way toward the door. Cas was torn between leaning in and breathing deeply the scent of the Alpha and running away from the man he knew he could never have.

Dean was destined to mate some perky little Omega with big boobs and long hair. Castiel would stand by and watch his best friend live the apple-pie life he deserved. It didn't matter that there was nothing in the entire world that Cas wanted more, that Dean was all he had wanted since he was twelve, he wasn't good enough for Dean. He deserved better than Castiel.

"Cas," Dean's voice sounded strained, "where're your keys, man." Cas patted his pockets. Realization dawned on him.

"I...I left them in the car," Cas swallowed hard. Dean looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay then," Dean said. He propped Cas up against the door frame and reached up into the porch light to pull down the spare key. He made quick work of opening the door and replacing the key, glancing sidelong at Cas as he did. "Let's go, tiger." Dean grabbed Cas' arm and threw it over his shoulder. Dean's body went rigid again as the scent of fresh slick reached his nostrils.

"Deeeann..." Cas pressed himself closer, unable to resist.

"I know, man. Come on," Dean nearly carried Cas through the door and up the stairs to his room. He set Cas down on the edge of the bed.

"Dean," Cas licked his dry lips, "Dean, I'm so thirsty."

"We'll get you taken care of, Cas. Hang in there." Dean reached forward to Cas' swaying frame and began to loosen the tie at his neck. His hands brushed across the bare skin above the collar. Cas gasped at the touch, another wave of slick pulsing from him. Dean jumped back. When Cas met his eyes, the pupils were blown so wide hardly any of that gorgeous green he knew was there showed. "You should...uh...get outta those wet clothes." Cas didn't miss how Dean's voice faltered on that one word. Wet. Cas was wet. Very wet. Not just from the sleet.

Eyes locked on the man standing over him, Cas slid his trench coat off his shoulders along with his suit coat. Both caught on his cast, and he shook himself free of them. He yanked at his tie until Dean stepped in again to help him. Dean's hands trembled as he fumbled with the buttons on Cas' shirt, and his tongue slipped out to wet his bottom lip.

"I'll..." he swallowed hard and cleared his throat, "I'll be right back, Cas. You, uh...you get into something...comfortable." Dean wiped a hand down his face as he turned and moved toward the door, pulling his phone out.

Cas' breath turned panting. He felt a physical pain when Dean left the room, and had an urge to follow him. But his Alpha had told him to change.

No.

Not HIS Alpha.

Cas pushed the thought from his addled brain and stumbled to his dresser. He pulled out a pair of loose fitting boxers and made his way back to his bed, dropping them on the floor next to his nightstand. He threw the covers back and climbed onto the bed once more. It was all he could manage for the moment.

Dean slipped back downstairs as his brother answered the other end of the line.

"Sammy," Dean huffed. "Need a favor."

"Everything okay?" Sam asked, genuine concern laced with a touch of amusement. Dean sidestepped the question.

"Listen, need you to pick up some stuff for Cas. I don't think he can be alone right now. Pick up some Gatorade, some protein bars, some of those old-people nutrition drinks, and...uh..." Dean trailed off.

"And?" Sam pressed.

"Some, uh, some lube and...a knot." Dean rushed.

"A knot?" Sam was incredulous.

"Yeah, Sam," Dean growled at his brother, "a knot. It's Cas' first heat, and he's gonna need some help getting through it, so yes. A knot. And don't get the cheapest one you can find. Get him a decent one, will ya? It's Cas." Dean hung up before Sam could say anything more.

"Deeeaaaannn..." The sound of Cas so needy made Dean's blood rush hot through his veins. He took a deep breath, tamping down every urge his body had. His friend was in need.

"I'm commin', Cas," Dean called up the stairs. "I'll be up in just a few." He looked around Cas' kitchen. Filling a glass of water, Dean headed back toward Cas. "Sam's on his way with some stuff for you, Cas," he said as he mounted the stairs. "I know it's not ideal, but it's the best we can do for right-" Dean froze in the doorway. He gripped the glass in his hand so hard he was sure he heard it crack.

Cas was laying on his bed, naked from the waist up, his slacks pushed down his thighs, and his erection straining against his plain white boxers underneath. A wet spot of leaking precum making them almost see-through. One hand had disappeared below the waistband of Cas' boxers, and his hips thrust up seeking any sort of friction they could find.

Dean couldn't move. He couldn't. If he did, he knew he would risk ruining his friendship with Cas. He wouldn't do that. And then Cas said it again.

"Deeeaaannn..." The name spilled from Cas' mouth on a moan. Dean's instincts took over and he was next to the bed in an instant.

'No. No, no, NO!' Dean told himself. He took a shaking step back and set the full glass of water on the nightstand. The scent of Omega slick and heat was overpowering, making him dizzy. Dean moved to the window and opened it wide, gulping in the fresh air. He gripped the sill, panting in the cold, winter breeze. He looked up and saw a jogger on the sidewalk pause as the scent of Cas hit him. The slender, blonde haired man with perfect teeth looked around for the origin of the intoxicating scent, going rigid when he located the source. The possessive Alpha in Dean took over before he could stop it.

"Keep walkin', asshat!" Dean shouted at him. Dean's lip curled back and a low rumble tore from him. Maybe the open window was a bad idea. Dean slammed it shut.

"Oh, god, Deeeaan!" Cas groaned, his knees shaking with need. At the sound of his name, Dean whipped around to the man who needed him.

Not HIM.

Just...needed.

"Dean, please," Cas panted. Steeling himself, Dean stepped to the bed and pulled Cas' slacks off completely. He hesitated for a moment, his hands hovering over the waistband of Cas' boxers. Dean didn't know the etiquette for this. But Cas needed him. Needed his HELP. "Dean, I need you." His resolve was crumbling. Cas grabbed Dean's wrist with his casted hand. Again, Dean froze.

"I know, Cas. I'm right here. We'll get you through this, just hang on. Sammy'll be here soon, and then you'll be good."

"Dean?" The sound of his younger brother shouting for him from downstairs broke Dean from his trance. He patted Cas' hand, pulling his wrist free, and forced himself from the room. He pulled the door shut behind him, and raced down the stairs to block the sound of Cas' piteous whimpers from his ears.

Sam's gaze traveled over Dean's flushed and mussed appearance. He caught the strong scent of Cas on Dean and coughed pointedly. He held up a set of grocery bags.

"Here's your supplies," Sam smirked. "Swap me keys. I'll take the Impala home." He pulled Cas' keys from his pocket and held them out for Dean. It took Dean's brain a moment to catch up.

"Uh, yeah, yeah. Here," Dean tossed his keys to Sam as he began pulling items from the grocery bags. He set the items on the table, taking stock of the things he had asked for. "Sammy, I'm gonna need you to take over things at the garage for the next few days. Schedule should be set, but check with Charlie. Bobby, Benny and Ash should be able to cover the stuff we've got booked this week. I'm not sure if-," he paused, searching through the bags again, then turned a confused glare on his younger brother, "where's the rest of it? I told you to get Cas a knot!" Sam looked at him flatly. "Damn it, Sammy, he's gonna need one!"

"Yeah," Sam said, raising his brows. "He is."

"Then what the hell, Sam?" Dean was nearly shouting.

"Dean," Sam rolled his eyes, as he turned and headed out the door, "you're an idiot."

"Sammy," Dean growled, as Sam turned and headed for the door. "Cas needs a knot! How the hell is he supposed to get through this without one? He needs, it, man!"

"Yeah," Sam tossed over his shoulder, "he does." With that, he closed the door behind him, not even sparing a glance at his brother as he left. Dean was speechless.

"Deeeaaan!" He turned at his name.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Dean was stuck now. No other options. He knew Cas needed this, but did he WANT it? He took the stairs slowly. He paused, his hand on the door. He could hear Cas' low moans, his panting breath. Dean swallowed hard and opened the door.

There was Cas laid out like a feast for him.

Fully naked now, Dean watched as Cas fingered his sweet, wet hole. The arm with the cast thrown up over his head, Cas' face turned toward it.

"Fuck," Dean breathed. He was hard in an instant.

Cas was sure his skin was on fire. Certain that at any moment, he would combust. He couldn't hold back any more. He knew Dean would never want him, but right now Cas needed him. He would let the guilt and worry take over him when the heat receded.

He reached out for Dean. His flushed body trembling with hope that Dean wouldn't turn around and leave him again. He watched something in Dean's expression change and let out a sigh of relief as Dean stepped toward him.

"Cas...I- I don't...," Dean choked on his words. Cas watched his Adam's apple bob up and down as Dean swallowed hard.

"Please, Dean," Cas whispered. "I know. I know you don't want this, but..." Cas turned his eyes away from him, not wanting to see disgust – or worse – in Dean's face, "I need you."

"Cas," Dean took another step toward the bed. "That's not-...I didn't mean-...," he ran a hand through his hair. How would he explain that that was the exact opposite of what he felt? He didn't do feelings, or words, very well. So he did what he knew best.

Cas watched as Dean peeled his flannel off, stepping closer to the bed. His heart hammered in his chest and he felt the slick rush from him again. His fingers still buried inside himself, Cas' breath hitched at the warm sensation. Dean sat down on the edge of the bed slowly, tentatively, as though Cas would startle if he moved too fast.

Slowly, gently, Dean lifted his hand. He held it, hovering, over Cas' stomach, watching as the muscles shifted and trembled just out of contact.

"Cas," Dean pleaded, locking eyes with the man writhing below him. "Please...please don't hate me when this is over." Cas' movements stopped. His breathing hung heavy in the air.

"I could never hate you, Dean," Cas' brow furrowed with worry. His brain was just shy of being obliterated. He reached up to Dean's face, his fingers feverish and the cast cool. Dean turned into the touch, his eyes slipping closed. "Please, Dean. I want this."

Dean's eyes flew open.

Did he just hear that right?

"Dean, I want to know what it feels like."

Just like that, Dean was thrown into a memory. One he kept locked away.

 _He was twelve. His best friend, Cas, had spent the night. Dean woke on his stomach, rutting into the mattress, a needy heat low in his belly. He turned panicked eyes to Cas, lying next to him on the bed._

 _Blue eyes met green. Dean noticed the flush high on his best friend's cheeks._

 _"Cas," Dean sounded as worried as he looked, "I-I think it's happening." He pulled his hands up to either side of his head, fisting the sheets. Cas nodded at him._

 _"It's okay, Dean," Cas tried to reassure him. He slid one hand under Dean's and squeezed. "It's okay." Dean turned his face into the mattress, his hips thrusting hard. "What...," Cas swallowed, "what does it feel like?" he whispered to Dean._

 _"It's...it's like something is pulling inside me," Dean panted. "Like I need more. It almost hurts, but it feels so good, too. It's...swollen, and it's really sensitive. It feels like...like I'm gonna explode." Dean kept rutting, squeezing Cas' hand harder._

 _"I want to know what it feels like."_

 _"You will, Cas," Dean huffed, "I'm sure you'll know soon, too."_

 _Cas turned his face away as, with a sigh, Dean pressed into the mattress one last time._

Dean's eyes went wide with realization. He cock gave a throbbing pulse.

"Shit, Cas!" Dean wrapped his hand around Cas' pressed against his cheek. "You've said that to me before." Dean pressed his free hand against Cas' chest and felt his heart hammering against his ribs. Cas's eyes went wide as he nodded. Dean licked his lips and leaned forward over Cas' face. "Shit Cas!" Dean moaned, "You didn't mean you want to know what it's like to HAVE a knot, you meant you wanted to TAKE a knot, didn't you?!"

Cas' breath stuttered as the word 'knot' fell from Dean's lips. He shook his head.

"Not just A knot," Cas whispered. There was no going back now. His Alpha was touching him. "YOUR knot, Dean." In for a penny, in for a pound. "You could have had me then, if you'd wanted." He rocked up, begging for Dean's touch to spread across his body. "Always been yours, Dean. Even if you don't want me, I don't care. I'll always be yours."

Dean was sure he was hallucinating. Did he hear that right? This gorgeous Omega, his best friend, one of two people in the world Dean would gladly give his life for wanted him? HIM? He felt Cas' breath ghosting across his lips. Without a word, he surged forward, claiming those lips with all the fervor of need and want that raged within him, longing to claim the Omega for his own.

Cas arched up into the touch in bliss, anguishing for more. Dean licked across Cas' lips, begging for entrance. Willingly, Cas opened up to the man he had pined for all his life. Their tongues working to explore the words that could not be spoken. He gripped at Dean's t-shirt as best he could with both hands, nearly tearing it from his body. Dean made quick work of his jeans, kicking his boots off at the same time.

Their mouths still joined, tongues seeking, prodding, caressing, Dean climbed over Cas' body. The heat rolling off him enough to send goosebumps shivering down Dean's skin.

"God, Cas!" Dean breathed into his mouth, "you deserve better than this." He shook his head, burying his face in the crook of Cas' neck, breathing in his intoxicating scent as deeply as his lungs would allow. Soaking in what he was sure would be his only chance to feel Cas like this, he sighed. "You deserve better than me. You don't want me."

Cas' grip on Dean's arm was like a searing brand. Dean pulled back, shocked, to look down at the hard gaze burning in Cas' eyes.

"Don't you dare presume to know what I want," his voice growled out of him like thunder. "I have wanted you for as long as I can remember. I'm the one who doesn't deserve you."

"Cas-" Dean tried, but Cas cut him off.

"No, Dean," his voice and body shook with anguished need. Dean huffed, looking away from Cas. "Dean, why would you want me?" His voice was small, timid, "chances are, I'll never be able to give you the things you want. Things you should have. Things you deserve."

Dean was done with this.

He had had enough of talking. They could sort this out later. Right now he wanted, and Cas needed. Pulling his boxer briefs off, Dean settled himself between Cas' legs, pressing their erections together.

Cas cried out at the sensation, and Dean swallowed the sound greedily. Running his hand down Cas' sweat soaked skin, Dean trailed his fingers down to feel the pooling wetness leaking freely from Cas. He ran his fingers up and down the cleft of the Omega's firm ass, his cock throbbing at the mewling noise he stroked from Cas.

"That's it, Cas," Dean whispered against his lips, "so wet for me, aren't you?" Cas groaned, throwing his head back and exposing the long, flushed length of his throat for Dean to claim with teeth and tongue. It was too much temptation for Dean. He pushed himself up, away from the enticing stretch of Cas' body. He gazed down in wonder at it.

Flushed and shimmering in a layer of sweat, Cas arched up, chasing the touch of Dean's body against his own. Dean sat back on his heels, tossing both of Cas' legs to one side.

Cas' body knew what it wanted. What Dean wanted.

In an instant, Cas was on his knees, arms stretched out, cast bumping the wall, chest pressed into the mattress, presenting himself to Dean. His hips rocked back and forth ever so slightly, begging for Dean. A groan fell from Dean as he watched a pulse of slick slip from Cas, wetting his hole and running down to drip from his balls.

Dean watched, in awe, the sight before him. He moved his hands up to Cas' thighs, terrified that this vision would melt away the moment he touched it. His hands made contact with the warmth of Castiel's skin, and he slid his hands up to Cas' cheeks.

Cas spread himself wide for Dean, moaning and panting into the sheets. Drawn forward as if by a force outside himself, Dean pressed his lips to Cas' delicate hole. Slipping his tongue out, Dean licked across the entrance. It was like an electric shock to both of them. Cas gasped, his body going rigid for a moment, then relaxing as a wave of slick rushed from him. Dean groaned again as he felt it spill across his tongue and lips, dripping down his stubbled chin. It was delicious. Dean had never tasted anything so wonderful in his life. It was better than pie.

Cas' reaction was addicting. Dean wanted more.

He pressed the flat of his tongue against Cas' hole and licked again. This time Cas cried out, shuddering at the sensation.

"You like that, baby?" Dean crooned against Cas' hole. "Like the feel of my tongue against that tight little hole of yours?" Cas was beyond the use of words. He pressed back, seeking Dean's tongue again. "So eager for me!" Dean gripped Cas' hips in a bruising hold and licked into him. He breached Cas with the tip of his tongue, massaging and coaxing inhuman sounds out of him. When Cas would release a rush of slick, Dean would suck it down eagerly, desperately.

Cas' legs shook violently, threatening to give out underneath him. Dean didn't want to rush, knowing this was Cas' first experience, and knowing this might be his only chance at this. But he knew Cas needed more, and his Alpha instincts were starting to get the better of him.

Dean slid a finger in alongside his tongue. The slick from Cas more than enough lubrication, Dean pressed his finger in to the third knuckle.

"Dean! Oh, god! Dean!" Cas bucked back against him. Dean dragged his finger in and out slowly, gently. "Mmmm! Yes! Fuck, that feels so good! Please don't stop," Cas begged and rocked, shaking and sweaty. Dean slid a second finger in and Cas gasped, clenching around the intrusion.

"Easy, there, angel," Dean chuckled, his breath hot against Cas' hole. "You gotta relax, baby." Cas did his best to loosen his muscles as Dean worked his fingers, scissoring and stretching Cas wider.

By the time he had worked three fingers in along with his tongue, Cas was a writhing, incoherent mess and Dean was shaking with the effort to hold back his own need. The only words Dean was able to understand were 'more', 'please' and 'Dean'. His hand was soaked past the wrist with Cas' sweet slick, and he couldn't get enough of it.

"Fuck, Cas! Just look at you! Dripping for me...Oh, god, Cas, I've wanted to see you like this forever!" He crawled up Cas' back, kissing and licking the beautiful expanse of skin as he went. "You ready for me, baby?" He whispered in Cas' ear. Cas nodded vigorously, trying to fuck himself back onto Dean. "No, angel," Dean growled. "Not like this." He sat back on his heels, pulling his fingers out, and Cas whimpered at the loss of contact. "Wanna see you, baby," Dean soothed. He placed his hands on Cas' hips and gently rolled him onto his back. His Alpha instincts were screaming at him to take, take, take, but he wouldn't do that. Not to Cas.

Dean lifted Cas' legs, pressing his knees toward his chest, and lined himself up with Cas' entrance, stroking his aching cock with the hand covered in Cas' slick. He hovered there a moment. There would be no coming back from this. Things would be weird between them if he were to stop now, but would they break if he kept going? Was that a risk he was willing to take? As if Cas could read Dean's thoughts, he spoke.

"Please, Dean. I want you. I've always wanted you."

Dean pressed himself inside, bottoming out slowly. The heat and intense pressure took his breath away. He wouldn't last long like this.

Cas arched up at the feeling of being breached by Dean's cock. He could feel it throbbing deep inside him. Finally, Cas felt whole. When Dean was fully seated in him, they both paused to catch their breath. Cas clutched at Dean, willing him to come closer, and Dean seemed just as eager to get closer to Cas. Wrapping his arms around Dean's back, Cas clawed at him as Dean began to rock in and out.

"Deeeaan!" Cas moaned. It was exquisite. The burning pleasure, the scent, the hot, wet slide of skin. Cas never wanted it to end, and yet he was desperate for something more.

"Oh, god, Cas!" Dean cried out, "I wanna feel you cum! Wanna feel you clench around my knot." Cas gasped. That's what he wanted. What he NEEDED – Dean's knot.

"Knot me!" he screamed, head thrown back, body arching. "Oh, Dean, claim me!"

A searing heat shot down Dean's spine. Is that what Cas really wanted? He wrapped his arms under Cas and slammed into him, hitting his prostate and drawing shuddering gasps and beautiful cries from him.

"That what you want, angel?" He growled against Cas, feeling him shiver in his grasp as he continued pounding into him, hitting that same sweet spot. He felt his knot begin to swell, and he punctuated each thrust with low, rumbled questions. "Want me to fuck you?" Cas moaned. "Knot you?" He clutched at Dean. "Mate you?" Cas gasped, turning his head to the side and presenting his neck to Dean. Dean dragged his teeth across the flawless skin there, lapping at Cas' pulse point. "Claim you?" Cas cried out wordlessly at that, and Dean's knot began to catch at his sensitive rim. The last thread holding Dean's Alpha instinct back broke and the animal within him took over. "Breed you?"

"Dean, yes!" Cas' voice broke from him. "Fuck me full! Breed me full of your pups! Oh, god, please! Please! Please!" Cas thrust against him, cumming hard between them and clenching down on Dean as his orgasm tore through his body.

It was over for Dean. He heard himself growl 'mine' as he sank his teeth deep into Cas' neck. As his knot finally caught, he pumped his seed deep inside the slick, tight hole of his best friend.

His lover.

His mate.

Cas cried out in ecstasy, gripping Dean by the hair and holding him in the bite.

"Yours!" Cas shouted. Dean felt another pulse of cum pour into Cas at the words, and he licked over the wound he'd made, pressing gentle kisses to every inch of Cas he could reach.

At long last, Dean felt Cas go limp below him, his arms and legs sliding off of Dean's body. Trying not to move too much, Dean pressed himself up enough to look Cas in the eye.

"Cas,...I..." Dean furrowed his brow at those wide, innocent, blue eyes. He swallowed hard. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" Cas looked away. There was nowhere to go, though. They were tied together. Figuratively and literally.

"Because I-...I was an Unpresented. Or, at least, I thought I was. Until today." Cas turned his gaze back to Dean. "Why would you ever want to mate with that?" Dean saw the sorrow and the years of hidden hurt behind those eyes.

"You should have told me, Cas," Dean brushed his nose against Cas'. "Too late now, I guess," he chuckled as he settled in on Cas, burying his face in the warmth of his neck and pulling him closer. "You're stuck with me now." Cas hummed as he wrapped his arms up around Dean, careful not to scratch him with his cast.

"Dean?" Cas asked around a yawn.

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad I know what it feels like now. I like it. A lot." Cas felt Dean smile against him.

"Me too."


	2. Slippery When Wet

Cas woke up alone in his bed.

Had it all been a dream? Had his too vivid imagination highjacked his REM cycle and shown him just what it was he was missing out on only to leave him in the morning with nothing more than cold sheets and a throbbing erection?

Seemed about right.

Cas rolled over, pulling the other pillow over his face. He didn't want to get up yet. He couldn't. His clock said it was only four thirty, though the world outside looked lighter than that. There was plenty of time before he had to get up. He'd let himself shed a few tears over the cruelty of his situation, then shower and get ready for work. Heaving a sigh, he pulled the pillow in closer.

It had been such a vivid dream.

He could still smell Dean on the sheets.

Cas' head hurt. His body ached. He was hot, and thirsty, and so very hard. Shifting again, Cas felt it. The slick. He was slick. Cas moved again. He was sore, too. A very specific kind of sore. Heart suddenly hammering in his chest, Cas moved his hands. Only one of them worked the way it was supposed to. The other was stiff and the movement obstructed.

...The cast.

Cas' mind raced as he tried to sift through dream versus reality. He couldn't quite believe all of it was true. The wrist? Yes. The flat tire? Of course. Dean and Sam coming to help? Naturally! But the rest of it? No. It wasn't possible. There was no way that Dean-

"Hey, babe," Dean's soft voice crooned from nearby as the bed dipped.

No. No way was this real life. Cas' breath caught in his throat.

The bed shifted, and Cas felt the press of lips to his bare shoulder.

"Cas? Babe, are you in there?" Dean sounded almost amused. Slowly, unwilling to break the trance or wake from the dream, Cas pulled the pillow down off his face. "There you are." Dean's bright, green eyes smiled down at him. "You gotta eat something. Here. Drink this, too." Dean held out a protein bar and a Gatorade for him. Cas sat up, blinking at him. "You been out for almost two hours. I'm surprised you went that long."

"Dean," he whispered.

"Yeah, Babe?" Cas reached his good hand up and stroked it hesitantly down Dean's cheek. Still not able to believe that Dean was here. Dean was his. And he was Dean's.

Dean's!

Cas' hand flew to his neck. His fingers touched on the sensitive bite mark. He hissed at the tenderness still there. Dean's eyes tracked the movement, a concerned frown furrowing his brow.

"I'm sorry, Cas. I'll bet it hurts, but..." Dean's fingers traced over Cas' mark. Cas looked up at Dean, a smile spreading across his features.

Without warning Cas lunged at Dean. Throwing his arms around the Alpha, he climbed into his lap and pressed his body up against him. Dean dropped the bar and the drink, wrapping Cas up and tugging him closer. Stronger than he looked, Cas manhandled Dean down onto his bed, flailing his legs to get free of the blankets. He felt his heat flare and the desire for his Alpha soared. Cas felt the slick pulse from him as Dean groaned into his mouth.

"Damn, Cas!" Dean chuckled, "a little eager, are we?"

"Dean," Cas growled at him lowly, "I've wanted you for almost twenty years. I'm done waiting." Dean gripped Cas tighter. He slid his hands slowly down to Cas' ass. When his fingers slid across Cas' slick hole, Dean moaned into Cas' mouth.

"Fuck, Cas!" Dean pulled him back, "wanna see you." Cas' breath hitched at the hunger in Dean's eyes. "Wanna taste you." With one arm wrapped around Cas' waist, Dean locked their mouths together as he scooted them both up the bed. He settled himself against the headboard, and pressed Cas' hips back, breaking the kiss.

"Dean?"

"Turn around, baby," Dean rumbled against Cas' lips. That low, firm voice sent another wave of arousal shooting down Cas' spine. He shivered at the gentle command, slick pulsing from him again.

Cas turned himself around, ready to lower himself onto Dean's hard length, but the firm hands on his hips stopped him. Instead, Cas felt Dean tug his hips up. Tipping forward, Cas laid his chest against the mattress between Dean's calves. As Dean scooted lower, his cock brushed Cas'. Dean groaned, Cas gasped, and another wave of slick spilled from the Omega. Dean breathed deep the intoxicating scent of his sweet mate. He felt his own cock weeping with need.

"That's it, Cas," Dean cooed, "I wanna watch you get wet."

"Deeeaaan..." Cas moaned, "please!" Dean slid his hands up over the firm, round globes of Cas' ass, squeezing and spreading them.

"Mmmm," Dean shook his head, eyes fixed on the tight, puffy hole before him, "not yet, baby. Need to watch you, first." Cas' breath was coming in shallow pants. He tried to rock back, find friction, but Dean held him firm. "I want to see you leaking for me." Cas gasped at that.

Dean leaned in, desperate for a taste of Cas, but he made himself wait. He pressed his lips to Cas' cheek, biting gently at the soft flesh, relishing the sigh that slipped from Cas along with the pulse of slick. Dean turned his head, letting himself lick at Cas, just out of reach of his hole and the slick that leaked from him.

"God, Cas," Dean's breath ghosted across Cas, making his hole flutter with longing. "Wish you could see how gorgeous you look like this!" He slid his thumb over Cas' opening and was rewarded with a shiver and more slick.

"Dean," Cas whined, "I need you!"

"I've got you, baby," Dean purred against Cas' skin. "I know what you need. What you want." Cas tried to cant his hips back, but Dean's grip tightened. He was sure to have bruises, and he didn't care. He loved the idea of being able to see and feel all over his body the proof of being with Dean. "So desperate for my tongue right now, aren't you?"

Cas' whimper was confirmation enough.

"You love the feel of that, don't you, Cas?" Dean's low rumbling voice rolled through Cas' heat-sick mind. He nodded. Dean sat back to watch what his words would do to Cas. "You like it when I lick your sweet, pink hole? Like it when I suck down your slick?" Cas moaned, nodding furiously. "Do you have any idea how good you taste, Cas?" Cas shook his head. "Mmmmm...it's like honey and cinnamon. Like nutmeg and cloves and sugar." Dean punctuated each description with a nip, a kiss, a lick at Cas' cheeks. "You taste like bliss."

Dean watched as a thick wave of slick rushed from his Omega.

"Fuck, yes, Cas!" He leaned forward, lapping it up, and slipping a finger inside. Cas cried out in pleasure at the breach. Dean pumped his finger in and out a few times. "You really shouldn't miss out on this, Cas." Pulling his slick-coated finger from Cas' hole, Dean reached up and ran it across Cas' lower lip. "Taste."

Cas' wide blue eyes looked up at Dean over his shoulder, as his tongue slipped out to lick at the moisture Dean had given him. Cas hummed around his lower lip as he dragged it into his mouth. When he opened his mouth again, begging for Dean's wet finger, Dean's cock gave a needy throb.

"You like how you taste, Cas?" Dean was breathless. Cas nodded, still sucking on the digit in his mouth. "Fuck, Cas!" Dean's hips bucked up, seeking friction. He was almost done for.

Diving forward, Dean licked into Cas. He pressed as far as he could, tasting as deeply as his tongue would allow while Cas lapped and sucked at his finger.

Pulling his hand back, Dean pressed two of his fingers deep inside Cas. A moan and a shudder wracked Cas' body as Dean's fingers found a rhythm to match his eager tongue.

"Wanna make you cum for me, Cas," Dean's lips brushed against Cas' burning skin. "Just like this." He licked deep and rubbed across the bundle of nerves inside of Cas. Cas' body tensed, clenching around Dean's fingers. "Gonna make you cum from both sides, baby." Cas' hips bucked back against Dean's mouth, taking his fingers deeper. "That's it, Cas," Dean moaned, "show me how much you want it!" He slid a third finger into Cas, scissoring and stretching him open. Dean leaned back to watch once more as slick spilled from Cas' hole, and precum leaked freely from his throbbing cock.

Dean's own hard length twitched greedily as Cas' arousal dripped down onto him.

"Fuck, Cas!" Dean's panting breaths made him sound as wrecked as he felt, "you make me so hard, baby. Make my knot just swell for you." More slick leaked from Cas. Dean's abdomen was coated with it, and he wanted more. He couldn't get enough.

Brain too blissed to form words, Cas was only able to rock back onto Dean's hand, panting and moaning, and wrap his good hand around Dean's leg, pulling it close, desperate for the contact of his skin.

"Cas," Dean breathed, "I wanna see you cum! Cum on me, Cas," he could tell his Omega was close. So close, "let me see it, then I'll give you what you really want, Cas. Then you can have my knot." Cas keened at the word. "That what you want, baby? Wanna feel me buried deep inside you?" Cas nodded against the mattress, his hips rocking back and forth on Dean's fingers. "Oh, god, Cas! I want that, too!"

Dean pulled his soaked fingers from Cas and wrapped them around the Omega's dripping cock. Cas gasped at the contact, and Dean leaned forward once more. He licked across Cas' opening as he began to stroke.

"Cum, Cas," Dean said against Cas' puckered flesh. "Cum for me, baby!" Dean felt Cas' body tense and his cock harden even more. He licked across him one last time as he continued to stroke, then leaned back to watch as cum shot from Cas' cock in thick white ropes. His hole fluttered, clenching around the emptiness that could have been – should have been – Dean's cock, and pulsed wave after wave of sweet, hot slick. "Holy shit, Cas! Fuck that is so hot!" He dove in, lapping and sucking at the enticing mess that spilled from Cas. Dean was coated from chest to thighs in Cas' release, and he loved it.

Moving his hands to Cas' hips, Dean turned him back around. Pulling Cas against him, and capturing his lips in a heated kiss, Dean guided Cas down onto his needy erection. Cas sighed in ecstasy as he slid down onto Dean's length.

Toes curling, Dean did his best not to thrust up, harshly, into the glorious heat of Cas. He let Cas fall forward against him, eyes glazed and unfocused, blissed out from his own orgasm. Slowly, Dean rocked up into Cas, setting a gentle rhythm to start.

As life returned to his limbs and the need of his heat urged him on, Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and dove in eagerly to lick the taste of his own slick from Dean's mouth. Cas moved faster, and Dean moaned at the increased sensation.

Faster and harder, Cas rode Dean with growing abandon, desperate for the knot he knew Dean would give him.

Their breathing came in shallow pants, mouths open and brushing against one anothers'.

"Dean," Cas whispered, "I want your knot. Please, Alpha!" A feral growl burst from Dean as he clutched at his Omega. He began to thrust hard, meeting Cas' movements. Cas cried out in pleasure, spurring Dean on.

"This how you want it?" Dean rumbled. "Hard and fast? You're gonna feel me for days, Cas, aren't you? Know your Alpha fucked you good?"

"So good," Cas threw his head back and Dean licked up the hot column of his neck, scraping his teeth along the pale skin. Dean's knot was swelling quickly, his orgasm racing toward him. Fucking up into Castiel with hard, forceful thrusts, Dean felt his knot catch at Cas' rim and his Omega clench around him, spilling yet more slick and cum across his skin as another orgasm seized his body. Cas' cry was otherworldly, and Dean's breath caught at it.

"That's it, Cas!" Dean cried. "Show me how you want my knot!" Gripping Cas closer, Dean thrust up one last time, feeling his knot push past the tight, swollen ring of Cas' muscle as he spilled his own release into his Omega.

Cas' entire body collapsed, and Dean shifted to lay him out below him on the bed. Dean peppered his skin with kisses and whispered words of how amazing Castiel was. Passed out beneath him, Cas' body would shudder each time Dean's cock spilled more cum into him.

Propped up on his elbows, Dean watched as Cas came to, dazedly. Cas' eyes were nearly confused when he looked up at the man above him.

"Dean...," he sighed.

"Welcome back, babe," Dean smiled. Without shifting too much, he reached down next to the bed. He picked up the Gatorade and protein bar and smirked, waving them at Cas. "Now about that drink you need..."

Cas smiled.


	3. Danger: High Voltage

Castiel woke in the middle of the night to a shooting pain in his abdomen. He gasped at the sharp sensation, sitting up in bed. His breathing was ragged, his limbs were shaking and he was drenched in sweat. He sat up, unable to find relief or comfort. Movement made it worse, but stillness made it double. Clenching his fists and rocking slightly, he groaned at his own discomfort.

"Cas?" Dean's voice was thick with sleep. "Baby, what's wrong?" Cas' body honed in on the sound of Dean in the darkness. A cool tingle sparked at the bite on Castiel's neck and seeped into his veins, dissipating as it spread. Cas needed that soothing sensation again. He moaned, unable to form words. He felt movement next to him as he continued to rock on the bed. "Cas?" His breath hitched at the sound of Dean's voice. The sound of his Alpha.

A shock rocked through Cas' body when Dean's hand found his bare skin, and Cas cried out. Quickly, Dean flicked on the lamp on the bedside table, and turned to face Cas. Pale and sweaty, Cas' body trembled beside him.

The light was too bright, the sheets too irritating, and his skin crawled. Cas fell to his side, rolling to his stomach, and pressed his head into the mattress. He clenched his fists on either side of his temples, and tucked his knees underneath him. His back arched and bowed as he rocked back and forth, groan after groan pouring from him.

Dean was beside himself. He didn't know what to do for his Omega. He reached out, his hand hovering over Cas' sweat slick skin, afraid to touch.

"Deeeeaaaaannn..." Cas groaned into the mattress, "please!"

"I'm here, Cas," Dean placed his hand on Cas' back as gently as he could. Cas threw his head back, crying out at the contact. Dean pulled his hand back.

"No, Dean!" Cas panted, groping for Dean's hand, "Don't stop! _Please_!" Cas was desperate to feel the surge of pleasure that came at his Alpha's touch. Dean returned his hand to Cas' back and stroked across his wet skin. Castiel shuddered beneath his touch.

The scent of Cas' arousal hit Dean so hard, it made his head spin. It had changed. It was heavier now than it had been. Deeper, somehow, more rich and more intense. Dean needed it. He had never needed anything so badly in his life. Not food, not water, not even air.

Climbing up onto his knees, Dean moved behind Cas. He leaned in, licking up the slick that was now spilling from his Omega. It had changed, too. It was thicker, sweeter than before. Cas cried out again at the contact. It was an inhuman sound that tore from him, and his body shuddered violently. Dean crawled up Cas' body, draping his own over the trembling man.

"I'm here, Cas," Dean repeated. "Tell me what you need, baby." He stroked his hands up and down Cas' sides, kissing at the nape of his neck.

"Need you, Dean!" Cas panted, rocking his hips up into Dean's. "Please, Dean, I need you." Dean sat up and Cas moaned at the loss of contact. Spreading his legs to either side of Cas', Dean leaned back on his heels and ran his hands up and down the skin of his Omega.

"You have me, Cas," Dean soothed, "you've always had me." He slid his hand down to Cas' entrance. It was just as wet as it had been before, only now the slick was viscous and heady. Dean slid his finger back and forth across the swollen, pink hole. He watched it flutter and leak across his hand. Slowly, he pressed one finger past the tight ring of muscle. Cas panted, rocking back for more. Dean placed his other hand on Cas' hip, forcing him still with gentle pressure.

"Dean!" Cas cried.

"I know, baby, I know," Dean placated, "but we need to make sure you're ready. I don't want to hurt you."

"Damn it, just do it, Dean!" Cas felt as though his body would shake apart.

"No, Cas," Dean's voice turned commanding, and he tightened his grip on Cas. The Omega stilled, a whimper falling from him at the order. "We are going to do this right. I won't risking hurting you. Do you understand?" Cas nodded mutely. "Good." Dean leaned forward once more, covering Cas' back with gentle kisses as he slid another finger inside the sweet, wet heat of Castiel.

Cas' head dropped down to the mattress and he rocked himself back and forth, gently, on Dean's hand. The hand at his hip slid up Cas' spine to press tenderly into his skin and draw unknown patterns into heated flesh. A trail of searing ice followed each touch; cooling and sparking in the same instant.

Cas moaned at the sensations that overwhelmed his body.

"God, Cas," Dean's words caressed Cas' skin along with his hands, "so amazing. You don't even know how many times I've pictured you like this." Dean leaned forward, licking and kissing across Cas' back. " Begging for my touch. Wanting my knot," Cas' moan was enough to make Dean nearly lose his resolve. He slid a third finger inside Cas' swollen hole. "It's even better than I imagined."

Cas rocked himself back on Dean's fingers, begging for more. Dean's grip on him tightened, but Cas had had enough.

"Dean," Cas growled, "Please! Ride me! Hard! Please, Dean!" Dean pulled his fingers out, turning Cas onto his back. His mind was drunk off the sound, feel and sight of Cas below him. Dean's instincts screamed at him to take Cas. NOW. He slicked his aching cock with Cas' intoxicating slick and lined himself up with Cas' entrance.

With as much restraint as he could muster, Dean pressed deep inside the almost overwhelming pressure of Cas. His Omega cried out in relief at the breech. Slowly, terrified of hurting his mate, Dean bottomed out. His knot was swelling already.

"Yes!" Cas moaned, gripping Dean close, "yes! Dean, please!" A low, rumbling growl poured from Dean as he rocked slowly in and out of Cas, his body shaking with what little control he had over himself. The sweet, sensual drag of Dean's skin inside Cas was enough to send him over the edge almost immediately. He spilled his release across their chests and stomachs.

Dean felt the clench of Cas around him, and cried out at the added intensity, Cas' thickened slick the only thing helping to ease the way. He wrapped his arms under Cas' pliant body, gripping his shoulders, and rocking into him.

When Dean felt Cas' body starting to respond again, he growled low in his ear.

"Caaasss..." Dean pressed his nose into Cas' neck, dragging in his intoxicating scent with each breath, making him dizzy with need. "Baby...I need you..." Cas moaned at the words, draping his arms up around Dean's neck as his heat-filled body began another climb toward sweet relief. "I want everyone to know you're mine." Cas tipped his head, exposing the bite Dean had given him only hours before. Dean licked over it and Cas moaned at the contact. Dean's knot was swelling fast, and he pumped himself harder into Cas with each thrust.

"Yours, Dean!" Cas keened as Dean's swollen cock struck his prostate, sending white-hot pleasure through his body.

"Want everyone to know I'm yours, too," Dean rumbled, nipping at his mark. Cas gasped at Dean's words. Dean turned his face, burying his nose in Cas' neck and exposing his own to the Omega.

"Deeeeaaaan!" Cas cried out. He felt Dean's knot catching at his tender rim. He hovered on the brink of his climax as Dean thrust into him over and over.

"Please, Cas!" Dean panted. He pressed closer to Cas, and moaned in pleasure when the Omega gripped him tightly by the hair, pulling his neck closer. "Yeah, Cas! Oh, god, that's it! Do it, baby! Please!"

With a cry, Cas bit down hard on Dean's neck, claiming him for his own. Dean's knot caught and he thrust deep, emptying himself into Cas. Cas' own body shook with a second release, even more intense than the first. He held tight to Dean, clamped down hard around him at both ends, and rode out the waves of pleasure that coursed through him.

At long last, Cas' body relaxed, and he sank back into the mattress. He licked over the mark he had made on Dean's neck, and Dean's cock pumped another pulse of cum into him at the touch. They held on to each other in the early hours of the morning, breathing in each others' comforting scent.

After a while, Cas reached a hand up, running it through Dean's sweat-damp hair. Dean hummed at the touch, settling in closer to Cas.

"Dean...," Cas began, hesitantly.

"Hmmm?" Dean replied sluggishly.

"You...you really wanted me to do that?"

Dean pressed up to his elbows, meeting Cas' unsure eye. He knew what Cas was asking.

It wasn't common for Alphas to be marked by their mates the way Betas and Omegas were. It was becoming more popular among younger generations, but was almost entirely unheard of in the older ones. Tradition held that Omegas and Betas were _owned_. No one ever owned an Alpha.

"Yeah, Cas," Dean's steady eye and firm voice drew Cas' gaze. "I'm proud to be yours. And I want people to know it. Just like I'm proud you chose to be mine." He leaned down and kissed Cas gently. "Things aren't like what they used to be, Cas. You're your own person. But I want you to know I'm in this, too. I don't want anybody else. It's always been you."

Cas' smile was bright and shining.

"It's always been you, too, Dean."


	4. Men at Work

Dean woke up to the sound of moaning and Cas in his arms, slick-wet, rocking back against him. He leaned up to see his mate still sound asleep and calling out to him. Running a hand down Cas' side, Dean listened as Cas' breathing turned shallow and felt his hips thrust forward. Dean slid his hand forward, across Cas' thigh and was rewarded with a low pleading rumble of his name.

Cas was dreaming of him.

"What is it you want, baby?" Dean whispered in Cas' ear. Cas rocked back against him, and Dean felt himself start to harden.

"Deeeeeaaaaann...," Cas moaned. He rocked back again, sighing at the contact with Dean. Dean's hand reached around to slide his fingertips up the length of Cas' already hard and leaking cock. Cas gasped at the contact, his eyes flying open in the light of early morning.

"I'm here, Cas," Dean crooned against Cas' skin, his lips brushing across the hot, soft stretch of his neck, "tell me what you want."

"Dean!" Cas was suddenly fully awake.

"Mmhmm," Dean's lips kept up their attentions to Cas' neck. "You woke me up, baby. You were calling my name," Dean rocked forward, "rocking into me," he nipped at Cas' earlobe, "and you're already hard as a rock and wet for me."

"I'm sorry," Cas panted, "I didn't mean to wake you up." His brow furrowed, but he couldn't keep his hips from rocking back and forth between Dean's hips and hand.

"I'm not," Dean chuckled. "I can't think of a better way to wake up." He kissed down Cas' neck as his hand stroked up his length. "You never answered my question, though. What is it you want?"

"I...I..." Cas' breathy pants hung heavy in the air.

"What were you dreaming about, Cas?"

Cas fell still, his eyes going wide, and his breath caught in his throat.

"Caaaas...?" Dean smiled against the Omega.

"I-...I was dreaming about..." Cas swallowed hard. "Y-your lips on me."

"Mmmm," Dean rolled Cas forward onto his stomach, "I like this dream." Cas pressed back against Dean's hand.

"Not-..." he swallowed again, his voice dropping to barely more than a whisper, "not like that." Dean watched the flush creep up Cas' body. He smiled greedily at the pretty color in his Omega's cheeks. With a hungry growl, Dean flipped Cas onto his back and climbed up over him.

"I like this dream, too, Cas," Dean said firmly, forcing Cas' gaze. He pressed his lips to the hollow at the base of Cas' throat.

Cas' breath hitched as Dean's lips followed the trail of his hands down the front of his body. He ran his hands through the sandy locks of Dean's sleep messed hair, careful not to hurt Dean with his cast. When he felt those perfect lips press to the tip of his leaking cock, Cas stopped breathing all together.

Dean licked up the underside, pressing against the thick vein pulsing full and hot. When he reached the tip and flicked his tongue across the slit, Cas was still frozen. Dean smirked.

"Cas," Dean chuckled, "this ain't gonna be much fun for you if you pass out on me. Breathe, baby." Cas took a ragged, wheezing breath. Dean chuckled again. "That's it. Keep doing that, baby." Dean slid down, slipping his arms underneath Cas' legs and pressed them up. He worked his tongue down to lap at Cas' hole, licking up the delicious slick and waiting for Cas to get his breathing back to normal.

Once he was sure Cas wouldn't pass out, Dean slid his tongue up to lave at Cas' balls. He smiled at the gasp Cas let loose at the contact. This was new to him. To both of them. Dean was certain no one had ever done this for Cas before. And Dean had never done this to a man before, either. But Dean knew what he liked, and he would do his damnedest to make it good for Cas.

Working his way up, Dean flicked his tongue over the slit of Cas' cock. It was the first time he'd had a chance to get a good look at Cas. He was gorgeous. He was longer than Dean, though not quite as thick. The head was a tender, hot red, cut and thicker than the shaft. Dean wrapped his hand around the length and guided it to his mouth. He parted his lips slightly, and let them slide tightly down over the head.

Cas cried out at the sensation, and Dean felt a rush of pride that he could drag that noise from his mate.

Hollowing his cheeks, Dean began to suck in earnest as he slid up and down the length. Cas' grip in Dean's hair tightened, and he arched up into the wet heat of Dean's mouth. Dean swallowed down as much as his inexperienced mouth could take, stroking the rest of Cas' long shaft with one hand.

Dean slid his other hand down, stroking the back of one finger up and down over the tender skin of Cas' scrotum in time with his strokes. He worked lower with each stroke until his finger trailed lightly over Cas' wet, swollen hole. He teased at Cas' entrance with one finger while he stroked and sucked at Cas' throbbing cock.

When the pulse of slick spilled across Dean's hand, he moaned around Cas' length, pressing one finger inside him and massaging his tongue up his shaft.

Cas gasped, nearly shooting off the bed at the overwhelming feeling of Dean _everywhere_. His body shook and he was hyperventilating. Dean moaned again, thrilled with the reaction, and slid a second finger inside his mate.

Dean sought out Cas' prostate as he sucked and swallowed, stroked and flicked. It didn't take him long to find it, and Cas was a writhing mess as soon as he did. The slick pulsed from him in rhythm with the precum that Dean savored with relish. Pressing deep from both sides, Dean hummed around Cas again, sending vibrations through his whole body.

"Dean! Dean! Dean!" Cas panted. The Alpha knew he was close. He felt Cas harden even more against his tongue, and he swallowed around the head.

Cas' hands shot out to his sides, clutching at the sheets as his back bowed up off the bed. With a cry of Dean's name that tore from him, Cas came hard into his Alpha's mouth. Dean swallowed it down, stroking and sucking Cas through his orgasm. He pumped his fingers in and out of Cas, coating his hand in the Omega's sweet slick.

When Cas' body relaxed, Dean pulled off and out of him, crawling up to claim Cas' lips in a heated kiss.

"Oh, god, Dean," Cas groaned, "that was amazing!" Dean stretched himself out along Cas' body. Cas rocked up against him, his cock making every effort to start over.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Dean said against Cas' neck.

"I did," Cas nodded, "very much. But...I need more, now." Cas rocked up against Dean again.

"How do you want me?" Dean asked between kisses. Cas put a hand to his chest and pressed up. Dean got the hint, and, with a final searing kiss to Cas' sweet, pink lips, he sat back, giving Cas room to move. Cas turned himself around, brought his knees up underneath himself, dropped down to his elbows and presented his ass to Dean. "Shit, Cas!" Dean moaned, running his hands over Cas' cheeks. "You sure?" Cas nodded.

"I want to feel you ride me. I don't want you to hold back." Cas looked up over his shoulder at Dean, a sparkle in his eye. "And I want you to watch it."

"Fuck, Cas!" How could he say no to that? Dean swiped his thumb over Cas' hole. Cas moaned as a pulse of slick slipped from him. Dean took his own aching and neglected cock in hand and slid it up and down the cleft of Cas' ass, coating himself in slick.

Dean slid two fingers inside Cas again, stretching and scissoring him open once more. It didn't take nearly as long to prep Cas as it had the first few times, but Dean was still adamant that they go slowly. When he slid the third finger in, Cas began to rock back, seeking more. Dean pulled his fingers out and stroked them over his cock, coating it more.

He lined himself up with Cas' hole and watched as he slowly disappeared inside his mate. Cas moaned in relief at the intrusion, and Dean had to close his eyes and stop his movements to keep from cumming too soon.

With all the excitement of getting Cas off, Dean was already starting to swell. Watching himself fuck into his mate would send him over the edge quickly. He tipped his head up as he began to move in and out. Cas' moans and the almost overbearing pressure of his tight, swollen hole were almost too much for Dean to handle; he couldn't add the sight of Cas taking him into the mix yet.

Once Dean set a steady rhythm, he was able to open his eyes. Looking down, Dean watched as his thick, hard cock was swallowed up by Cas' sweet, wet heat.

"Oh, god, Cas!" Dean moaned, "you're so greedy for me! Just look at you taking my cock. Fuck, it looks so good sliding inside you! God, I wish you could see how fucking gorgeous you are, so tight and eager for me!" Dean gripped at Cas' hips, holding on for dear life.

"Harder, Dean!" Cas cried. "I want it harder!" Dean's knot was swelling quickly as he thrust more firmly into Cas. "Yes! Just like that! Oh, Dean, please don't stop!" Dean's own words failed him. He was hypnotized by the sight of himself disappearing into Cas and the scent of Cas' slick as it leaked out around Dean's length and the sound of Cas begging for Dean to fuck him harder. "Harder, Deeeaan!" Cas moaned.

"Don't want to hurt you, baby," Dean panted.

"You won't!" Cas shook his head, "I can take it! Please, Dean! Give it to me!"

"Fuck, Cas!" Dean groaned. "You want it hard?" Cas nodded, dropping his head to the mattress as Dean thrust into him harder. "You want it so bad, don't you, angel?" Cas hummed at Dean's words, wrapping his good hand around his own cock that grew hard and leaking as Dean grew relentless. "You want my cum, baby? Want me to pound you full of it?" Cas gasped, thrusting himself back to meet Dean even harder. "Oh, fuck, Cas! Take it! Take it!" Dean's thrusts sped up and Cas howled as he came across the sheets, clenching around Dean. Dean's orgasm burst from him, and he thrust one last time, his knot popping past Cas' ring of muscles and catching. "Take it, Cas!" he growled as he emptied himself into his mate.

"Yeeeeesssss!" Cas moaned in pleasure as wave after wave pumped from Dean.

When his limbs were no longer trembling, Dean leaned forward over Cas' back and wrapped an arm around his waist. Gently, he turned them onto their sides and tucked himself up around Cas' back. They settled in, pulling the covers back up over their still warm bodies.

"You know," said Cas, "I probably should call work and let them know I won't be in for the rest of the week." Dean hummed his assent. "You probably should, too, maybe," Cas said more meekly.

"No need," Dean smirked. Cas looked over his shoulder at Dean.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"When Sammy dropped off your car & took the Impala," Dean started, "I kind of told him I wouldn't be in this week. And since it's my shop, who's gonna tell me 'no'?" Cas raised his brow at Dean.

"Dean," Cas hedged, "that was before any of..." he waved a hand between the two of them, "this happened."

"I know," Dean shrugged, "I didn't EXPECT this to happen, but...," he smirked, "a guy can hope, can't he?" Cas smiled at that.

"Yeah," he nodded, "a guy can hope." He pulled Dean's arm around his waist. "Now hand me my phone."


	5. Proceed With Caution

The next time Cas woke, it was midday. His body shook with the tremors of heat, and he was sticky with sweat and layers of his time with Dean. His skin crawled, his mouth was parched, and his eyes ached. He felt hungover. He rolled over to find the space next to him empty, but for a note.

 _Cas,_

 _Went to get some things. Left you a cooler. Make sure you eat. Be home soon._

 _Dean_

Cas reread the note.

Be home soon.

Home.

Whose home?

Cas'?

His mind spun like tires stuck in mud; moving fast and going nowhere faster. Cas rolled back over, to look at his nightstand. A box of protein bars sat there, and on the floor next to it was a cooler filled with Gatorade and meal replacement drinks.

His hands trembling, Cas reached into the cooler for a drink. Downing it in one go, Cas sat up against the headboard. He felt the now familiar wave of his temperature spiking and his body responding to the need for his mate.

But Dean wasn't there.

Cas picked up his phone to text him and see how much longer he would be; Cas could wait. Maybe. Halfway through composing his message, however, a different wave of sensation rolled through Cas' body.

He could feel his stomach revolting at the attempt to rehydrate so quickly. Like a drunken frat boy, Cas staggered from the bed, pulling the sheets halfway across the room with him. Sliding along the wall, he made to the toilet just in time. He wretched into the bowl, heaving up the sickly sweet orange and bitter bile that had filled him.

When his stomach was empty, he laid down on the cool, tile floor. He lacked the strength to make it back to the bed. He'd have to wait for Dean where he was.

Checking his watch, Dean hustled to his car, loaded down with bags. It would have to be enough for now. He could come get the rest of his things later.

Not that he had much, anyway.

They hadn't discussed it at all, but Dean wasn't too worried. With the confessions they had made to one another, it seemed like this was the next logical step. They were mated, after all. Isn't that what mates did? Live together?

He checked his watch again as he started his car. He'd only been gone about 45 minutes, but something nagged at the back of his mind. Dean shook his head. He was just being paranoid. Overprotective. Cas was a big boy; he could take care of himself. If things got rough, Cas would call. Dean's apartment was only ten minutes away.

As he headed back to his Omega, Dean's phone rang in his pocket. A moment of panic swept through him before he saw his brother's name come up on the screen. Dean answered.

"What's up, Sammy?"

"Hey," he said, "I'm really sorry to bug you, but I need you to stop in to the shop. There's some paperwork you gotta sign before we can do payroll and deposits."

"Shit," Dean pulled a quick u-turn and headed back toward the shop, two blocks from his apartment. "I'm on my way. Be there in five."

"I'm sorry, man," Sam sighed genuinely, "but it's Friday, and I can't really haul all this shit over to Cas'."

"Nah," Dean grumbled, "I know, Sammy. Just do me a favor and have all of it ready for me. Cas was asleep when I left, but I've been gone almost an hour already. I don't wanna leave him for too much longer. Neither of us really know what this whole thing will be like for him."

"Sooo..." Dean could hear his brother's smirk, "I take it you pulled your head outta your ass?"

"Shaddup," Dean hung up his phone.

Cas shivered on the floor of the bathroom. His legs were too weak to stand, and he wrapped his shaking arms around himself. He could feel himself leaking again. Looking around for a towel or something to wipe up the sweat and slick, Cas' eyes fell on the shower. Suddenly the idea of sitting under the spray of cool water seemed like the greatest idea he had ever had.

Slowly, Cas crawled to the edge of the shower on trembling limbs. Once there, he had to rest before he pulled open the door and crawled inside. He tried to remember the last time he had cleaned the floor of his shower, but couldn't bring himself to care enough to worry about it. Reaching up, Cas turned on the water.

It took him several tries to get the temperature right to help cool his skin without making him too cold. He slouched down along the wall opposite the shower head, letting the water hit his chest and run down to swirl around his legs and rinse away the mess that coated his skin. Cas tipped his head back against the wall, his eyes sliding shut and arms limp at his sides.

He waited for Dean.

"No, Sammy!" Dean nearly shouted, pulling his coat on, grabbing his keys, and handing over the stack of forms as he headed for the door. "You may NOT call us that!" Sam laughed at his brother's retreating figure, shouting after him.

"Then how about 'DeanCas'?"

"Shaddup, ya bitch!" Dean griped over his shoulder.

"Jerk!" his brother shot back.

Dean climbed back into his car and headed for Cas once more. A growing buzz of unease hummed under his skin, and Dean was anxious to get back to his Omega.

The drive back to Cas seemed to take three times longer than it should have.

When Dean got back, he flew through the door, barely closing it behind him.

"Cas?" he called out, taking the stairs two at a time. His heart skipped a beat when there was no answer. He got to the room, only to find it empty, and the blankets dragged down to the floor.

Dean heard the water of the shower, and hurried to the bathroom. The door was cracked, and the light was on.

"Cas?" he said quietly, pushing the door open. It took a moment for Dean's brain to register Cas on the floor of the shower. "Cas!" He rushed to him, flinging the door wide and reaching for his mate. "Cas! Jesus! Are you alright?!" Cas' glassy eyes blinked up at Dean as the Alpha wrapped his hands around his face.

"Dean," Cas sighed in relief, a smile tugging at his mouth as his heat-addled brain did it's best to keep up. "I tried to drink something," he panted groggily, "but I couldn't keep it down." His brow furrowed as though he were mad at the Gatorade for misbehaving. "'M sorry, Dean." Dean's hands were cool against his skin, and Cas whined when they disappeared from his face.

Dean leaned out of the spray of water to rid himself of his clothing.

"Shhhh," he soothed, tugging at clothing and shoes, "you're fine, baby. It's fine. Don't worry. We'll get you some real food in a little while." Once divested of his clothes, Dean slipped back into the shower, kneeling down in front of Cas.

The water sprayed down over his head, soaking his hair and running down into his eyes and mouth. He leaned forward, wrapping an arm around Cas and hauling him into his lap as he turned and seated himself where Cas had been.

Maneuvering Cas' limp form around, Dean managed to get one of Cas' legs over his own and pull him close. Once he had Cas' legs straddling his own, Dean began to run his hands soothingly up and down Cas' back. Weakly, Cas wrapped his arms up around Dean, tucking his face into the crook of his neck and letting the water spray down his back.

Each breath Cas drew of his Alpha's scent was fortifying. His strength returned with each pass of Dean's hands.

"Dean..." Cas sighed, nuzzling into his skin. His body responded in kind, pulsing slick and filling the small space with the scent of his arousal.

"Tell me what you need, baby," Dean licked at Cas' neck.

"Need you," Cas replied, rocking down against the growing hardness of Dean's cock.

"You have me, baby," Dean chuckled, "you know that. Tell me what you want me to do for you."

"Want you to fuck me, Dean," Cas' strength grew with his arousal, and soon he gripped at Dean's skin and hair, sitting up.

"Right here?" Dean asked earnestly. Cas nodded, moving his legs around until he could kneel on the floor astride his Alpha. Dean slid his hands down, wrapping them around Cas' cheeks and spreading them wide. Cas slid his fingers down, pressing one deep easily. He quickly added another, scissoring at his already loose hole. He moaned, low and needy, deep in his throat. The sound echoed around the room"Damn, baby," Dean moaned against Cas' neck, "you sure know how to get me worked up, don't you?" Cas dropped his head back down to Dean's shoulder.

"Dean...please!" Cas panted against him. "Need you! Please, Dean!"

"Fuck, Cas!" Dean gripped him tighter, sliding his arms around Cas' waist and burying his own face in Cas' neck. "I love to hear you beg for me. God! I never thought I'd ever get to hear it. It's amazing. _You're_ amazing, baby. Let me hear you, Cas, please." Dean couldn't stop the note of pleading in his own voice. It must have had the same effect on Cas, though. A litany of panting entreaties poured from him as he lowered himself onto Dean's throbbing cock.

"Please, Dean! Need to feel you inside me. Need you to fill me up!" Cas clutched at Dean, slick spilling from him and precum leaking down Dean's belly. "Oh, god, Dean! Fuck me. Make me cum all over you. Make me full of your hot, wet cum. Let me feel it when you spill into me and fill me up!" Dean moaned, his head dropping back as he fucked up into Cas' welcoming heat. "Don't stop, Dean! Fuck me full! Want to make you cum inside me. Cum so hard I choke on it, Dean!" Dean gasped at the words that spilled from Cas. He could feel his orgasm building low in his belly already and he wondered, fleetingly, if these were things Cas would ever say to him if his head weren't so drunk on his heat. He hoped they were.

"Fuck, Cas!" was all Dean could manage as Cas began to ride Dean, lifting himself up and slamming back down Dean's full length. His knot began to swell.

"More, Dean!" Cas moaned, "I need more! Need your knot, Alpha! _My_ Alpha! Please! Fuck me full on your knot." Dean shifted himself, changing his angle enough to strike Cas' prostate with each thrust. Cas cried out at it. " _YES!_ Oh, god, Dean, yes! I'm gonna cum. Make me cum, Dean, make me cum!" Dean gripped harder, fucking up into Cas with abandon. He growled low in his ear.

"Cum on my cock, Cas. Cum for me, my sweet Omega."

At that, Cas' body went rigid, clamping down on Dean, and his mouth dropped open in a silent cry as waves of slick and cum spilled from him. Dean moaned at the fluttering muscles that clenched around him. He rocked up into Cas, his firm knot catching at his rim. Dean pressed deep one last time as his own orgasm shot from him and his knot popped into place deep inside his mate.

A breathy moan punched out of Cas as he felt Dean's release fill him up, his knot stretching him wide, sealing Dean's seed deep inside him.

"Yeeeeesssssss..." he sighed as he sank back down onto Dean's shoulder, his arms falling limply to his sides. Dean chuckled at him.

"Come on, angel," he groaned, leaning forward to turn off the water, "let's get you back into bed. We can take a real shower in a little bit." Holding Cas tight to him, Dean heaved them up. His hands under Cas' ass, he carried him, still attached, back to the bed.

Dean sat down on the bed, Cas still in his lap, and scooted them to the middle of the bed. He laid back on the bed, pulling Cas' limp frame down with him and pulling the sheet up over them.

Cas settled in on top of him.

"Dean?" Cas' unsure voice was small.

"Yeah?" Dean stroked his hand through Cas' hair, savoring the feel of the silky strands between his fingers.

"Where did you go?"

"Didn't you get my note, Cas?" he asked, concern and amusement coloring his words.

"Yes, but...," Cas wasn't sure how to ask. "...home?" Dean seemed to understand the unspoken parts of Cas' question.

"Well," he said, his eyes on the ceiling, "I...I know we didn't talk about it yet, but...I mean, your place is so much nicer than mine. Plus you _own_ it. I just rent. Do you mind...I mean, is it alright if I move in?" A moment of silence followed the question as Cas tried to process what Dean had said.

He meant _this_ was his home.

"I'm sorry," Dean rushed, "I just sort of assumed. I guess I should have talked to you about it first, it's just that, well, we're already mated, and I figured-" Cas' hand on his mouth cut him off.

Slowly, Cas lifted his trembling body up to look Dean in the eye.

"There is nothing I want more than to wake up next to you every day." he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to Dean's lips. He smiled as he settled back down and Dean wrapped his arms around him once more.

"Good," Dean breathed as a smile spread across his face, "okay. Good."


	6. Contents Under Pressure

Cas' heat lasted four days. By the time Sunday rolled around he was tender, sore, and exhausted. He felt as though he'd been put through a meat grinder.

Dressed in flannel pajama pants and a t-shirt, one hand rubbing his squinted eyes, he shuffled into the kitchen like a sleepy toddler. Dean was perched, leaning against the counter, next to the coffee pot, a mug of strong brew in his hand as he scrolled through emails on his phone. He looked up as Cas walked in.

"Hey," he chuckled, "look who decided to join the land of the living!" With a grumble and a scrunched frown, Cas walked up to him, burying his face in Dean's neck and leaning into him. Dean laughed as he set down his mug on the counter and wrapped his arms around Cas, rubbing his hands up and down his back. Cas' arms hung limp at his sides as he soaked up the affection from his mate. He hummed in pleasure against Dean's neck.

"Coffee?" Cas croaked out.

"Whole pot," Dean nodded, his hands still soothing.

"Good," Cas sighed, "I need a whole pot." Dean laughed again.

"Dude," he shook his head, "I love ya, and all, but you have _got_ to brush your teeth!" Cas' head snapped back and he stared at Dean, eyes wide with surprise.

"...What?" it was almost a whisper.

"Brush your teeth," Dean repeated. "Seriously, when was the last time you brushed?" Cas' brow furrowed, and he shook his head.

"Not that," Cas swallowed, his heart pounding in his chest. He licked his lips. "You-...you love me?" Dean looked at him in amusement.

"Of course I do, you asshat!" He laughed. Cas' face lit up. "Now go brush your teeth." Cas turned and headed toward the door. Suddenly, nothing hurt anymore and he was wide awake. He turned back to Dean when he reached the doorway, one hand on the frame.

"Dean," he smiled up through his lashes, "I love you, too."

Dean's eyes softened and a tender smirk worked its way up the corner of his mouth.

"I know."

Cas flushed at that and left the room.

A full week had passed, and Dean and Cas fell into a routine quickly and easily. They soon discovered all the wonderful things about living with one another: waking up in each others' arms, sharing meals, curling up on the couch together in the evenings, sharing the burden of bills. And the...not so wonderful things: Dean leaving dirty clothes everywhere, Cas leaving drawers and cupboard doors slightly ajar, blanket hogs and snoring, never replacing the empty toilet paper roll. But they navigated the waters of domesticity and soon settled into it.

The following Monday found Dean eyeballs deep in body work from winter storm car accidents, and Cas at home for the day, his work closed for a Federal Holiday.

Around one, Dean's phone vibrated in his pocket. He wiped his hands and pulled it out to check. It was a short message from Cas.

 _Your office. Close the door._

Fearing something was wrong and that Cas didn't want anyone to hear the conversation that was about to happen, Dean quickly dropped what he was doing and headed to the corner of the shop where his tiny excuse for an office was.

"Benny," he shouted over his shoulder on his way, "I gotta take care of something." He closed the door behind himself as his phone buzzed again.

This time, there was an email from Cas.

Dean walked to the chair behind his desk and sat down. He opened the email, afraid of what he might find there.

 _I put headphones in your coat pocket this morning. You'll want them._

 _Cas_

Dean's brow furrowed in confusion. He reached back to the hook on the wall behind him and dug through his pockets until he found the earbuds Cas had left for him. Quickly, he unwound them and plugged them into his phone.

Another email popped up.

This one had no message, just an attachment.

Dean opened it.

Cas' blue eyes and messy hair moved sideways across the screen. The camera jostled a bit as Cas moved in and out of frame as he set it up on something. Dean tried to look around Cas to see what was happening in the background. He could see the couch with a blanket draped over it and the edge of the coffee table. Cas' face loomed back onto the screen, and Dean caught the wicked glint in his eye.

"I miss you, Dean," Cas' low, rumbling voice sounded in his ears. "And I know you've been stressed at work, so I thought I'd send you something to lift your...mood." As Cas backed up, Dean was able to see his chest was bare. He only had a split second to question it before Cas stood, and Dean saw the long expanse of his body was completely naked.

Dean's mouth dropped open.

He paused the video quickly, and raced to lock the door to his office. When he made it back to his seat, he nearly missed the chair in his eagerness to resume the video.

Dean licked his lips, taking a steadying breath before he hit play. He watched as Cas backed up to the couch, turned around, and knelt on the cushions. With a glance over his shoulder at the camera, Cas leaned forward over the back of the sofa and slid his good hand down over the perfectly round muscle of his ass.

A sigh slipped out of Cas, and Dean answered with the like.

Dean watched, captivated, as Cas dragged his fingers lazily up and down his crease. Slowly, Cas leaned forward and slid his legs farther apart. Dean's eyes tracked the movement of Cas' finger as it swirled delicately around the sweet, pink muscle of his entrance.

Dean's blood began to pool in his groin.

Cas sighed again as he increased the gentle pressure and slid his finger up and down over his hole.

"Deeean..." Cas breathed, low and needy. Dean felt his body respond to the call of his Omega. His heart began to pound, and his hands trembled. "Oh, Dean," he whispered again. Dean watched as a pulse of slick slipped out of Cas, and he couldn't hold back the moan that rolled from him. He clenched his jaw, trying to force himself to be quiet.

Cas moaned as he ran his hand through the slick, rubbing it around his entrance and making his skin glisten with the moisture. He teased and rubbed his hole, sighing in pleasure and dropped his head down to the back of the sofa.

"Wish this was your tongue, Dean," Cas moaned, "all wet and hot and begging for me to get slick." Cas moved one finger to his entrance. "Licking me," he pressed the finger inside, moaning at the feel, "flicking," he pumped his finger in and out a few times before pulling it back out. Dean watched as Cas lifted his head, looked at the camera over his shoulder, and brought the finger up to his mouth. "Tasting me." He licked the slick from his finger, sucking it into his mouth. "I taste so good, you said, Dean. Wish you were tasting me now." Cas pulled the finger all the way into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he continued to suck. "Mmmmmmm..." he hummed around the digit as more slick spilled from him.

" _Fuck."_ Dean breathed.

Cas moved his hand back to his ass and pressed the finger back inside. He slid it in and out, moaning again. Dean watched Cas play with his hole, nearly taunting himself with just one finger; not nearly enough to send him over the edge.

Soon, Cas added another finger, slicking it up with the moisture that was dripping from him. He scissored and stretched his hole as Dean watched, powerless to aid and desperate to enjoy.

Cas began to rock his hips back toward the camera with each thrust. His moans got louder, and Dean's cock grew desperately hard in his pants.

"What are you doing right now, Dean?" Cas asked seductively. "Are you locked in your office? Sitting behind your desk with your cock in your hand?" Slick pulsed from him and he paused to let it run down and drip from him onto the blanket. "Look at that, Dean. Look how wet you got me. Just thinking about you makes me soaked." Dean couldn't help but grip himself tight through his pants at that. Cas' fingers began moving again, a third one joining in. Cas threw his head back, his body arching in pleasure at the stimulation of his own hand.

"Shit," Dean groaned, quietly.

"I wish you were here, Dean. Wish your big, Alpha cock was buried deep inside my greedy hole," Dean thought for a moment he might pass out. "Pounding me into the couch and making me sloppy wet with your cum." Cas was talking dirty to him. It was really _Cas._ Not his heat. Cas really liked it. Dean's trapped cock was throbbing, and he knew he needed a release. But he couldn't do it there. Wouldn't do it there. Not at work. "I'll just have to make due," Cas sighed as he pulled his fingers out.

Dean watched as Cas shifted, sitting himself down on the very edge of the couch, and leaned back. His cock was in full view, hard and leaking. One at a time, Cas brought his feet up to either end of the coffee table and scooted himself lower on the couch. Cas spread himself wide, the camera getting a complete view.

"It's just not the same," Cas sighed again as his casted hand moved out of the frame, "but it'll work. For now." He pulled a vibrator across the cushion of the couch and dragged it lazily up the inside of his thigh.

Dean gasped.

He needed to get out of there. NOW.

But he couldn't move. Cas was teasing his tight, wet hole with the tip, and his slick was dribbling down the length of it.

"Or, maybe," Cas panted, "you'd let me lick it." Dean's hips bucked up involuntarily as he watched Cas slide the vibrator home deep inside himself. "Let me feel it in my mouth. Hot and heavy and drooling on my tongue." He turned the vibrator on, arching up at the sensation, and slid his other hand down around his erection. With slow, teasing strokes, Cas rubbed the silky length of his skin. "Bet you taste good, too, Dean," Cas moaned.

Dean was so hard it hurt.

"Oh, god, Dean!" Cas' breath turned panting as he began to fuck himself with the vibrator. His strokes became firmer and Dean was sure Cas wasn't going to last long. "Want to feel you so bad! Want you to fuck me like you did when I was in heat. Hard and fast and deep! Fuck me, Dean! Fuck me full!" Dean clutched at his phone. He wanted to see it. Wanted to see Cas cum. Needed to see it.

Then, suddenly, Cas stopped.

He gripped himself tight at the base of his cock, and pulled the vibrator out. He closed his eyes, dropping his head to his chest, and took several panting breaths.

"I'd rather wait for you," he said to the camera. With his good hand still around his erection, Cas' casted hand disappeared from the frame once again. When it came back, Dean noticed a smaller object in it.

Cas dragged the blue rubber plug up his thigh the same way he had with the vibrator. With a moan, he popped it into place, then looked back at the camera.

"Come home and fuck me, Dean."

The screen went black.

Fuck.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Dean hurt so much he couldn't stand up. And he was so riled up, he couldn't sit still.

Leaning forward on the desk, Dean heaved himself up, bent low over the heavy metal. He took several gulping breaths. He could smell his own arousal, strong, in the office.

He had to get out of there.

He picked up his phone again and sent off a message to Benny, out in one of the bays.

 _ **Need to go.**_

Benny texted back.

 _You okay?_

Dean sighed. There was no way he could tell him what Cas had just sent him.

And no way Benny wouldn't notice the more than obvious signs of _why_ Dean was leaving. He still had to try.

 _ **Fine. Just need to go. What are you working on?**_

 _Paint job on that Cutlass. You need something?_

Good. That meant he was near the front of the shop and Dean could slip out the back without too much trouble.

 _ **Close up for me?**_

 _Will do._

Dean grabbed his coat, pulling out his keys and tucking his phone away as quickly as possible. He unlocked his door, and peaked out. No one was around.

With as much speed as his still throbbing erection would allow, Dean raced to his car. He made it inside and pulled the door shut without any interruption.

Heaving a sigh of relief, Dean started the engine and threw the Impala into reverse. He draped an arm across the seat and turned to watch out the rear while he backed up.

There was a knock on his window.

Dean hit the breaks, turning to see who it was. With a growl, Dean rolled the window down.

"Damn it, Sam!" he shouted, "what do you want?"

"Why are you leaving?" He asked, leaning down toward the window.

"Personal matter," he grumbled. The last thing he wanted to talk to his little brother about was his raging hard on.

"Is everything okay?" Sam's eyes were wide.

" _Yes,_ Sam," Dean said through gritted teeth, "everything is fine. I just need to go...take care of something." Sam smirked at him.

"I know." Dean's eyes went wide with shock.

"Whaddya mean 'you know?'" Dean growled.

"Dude, the flower shop three buildings over knows," he laughed. "You reek." Dean clenched his jaw, nearly pouting at his brother as he rolled his window back up.

"Say hi to Cas, for me!" Sam shouted, laughing as Dean peeled out of the parking lot.

Dean did everything in his power to get home as soon as he could. He shifted himself in the painful confines of his greasy jeans every half mile or so.

Normally, when Dean got home, he liked to take a shower and scrub the sweat and grime off his body. Today, though, that would just have to wait. His Omega was waiting for him. His Omega wanted him. And Dean wouldn't make him wait any longer than he absolutely had to.

Dean raced to the door, making himself stop to take a deep, calming breath before he went in to his mate.

Slowly, he turned the doorknob.

The scent of his Omega hit him hard as he opened the door, and what little the discomfort of the ride home had done to flag his arousal, the smell of Cas' slick was enough to bring it back full force. A rumbling purr poured from Dean as he stalked into the house.

"Deeeaaan..." Cas moaned as soon as the sound and scent of the worked up Alpha hit him. Dean's boots followed the sound, and he found Cas, much as he had been at the end of the video. Naked, leaking, wet and hard, Cas was slouched down on the couch in the living room. Dean approached him like prey, pulling off his shirt and undoing his pants on the way.

"Do you have _any_ idea how much trouble you are in?" Dean's rumbling growl made Cas shiver. Smiling up at him, Cas nodded. His eyes traveled Dean's body hungrily, and he stroked himself.

Cas let out a moan of longing when Dean finally pulled his hard length free of his clothing. His jeans and boxer-briefs pressed low on his hips. Dean slid his hand up his own length, squeezing and massaging his already swelling knot as he knelt down in front of Cas. He gripped Cas' legs and spread them wide, exposing the base of the plug.

One hand still holding Cas' leg, Dean slid the other down the inside of his thigh in mimickery of Cas' earlier movements. When he reached the plug, Dean slid his fingers over it. He looked up into Cas' blown eyes as he gripped it and slowly pulled it out. Cas' eyes fell shut and he sighed when he was empty.

Dean looked down to watch the gaping, little hole flutter in search of him. He took his hot length in hand and slid it up and down the cleft of Cas' ass, lubing himself with Cas' slick. He held the head of his cock just below Cas' hole, and pressed against his skin.

"This what you wanted, angel?" Dean rumbled. "Wanted my hard dick buried in your tight little ass?" Cas moaned, nodding, as a pulse of slick slipped from his hole. Dean watched it drip down over the head of his cock. "That's it, baby. Get wet for me." He ran the tip up and down over Cas' entrance before thrusting himself all the way inside.

Cas gasped at the breach, his hands flying out to his sides, eyes shooting wide, and back arching up. Dean pulled back, only to thrust in again. Cas cried out.

"Dean! Oh, god! That's it! Don't stop! Harder! Faster!" Cas panted, his cries loud and full of unmeasurable ecstasy.

"Like this, Cas?" Dean pounded into him relentlessly, and Cas clutched at the waistband of Dean's clothing, holding on for dear life. "This how you wanted me? Quick and dirty and hard?" Cas moaned, again. He nodded, no longer able to form words. "So dirty for me, aren't you Cas? Sending me videos of yourself all wet and ready for me. Making me so hard at work I had to leave." He shifted his hips and thrust again.

" _YES!_ Right there! Harder, Dean, harder! Oh, yes! Fuck me, Dean! Fuck me full! Need your cum, Dean!" Cas shouted, his words tumbling out. Dean gripped Cas' legs, pushing them back toward his chest as he fucked harder and deeper into him. Dean's knot was swelling fast.

He shifted again, and made his thrusts more shallow, letting his knot bump up against Cas' entrance, but not breach it. He wrapped one hand around Cas' length and began to stroke in time with his thrusts.

"Dean?" Cas questioned the change in movement. Dean leaned forward over him.

"Wanna watch it drip from you, Cas," Dean purred in his ear. "Wanna see my cum leaking from your fucked out hole." Cas gasped, clutching at Dean. He was so close. "Cum for me, baby. Let me see it dripping down your cock." Dean pumped his hand over the head of Cas' cock as the man below him cried out wordlessly. He felt it harden beneath his touch and the warm release spill into his fingers. Dean stroked him through it, feeling the clench of his muscles around his own hardness. "That's it, Cas!" Dean thrust quickly, shallowly, "So good for me, baby! Gonna make me cum hot and hard inside you. Oh, god, Cas!" Dean sped up, "Gonna fuck you full!" His body clenched as he pumped his seed into Cas, pressing his knot as deep as it would go without catching.

With his good hand, Cas reached down between them and massaged Dean's knot, milking more cum from him. Dean moaned at the feeling.

When he was fully spent, Dean slipped out of Cas and sat back on his heels, pushing Cas' legs up to his chest once more. Cas' hand fell to his own entrance, and he slid a finger back and forth over his hole, making the muscles flutter and pulse out the mixture of their arousals.

Dean watched as his cum and Cas' slick ran down from Cas' pink furled hole.

"Look at that creamy mess, Cas." Dean ran his hand, still covered in Cas' release, through the mess, smearing it and mixing together all their enjoyment. "Fuck, that is so hot!" Dean leaned in and licked up a taste of the blend.

Humming in pleasure, he licked at Cas' hole, smearing it across his lips.

Cas moaned at the feel of Dean's tongue, but reached down to pull Dean up to him. Dean went willingly, claiming Cas' mouth with his own when Cas pulled him close. Cas ran his hand through Dean's hair and gripped it, pulling him back. Dean looked down at the hunger in Cas' eyes and watched as Cas leaned forward to lick the flavor of them from Dean's lips.

"You do taste good, Dean." Cas smiled up at him.

"You can taste me any time you like, Cas," Dean smiled. "Just, maybe not during business hours." Cas chuckled.

"You have to go back, don't you?" Cas asked, a bit of disappointment showing through.

"Yeah," Dean sighed as he ran his hands up and down Cas' gorgeous, bare skin, "we're swamped. And we are supposed to be getting four more cars in this afternoon."

"I figured," Cas said, wrapping his arms around Dean. "I made you a lunch. It's on the counter. Don't forget it when you leave." Dean smiled down at him.

"Thanks, Cas."

"Mmhmm," he nodded, "now go get going. The sooner you get everything done, the sooner you'll be home again." With that, he kissed the Alpha and pushed him back, smirking, to get dressed and head back to work.


	7. Dangerous Curves Ahead

"Heya, Cas," Dean smiled, phone in one hand and keys in the other, "Just leaving work. Whaddya want for dinner?" He climbed into the Impala and started the engine.

"Burgers," Cas answered, definitively.

"Again?" Dean laughed. "Dude, that's the third night in a week." He pulled out of the parking lot and headed for home.

"I thought you liked burgers," Dean could almost hear Cas' tilted head and scrunched brow.

"I do! I'm not complaining," Dean replied, "just wondered what's up with all the red meat."

"I don't know," Cas sounded as though he were pouting, and the thought made Dean smile to himself, "they just sounded good."

"Then burgers it is," Dean acquiesced. "Hey," he said, changing topics, "you need me to go with you tomorrow?"

"No," Cas dismissed, "they're just going to take the cast off."

"Alright," Dean nodded, "I'll be home in a few."

Six weeks to the day after his fall, Cas sat on the exam table in the doctor's office. He was both eager and anxious about the appointment. Knowing full well the doctor would ask even _more_ invasive questions than last time, Cas picked nervously at the cast on his arm. He traced over the symbols and words he and Dean had decorated it with one drunken evening, a couple of weeks after he got it, that had ended with Cas hurling and Dean falling asleep with one leg still in his pants.

Cas chuckled at the memory as the doctor finally came in.

"Well, Mr. Novak," he said, looking over Cas' chart, "you ready to get that thing off?"

"More than ready," Cas nodded. He watched as the doctor paused in looking at the paperwork. He flipped a few pages, looking back and forth between the records.

"Mr. Novak," Cas knew what was coming and he braced himself for it, "It says here that at your last appointment you were unpresented. Your paperwork from today, however has you down as an Omega?"

"Yes," Cas fidgeted, "that's correct." The doctor nodded, his brow furrowing thoughtfully.

"When did you present?"

"The day I got my cast," Cas said. "Not long after I left here, actually." The doctor nodded, making notes on Castiel's chart.

"Did you have any trouble with your heat?" He asked, still writing.

"No," Cas shook his head. "My mate was there to help." The doctor paused, looking up at Cas.

"Were you mated prior to your heat?" he asked, the surprise showing on his face.

"No," Cas shook his head again. Concern edged the doctor's face, and he put his hands down on top of the chart in his lap.

"How soon after you presented were you mated?"

Cas' brow furrowed as he tried to do the math.

"An hour? Maybe two?" The doctor's face turned grim.

"Mr. Novak," he said, low and urgent, "there are laws against Alphas who mate an Omega by force. If you were-"

"Oh! NO!" Cas interrupted him quickly, waving his hands in front of himself. "No. It wasn't like that at _all_!" Cas laughed. "I've known Dean since we were eight. He's my best friend."

"I see," said the doctor, relief washing over him, "so, you both entered into the mating willingly?" Cas smiled, remembering the clumsy admissions and long-withheld confessions.

"We did," he nodded. The doctor smiled at him.

"Then, congratulations, Mr. Novak. I'd like to run some blood work on you, now that you've presented. Make sure everything is as it should be. If you presented six weeks ago, you should be nearing your next heat, and I'd like to check your hormone levels." Cas nodded. He knew that would happen. "Good. Now, let's get that cast off, shall we?"

Dean's heart was pounding. He drove like a madman, cutting off other cars and nearly running red lights. Cas' text had been terrifying.

 _Doctor's. Now._

That was all it had said. Panicked, Dean ran out of the shop with barely a word to anyone. He flew into the parking lot of the doctor's office and raced to the door. Bursting through it, wild eyed, he rushed to the receptionist.

"Castiel Novak?" he asked, before he'd even reached the counter. They must have been expecting him. The woman pointed at a door to the right of the window.

"Last room on the left," she said gently. Her tone did nothing to ease his anxiety, and he pushed through the door roughly. He tried his best to slow himself down as he approached the room. If something was wrong, Cas would need him to be calm and reassuring. Whatever it was, they would figure it out together.

With a fortifying breath, Dean opened the door.

He could smell the fear and worry rolling off his mate, seated on the exam table. Cas' eyes were wide and terrified as Dean stepped into the room. He looked like he might cry.

"Cas-?" Dean's own fear showing through in his voice.

"I'm pregnant."

Dean froze.

"I'm sorry," Cas whispered.

He didn't know what to do. He was sure Dean wouldn't want this. Sure, they had said it: in the throws of passion and in the desperate need for release with one another. But that had all been theoretical, right? Every Alpha wanted to think they could fill an Omega; breed them up. But Dean wouldn't really want this. He couldn't.

Cas watched as Dean's eyes went wide and his jaw clenched. Watched as Dean stalked forward toward him, his fists clenched. Watched as his chest heaved with panting breaths as he stopped, looming over Cas.

Cas shrank back, curling in on himself as Dean approached. He flinched when Dean's hands came roughly up to his face.

"I'm so sorry," the words rushed from Cas. "We should have been more careful. I just didn't -." His words were cut off as Dean's mouth came crashing down on his own. Eagerly, Dean surged forward into Cas, a low, possessive rumble rolling from him.

Relief flooded from Cas, and he wrapped his arms up around Dean's neck. Dean pulled back to look Cas in the eye. He rubbed his thumb across Cas' cheek, a brilliant smile breaking across his own face. He leaned back in for another kiss. This one much more gentle.

"This is wonderful, Cas!" he smiled against his lips, "why the fuck would you be sorry?!" Cas ducked his head.

"I-...I didn't know if you would want this," he shrugged. "We haven't talked about it. Not really, anyway." Dean tilted his face back up to look at him. "I didn't know if you'd be happy about it."

"Cas," he said so gently it nearly broke Cas' heart, "I'm thrilled." A look of hope crossed Cas' face. "Really," Dean nodded, "this...this is wonderful. _You're_ wonderful," he beamed. Cas finally smiled at him. Dean dropped down to one knee, grabbing Cas by the hips, and pressed his face against Cas' stomach. "You hear that in there?" he nearly shouted. Cas laughed, sliding his hands into Dean's hair. "Your daddy is wonderful!"

"I see you've heard the news," the doctor laughed from the still-open doorway. Dean stood up, a goofy grin plastered to his face. "You must be Mr. Winchester." He held out his hand to Dean, who shook it firmly. "Congratulations," he said genuinely.

"Thanks," Dean beamed.

"Well, Mr. Novak," he turned to Cas, "here is your prescription for prenatals." He handed Cas a slip of paper. "Some information on Omega pregnancy, and a few resources for what to expect." He handed over a few brochures. "Be sure to set up an appointment with the receptionist to come back in about two weeks. We'll do a sonogram, and you can get your baby's first picture." He smiled at them.

"Thank you, doctor," Cas said, shaking his hand.

"Congratulations, again," he said before turning and leaving them in the room together. When the door closed behind him, Dean turned to Cas. His eyes were lowered, staring at the brightly colored front of one of the brochures in his hand.

"Hey," Dean said to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Cas looked up at him slowly. "You okay with this, Cas?" He nodded, brow furrowed. "You sure?"

"Yes," he answered softly. "I'm...I just need to know that you are."

"Are you kidding me?!" Dean laughed, "my own little miniature of you running around?" He pulled Cas forward against him, wrapping his arms around Cas' shoulders. "How could I _not_ be thrilled about that!" Cas locked his arms around Dean's waist and buried his face in his Alpha's chest.

"I can't tell if you are being serious," Cas mumbled into Dean.

"Cas," Dean pulled him back, "I _am_ being serious. This is a good thing!" he rubbed his hands up and down Cas' arms. "Now, you sure you're good with this?" Cas pressed his lips together, trying to hide his smile, and nodded. "Good," Dean nodded back, a huge grin spreading across his face, "'cause it's fucking _fantastic_!" He leaned in, kissing Cas soundly once more.

That night, Dean couldn't keep his hands off of Cas. Slowly, reverently, he ran his fingers across Cas' bare skin, mapping his body and pressing affection into him with each touch. He laid Cas out below him on the bed, and soaked him in loving attention.

With tender lips and calloused hands, Dean tried to make Castiel know just how amazing Dean thought he was. He covered every inch of Cas' body with kisses and caresses and reveled in the arousal he drew from his mate.

Pushing aside his own desire to dive in and savor the slick that pulsed from Cas, Dean traveled the length of his body by inches. When he reached his stomach, he laid both hands on it and kissed over the soft swell that would grow to be their pup. Dean dragged his lips back and forth across the place, breathing soft sighs of his happiness into Cas' skin.

"So amazing, baby," he purred, barely more than a whisper. Cas ran a hand through his hair. "Growing my pup inside you." He smiled at Dean's words, the truth and sincerity of them seeping into his skin. "So fucking amazing!" Dean continued on down Cas' body, pressing his lips to the tip of Cas' erection.

Cas moaned at the contact, his hips rocking up against Dean's mouth.

"Deeeaan...," he sighed, running his hands through sandy locks once more, "Dean, please. I want to feel you." Dean wrapped his hands around Cas' hips, sliding his mouth down around his hard length. Dean hummed around him, and Cas moaned, his fingers clutching at Dean's hair. "Please!"

Unable to deny Cas anything, Dean slid off him and stroked his hands down between Cas' thighs. Gripping them, he spread them wide and pressed them up toward Cas' chest. The strong scent of his arousal drew a low rumble from Dean as he leaned in to lick gently at Cas' hole. Cas sighed into the touch, slick spilling from him as Dean worked him open with his tongue.

"More, Dean," he rocked back onto the strong muscle. "I need more." Dean slid a finger in alongside, pumping it in and out slowly, savoring the drag. Cas sighed again, relaxing into the mattress as his Alpha cared for him.

Soon, Dean added a second finger, and began to stretch Cas gently, moaning at the wetness that he stroked from his Omega. Dean licked deep, between the stretch of his fingers, savoring the feel of his tongue so deep inside his mate.

A string of sounds, nearly as delicious as his slick, poured from Cas and Dean drowned in them.

With tenderness, Dean pressed a third finger into Cas, pulling still more beautiful responses from him. His tongue and fingers still buried deep, Dean watched Cas, panting and flushed, arch and writhe on the bed. His hands clutched at Dean, and his body called out to him in every way imaginable.

At last, Dean sat up on the bed, crawling forward between Cas' legs. He leaned down over Cas, taking in the sight of his glassy, lust-blown eyes and the color high in his cheeks. Hovering over him, Dean whispered.

"Are you sure it's okay? We won't..." Cas smiled and nodded, urging him forward.

"The baby will be fine, Dean," Cas reassured. "Please." He reached his arms up, sliding one around Dean's shoulders to pull him down and the other around his back to keep him close.

With a gentle pressure, Dean pressed himself deep inside Cas, moaning as he sank into the nearly overwhelming heat. When his hips were flush against Cas, Dean rolled them, rocking himself in farther and pushing a moan from the man under him.

Dean set a slow and sensual pace, filled with soft sighs and tender kisses. The sweet drag of skin against skin set both their nerves on fire. They savored one another with each rocking movement. Wrapping his arms underneath Cas, Dean pulled him closer.

"So good, Cas," Dean growled low in his ear as he thrust deep, "so good to me. My angel." Cas sighed at the praise, letting it wash over him, run hot and thick through his veins. "So amazing!" Cas felt Dean's knot swelling against his slick hole.

"Please, Dean," Cas whispered to him, "please!" Dean moaned at the entreaty, thrusting harder though just as slowly. Cas moaned, a low breathy sound, as Dean's knot began to catch at his rim. "Deeper, please!" His Alpha was only too happy to comply.

Between their stomachs, Cas' own swollen cock leaked, slicking their skin and creating sweet friction. Arms still gripping one another, they rocked together, meeting each others' loving rhythm and pushing them both closer to the edge of blissful release.

"Cas," Dean panted, "wanna feel you cum on my knot, baby. Want you to feel me fill you up even more. Feel what you do to me? How you make me feel so fucking good? God, Cas! Love it! Love you!" Cas gasped at that, meeting Dean's thrust with as much force as he could.

Dean buried his face in Cas' neck, breathing deep the sweet scent of his Omega. It had changed. There was a note of something new that Dean couldn't quite place. It instantly sparked his possessive instinct, and he nipped at Cas' neck, running his teeth over the mating mark he had made. "Fuck, you smell so good, baby! You smell like home," he thrust harder, his grip tightening. "Smell like...mine," he thrust again, his knot slipping into Cas' hole and catching fully as his orgasm rolled through him. "All mine!"

Cas came at the words, calling Dean's name and spilling his release between them as Dean's cock pulsed inside him.

They clung to one another even after their orgasms had passed.

After long minutes, Dean leaned up on one elbow, grabbing tissues to clean their stomachs. He wiped them both up, then propped himself on both elbows, doing what he could to keep his weight off of Cas. He looked down into Cas' smiling eyes and saw the humor lining his features.

"What?" Dean asked, suddenly self-conscious. Cas chuckled at him.

"You're not going to crush us, Dean," Cas shook his head. "You can lay back down." Dean flushed a little, embarrassed at having been caught in his concern.

"Yeah, well," he mumbled, "can never be too careful." Cas laughed at that, tugging Dean back down onto him. They drifted off, wrapped in each other.

Cas woke, sometime later, in the darkness of the room. He was warm and comfortable, but the pillow next to him was empty. It took a moment to realize where Dean was.

Afraid Dean would be embarrassed at being caught, Cas made no show of being awake. He lay still, letting the warmth of Dean's hand and cheek soak into his belly. Dean was settled low between Cas' legs, his head on Cas' hip and one hand resting on Cas' stomach, his other arm was wrapped up along Cas' side.

Dean's fingers dragged slowly back and forth across the soft skin of Cas' stomach, and every now and then, Cas would feel Dean's head move and the press of his lips against the tender swell. Cas smiled to himself, closing his eyes once more.

"So amazing," he heard Dean whisper into the darkness.

Cas drifted back to sleep, secure in the knowledge that this unexpected addition would, indeed, be a welcome one.


	8. Caution: Contents May Be Hot

Dean's knee bounced absently as he sat in the stiff waiting room chairs. He chewed on his lip as Cas flipped calmly through an outdated magazine. Dean leaned forward in his chair, resting his elbows on his knees. A moment later he shifted back, his knee bouncing continuously.

"Dean," Cas didn't look up from his article, "relax." Dean heaved a sigh and ran a hand down his face.

"Sorry," he mumbled. He looked at his phone, checking the time. Again.

As he slipped it back into his pocket, the door at the other end of the waiting room opened. A sweet-faced woman with big, brown eyes and dark hair looked around the room.

"Winchester-Novak?" she called. Dean launched out of the chair, his hand raised.

"Here," he nearly shouted. "That's us. Right here." He rushed toward the door, then turned and headed back to Cas when he realized he had basically left without him. He reached down and tried to help Cas up out of his chair.

Cas huffed a laugh and rolled his eyes at Dean. His Alpha was beside himself with nervous excitement and barely restrained anticipation.

"Dean, I'm fine," he waved him off. "Relax!" Not sure what to do with himself, Dean fidgeted as he followed Cas and the highly amused nurse into the exam room.

"Alright, Mr. Novak," she said when they were in the room. "Just a few questions before we get started." Cas nodded serenely, Dean shifted his weight from one foot to the other. The nurse, Tessa, her name tag read, patted the exam table and Cas seated himself. She took his pulse and temperature, measured his blood pressure, and checked his oxygen levels. "Have you been experiencing any nausea or morning sickness?" Cas shook his head.

"Only occasionally," he shrugged. "Mostly I've just been tired." Tessa smiled.

"Well, your energy has been diverted elsewhere," she laughed, opening his chart and reading through it. "Have you had any symptoms of your heat so far? It looks like you'd be starting about now, if not for the pregnancy."

"Not like last time," Cas shook his head again. "I've been really thirsty, and a bit uncomfortable, but I suppose that could be the pregnancy, too."

"That's true," Tessa nodded, "although, don't be alarmed if you find yourself hit with some of the symptoms. It's fairly common for an Omega during the first trimester." She made some notes on the chart in front of her. "Still taking your prenatals?" Cas nodded. "Good. Well, let's get the tech in here so you can see your little one." Her bright smile lit up her whole face, as she set down the chart and headed toward the door.

Once Tessa was gone and it was just the two of them in the room together, Cas turned to Dean.

"How are you holding up?" Cas' eyes danced with mirth at the anxious Alpha.

"'M okay," Dean tried for nonchalance and failed miserably. Cas laughed, reaching up to grab Dean's face and pull him in for a lingering kiss. A knock at the door made them break apart like teens getting caught by their parents.

A tall, slim woman in her early thirties walked in, a bright and friendly smile on her face.

"Hello!" She greeted them warmly. "My name's Sarah, I'm the ultrasound tech. We're going to have you take off your shirt, Mr. Novak. And if you could just lower the waistband of your pants and underwear a bit, that would be great." Cas did as instructed as she wheeled a large machine out from the corner. "Go ahead and lay back," she nodded at the paper covered pad of the reclined table. Again, Cas followed her directions.

Dean hovered.

As Sarah washed her hands and put on a pair of medical gloves, Dean moved closer. When she turned back to face Cas, she nearly slammed into Dean's chest. She looked up at him, a smirk playing across her warm features.

"Mr. Winchester," she chuckled, "how about if you stand on the other side of the table. That way you can see the screen, and still be close to your mate."

"Yeah," Dean nodded, unaware of his own eagerness, "yeah, sure." He moved around to Cas' other side and took his hand.

"Well, gentlemen," Sarah said as she turned the machine on, "shall we have a look at this little one?"

"Yeah!" Dean beamed. Cas smiled and nodded. With a grin of her own, the tech picked up a bottle of lube and held it, open, over Cas' abdomen. She poured a generous amount onto his skin. Cas hissed at the cold gel. "What's that for?" Dean asked.

"This helps the wand slide better over the skin. It also has some conductive properties, since the ultrasound wave can't pass through air," she explained as she spread the gel around and pressed the wand to his stomach. "Let's take a look. Mr. Winchester, would you mind getting the lights?" Dean reached behind him with his free hand and flipped off the switch.

Dean leaned forward, looking at the weird black and white blobs on the screen as Sarah moved the wand around.

"Looks like you've got a good, thick lining, Mr. Novak," she smiled.

"A what?" Dean asked.

"Lining," she repeated. "think of it as the cushion your baby will be snuggled in for the next seven months or so." Dean nodded, his brow furrowed. Cas squeezed his hand. Sarah moved the wand around Cas' stomach, pausing every so often to click on one spot or another and making measurements with the cursor. She slid the wand to the other side of Cas' abdomen. "There you are!" she said brightly as a small, peanut shaped form came on the screen.

Cas stared in wonder at the tiny figure frozen on the screen as Sarah clicked away.

"What?" Dean said, "where? I don't see anything." He squinted at the screen, trying to understand. Cas chuckled at him.

"Right here," Sarah said, with amused patience. "This part right here is the head. Here is the spine..." she guided Dean's eyes with the cursor.

Cas looked up at his mate, watching his face as understanding blossomed. Dean's eyes went wide, glassing over with tears as he saw the tiny form of his baby for the first time.

"Baby is looking really good," Sarah smiled at the two of them, "right on schedule." She moved the wand around to check the rest of Cas' abdomen. "Everything seems to be looking great. You guys sh- Oh!" She paused the wand.

Cas squeezed Dean's hand, his eyes glued to the screen, and gasped.

"What?! What is it?!" Dean panicked, "What's wrong?!"

"Nothing is wrong," Sarah smiled at the men. "We just have a little surprise!"

"Is that...?" Cas breathed.

"Yup," Sarah beamed, "baby number two."

"Dean, for heaven's sake," Cas sighed with a chuckle as Dean opened his door and tried to help him from the Impala, "I'm pregnant, not inept." He waved off Dean's attempts to aid him and blew past him, heading for the door.

"I know," he retorted, following after Cas "I'm...just..." Cas stopped and turned back to him.

"Being an overprotective Alpha who just found out he's about to have twins," Cas stated with a smirk plastered firmly to his face as Dean walked up to him. Cas leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Dean's mouth. "If I need your help, I promise, I will ask for it." He turned on his heel and headed in through the door.

When Dean finally made it inside, he found Cas at the sink, guzzling a glass of water.

"You alright there, Cas?" Dean asked. Cas nodded.

"Just really thirsty," he replied between swallows. "Have been all day." He pulled off his coat and rolled up his sleeves. Dean watched as he passed a hand across his brow.

"Cas...," he hedged.

"Just the hormones, I think," he shook his head. "They said it's common to experience a few heat-like symptoms the first trimester." He chugged more water, "and, if I weren't pregnant, this is about when I'd be going into heat, so..." he trailed off with a shrug, downing the rest of the glass.

Cas hovered on the edge of consciousness. He dreamed of being on a boat, and rocking with the waves. It was making him nauseous. Distantly, he knew he was partly responsible for it; that he was thrusting his hips in need. In search of something...

"Cas!" Dean grunted in his sleep next to him, and Cas surfaced with a gasp. He was leaking. He looked at his Alpha next to him, eyes closed, fists clenched, rocking down against the mattress. As Cas breathed deep the spicy scent of Dean's arousal, he realized that his mate had gone into rut. Cas rolled to his back next to Dean and slid his hand up under his fist, just as he had done when they were twelve. His hips bucked, looking for friction. For Dean.

"Dean," he whispered, "Dean!" He squeezed his hand, and Dean's eyes shot open.

"Cas!" His own startled gasp took Dean by surprise. "Cas, I...I think..."

"I know sweetheart," Cas nodded at him. Dean's scent was intoxicating. It had Cas hard and leaking even more in an instant.

"Cas..." Dean's voice was pleading.

" _Yes_ , Dean!" Cas moaned, "please!"

With a feral growl, Dean launched himself at Cas, climbing over his body and tugging his boxers off unceremoniously. His own followed quickly. Dean pressed his face into the crook of Castiel's neck, a rumbling purr pouring from deep in his chest as he breathed in the scent of Cas; mated and full.

Cas' body shuddered underneath his Alpha, a wave of slick pulsing from him and his muscles fluttering in anticipation. He spread his legs wide, drawing his knees up toward his chest as Dean rocked down against him, settling deeper.

Dean reached a hand down, pressing against Cas' willing hole. He dragged his teeth across Cas' skin as he felt his Omega spill more wetness against his palm. Rubbing over Cas' entrance, Dean's Alpha instincts took over and his hips began to rock against Cas' in a steady rhythm. Rutting against Cas, Dean slipped a finger inside him. His Omega let out a long, low moan at the breach. Dean slid a second finger in alongside the first and scissored Cas open.

Growing impatient at Dean's control, Cas began to thrust down onto his fingers, his body begging for more.

"Fuck, Cas," Dean's deep voice rolled over him, setting his nerves aflame, "need you so bad, baby! Please!" Cas clutched at him as he pressed a third finger in. He was just as eager to feel his Alpha.

"Oh, Dean!" Cas moaned against his shoulder, "take me! Want to feel your Alpha cock fill me up!" With a snarl, Dean nipped at Cas' neck, pulling his fingers out and settling his imposing frame over Cas'. Cas put a hand to Dean's chest, pushing him back. "No," Cas said. Trembling with need and barely able to restrain himself, Dean stopped.

"What?" Confusion and panic showed in his eyes as he willed his body to still. A wicked glint lit Cas' eyes and he crawled out from underneath his Alpha.

"Like this," he crooned in Dean's ear as he turned himself around, presenting his ass to the Alpha in rut. Dean nearly choked on his tongue. Cas looked up at him over his shoulder. "I want to feel you for days, Dean. Fuck me hard."

It was all the prompting he needed, he grabbed his Omega by the hips and knelt between his legs. Lining himself up, he pressed deep inside Cas' welcoming heat. With a moan, his head fell back, and his eyes slipped shut as he let his other senses drink in the effect Castiel had on him. Dean wanted to make it last, to make it good for Cas, but his body had other plans.

"Do it, Dean," Cas panted, "I can take it."

"Oh, god, Cas," Dean sighed, "take it!" He thrust forward into his mate, letting his instinct take over as he pounded in and out of Cas, his swelling knot already starting to catch. He worried for the man below him, but the sounds that poured from Cas' mouth were enough to convince Dean that his mate was enjoying it just as much as he was. "Fuck, Cas," Dean's breaths turned to panting moans, "feel so good! So wet and hot for me, baby!" He sped up, snapping his hips against Cas' firm ass, the sound slick and obscene. "Wanna feel you cum on my cock, Cas." Dean gripped him harder, shifting his angle until he hit Cas' sweet spot and made him cry out in pleasure.

"Don't stop, Dean!" he shouted, thrusting himself back against his Alpha, "don't stop! Oh, make me cum, Dean! I'm so close!"

Sweating and trembling, Dean redoubled his efforts, pounding fiercely into Cas.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Cas cried as all the muscles of his body tightened. He could feel his orgasm building swiftly and racing for release despite the fact that his cock hung hot and untouched between his legs. "That's it, Dean! _YES!_ " Clenching hard around Dean's swollen knot, pulling it in and locking it in place, Cas came in forceful spurts, coating the sheet below him.

With a growl, Dean emptied his own release deep inside Cas, letting his Omega's contracting muscles milk from him all they could. His orgasm lasted longer than either of them expected, and they both savored the sensations.

At long last, Dean's hips stilled, and he draped his body over Cas'. Grabbing his arm, Cas guided the two of them, still locked together, down to the mattress, careful to avoid the mess they'd made. They settled back in, both worn from their encounter. Through a yawn, Cas spoke.

"We'd better get some sleep while we can," he nestled into Dean's chest. "I have a feeling you'll be waking me up again soon."

"You woke _me_ up!" Dean grumbled in protest.

"You were rutting into the bed!" Cas argued.

"You smell like you're in heat," Dean countered, pulling Cas close and burying his face in his neck. Cas laughed. "Nah," Dean shook his head, "not true. You smell like...heaven."


	9. Authorized Personnel Only

Cas rolled his eyes.

"It's a _vegetable,_ Dean," he said, plucking the leafy green bunch from his mate's hand and setting it in the cart.

"Looks like weird lettuce," Dean shrugged, following after the dark-haired man. "Either way, I ain't gonna eat it."

"Yes you will," Cas smirked.

"No way," Dean pointed at him. Cas stopped, turning to face Dean and stepping toward him until Dean's finger bumped up against his chest.

"Yes. You will," Cas held his gaze, humor playing around his eyes. "If you drop dead of a heart attack at age fifty and leave me to raise a house full of pups on my own, Dean Winchester, I'll kill you." He turned on his heel and pushed the cart farther into the produce section. Dean remained frozen where he was, his brain taking a moment to catch up.

"...A _housefull_?!" Dean stuttered back into motion. He made to follow Castiel when a petite brunette stepped in front of him. He bumped into her, and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Oh, sorry," he said dismissively, eyes only glancing away from Cas to ensure the woman was okay. He stepped around her and followed after his mate. "Cas?" A rumbling laugh was his his only response.

They made their way around the colorful foods, Cas picking up a fruit here, a vegetable there, and testing their freshness. They paused as Cas looked through the grapes, squeezing them and tasting a few until he found a bunch he deemed satisfactory.

"Well," Cas smirked, "let's get through _this_ pregnancy first. Then we'll see." He turned to place the grapes in the cart.

"Excuse me," the smooth gentle voice of the pretty little brunette glided across their conversation. She pressed between them, brushing against Dean as she reached for a bag of grapes. Dean took a step back, giving her room to get to them, and she smiled up at him through her lashes. The sandy-haired Alpha nodded to her politely, turning his attention back to his mate. Confusion flicked across Dean's face.

"Exactly how many kids you wanna have, Cas?" he asked with a sparkle in his eye. It went unnoticed by the Omega.

Cas' eyes, narrowed, followed the perky woman as she brushed up against Dean once more while she backed away with her grapes. Dean waited for Cas' response, his brow raised expectantly. Cas' blue eyes tracked the woman as she rounded the corner and headed down the isle, her cloyingly thick Omega scent trailing after.

"...Cas?" Cas' attention snapped back to Dean.

"What?" His brow furrowed.

"How. Many. Kids?" Dean tried again. Cas' brow furrowed farther.

"We're having twins, Dean," Cas said, as though it were obvious and Dean needed to catch up. Cas turned and pushed the cart along.

"...Cas, that's not...," Dean sighed, rolled his eyes, and followed after him.

By the time they made it halfway through the store, the brunette, crossing their path on every aisle, had found a way to make some sort of physical contact with Dean at least three more times. Cas' brow had drawn down into a near permanent scowl. It wasn't until they were in the frozen food section that Dean finally caught on to what was happening.

"Come on, Cas!" Dean scoffed. "You're missing the entire point!"

"I just don't understand," he grumbled as the woman bent over in front of them to pull a bag of frozen corn from the lowest shelf. Cas huffed as he watched her tip her hips up, putting herself on display in a vain attempt to entice his Alpha. "Why didn't they just ride the eagles all the way there? It seems like that would have saved a lot of lives." Cas sighed. "And I don't think I'm the only one missing the point today," he mumbled just loud enough for Dean to hear.

"What are you...?" Dean asked as he turned to follow Cas' gaze. "Oh," he said, almost surprised. " _Oh._ "

"Yeah," Cas muttered, "'oh.'" He grabbed the cart and walked away.

"Cas!" Dean jogged after him. "What the hell, man? I thought we were gonna get some frozen pizzas?"

The ride home was dismally quiet. Cas, brooding in the passenger seat, stared out the window as they drove down the empty street. It was dark already, and the sparsely populated road was something less than a thoroughfare.

"...Cas?" Dean hedged, glancing over at his sullen companion. "You wanna tell me what's going through that gorgeous brain of yours?" Cas turned his furrowed brow to glare at Dean. "What?!" Dean laughed.

"That woman," Cas mumbled, "she just wouldn't leave you alone." Dean let out a deep, throaty laugh.

"Oh, Cas!" he slapped his palm against his thigh, "you were _jealous_!" Cas' brow furrowed farther, and he crossed his arms over his chest with a huff. "You _were_!" Dean reached a hand into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. "Well, if that set you off," he laughed, eyes watering with mirth, "then I probably shouldn't tell you she gave me her number." Cas' wide eyes snapped back to Dean, and his mouth fell open.

"Pull over," Cas growled.

"What?"

"Pull. Over," Cas repeated firmly as he unhooked his seat belt. Dean pulled to the side of the road, and Cas nearly threw himself out of the Impala before it had even come to a complete stop.

"Jesus, Cas!" Dean clambered out after him, "are you okay? You gonna be sick, baby? What's wrong?" Dean raced around to the passenger side as he watched Cas pace alongside the car. Finally, Cas stopped and turned burning eyes to the Alpha.

"Get in the back, Dean," his deep, gravel voice rumbled and he stepped up against his mate, backing him against the rear quarter panel.

"...What?" Dean's confusion deepened. Cas reached for the handle to the back door and wrenched it open. He grabbed Dean by the front of his shirt and manhandled him to the open door.

"I said _get in_." Cas pushed Dean down into the car, smacking the back of his head as he landed, sprawled, across the back seat.

"Ow!" Dean's hand flew to his head. Castiel grabbed his feet and threw them in, climbing in behind them and slamming the door shut after himself. Dean did his best to right himself, sitting up in the middle of the back seat. " _Jesus,_ Cas! What the hell-?" Dean's words were cut off as Cas climbed over him and growled low in his ear.

"You're _mine_ , Dean." Cas pulled his trench coat off as he settled himself on Dean's lap. His hands slid down the front of Dean's body. " _All mine_. I'm the only one who gets to feel this thick Alpha cock buried deep inside them." He gripped Dean tight through the rough denim of his jeans, making him hiss in surprise.

"Cas," he said, gripping his Omega's hips and pressing them back, "we shouldn't do this here. Come on, babe-"

" _No_ , Dean!" Cas was firm, "I'm going to show you exactly what it means that you're mine." His hands flew to the button of Dean's jeans, popping them open and yanking the zipper down in one quick motion. Dean's surprise and arousal at the possessiveness of his Omega rendered him immobile. He could do nothing more than watch and let his feisty mate take what he wanted. What they _both_ wanted.

Dean wasn't going to complain.

Cas' hands gripped Dean's pants and boxers tightly at the waist and forced them down to his mid thighs. Once the barrier of fabric was out of the way, Cas wrapped his long, slim hand around Dean's already flushed and leaking cock.

"That's right," Cas purred in his ear as he slid off of Dean, "you only get this hard for me, don't you?" He reached down to undo the button of his own pants. Kicking off one shoe, Cas slid one leg completely out of both pants and boxers, letting them dangle from the other leg as he settled back on Dean's lap. He set himself back far enough to keep his own hard cock from making contact with Dean's. "And," he continued, one hand reaching back to slip two fingers inside his tight heat, "only I get this wet for you." He pumped his fingers in and out, coating them with the slick that was dripping from him. Pulling his fingers out, he brought them up and wiped them across Dean's stunned lips. "Only I taste this good."

" _Fuck!_ " Dean breathed as he licked his lips. He moaned at the taste of Cas on him.

"Yes, Dean," Cas' voice had dropped dangerously low, "that's exactly what I'm going to do." He slipped two fingers back inside himself and began to scissor open his hole. "I'm going to fuck your knot right here." Cas moaned in his ear as his fingers brushed across the sensitive nerves inside him. He pressed a third finger in, stretching himself wider, still stroking Dean with his other hand.

Dean's grip on Cas tightened, and his head dropped back against the seat. His hips bucked up at the mere thought of Cas being so possessive. Usually it was an Alpha who got jealous. An Alpha who would feel the need to assert their claim over an Omega. But this? _Cas_ getting possessive over _him_?

That was fucking _hot._

"Oh, god, Cas!" Dean breathed, "do it!"

With a growl, Cas pulled his fingers from his own hole and climbed up over Dean. With a greedy need, he thrust himself down onto the hot, hard length of his Alpha. They both cried out in pleasure as Cas seated himself fully and suddenly on Dean.

Cas' hands flew up to Dean's hair, and he gripped tight the sandy locks. Dean hissed as Cas tugged on the hair around his bruised scalp, but didn't stop him. Instead, he wrapped his arms around the Omega and clutched him tight.

" _My_ Alpha," Cas rumbled as he rocked against Dean, his own cock leaking deliciously across the front of Dean's faded AC/DC tee. "Only I can fuck you this good. _I'm_ the one filled with your pups. Swollen and full from you. Only _I_ can take your cock like this." Cas sped up his movements, lifting himself up and dropping down onto Dean with as much force as he could.

"Cas!" Dean could already feel himself starting to swell. Cas grabbed the hem of Dean's shirt with one hand and pushed it up until his dripping length was rubbing against Dean's bare skin. Cas threw his head back in ecstasy as he came down on Dean's cock just right. He repeated the motion over and over, teasing his prostate with the tip of Dean's dick.

"Yes, Dean!" Cas cried. "So hard for me! Gonna make you cum in my hot, wet hole! Gonna make you feel how good it is to cum inside me!" Dean rocked his hips up into Cas. "That's it, Dean! Nobody does it like me! Nobody _takes_ it like me! And nobody _gives_ it like me!" Their movements became frantic, and they sped up, both chasing the need for Cas to possess Dean. To mark him. Slicked with precum, Cas' cock slid sensuously across Dean's chest while he bounced up and down on Dean's hard length. "I'm gonna coat you, Dean! Everyone will smell me on you and know you're _mine_."

Dean's knot began to catch at Cas' hole, and it was enough to send him over the edge.

"Aaaahhh! Dean!" Cas shouted, clenching around him, "Yes! So good for me, Alpha! Oh, god, yes! Pop your knot for me! All for me!" Cas' grip on Dean's shirt tightened as his cum shot out across Dean's skin. "Take my cum, Dean!"

Dean's brain had long since gone offline, overwhelmed by the amazingly filthy things Cas was saying to him. He thrust up into his Omega, relishing the feel of Cas' orgasm and savoring the swell of his knot as it pushed past Cas' entrance and caught. All he could do was grunt and moan as his own orgasm burst from him, filling Cas and making them both shudder with the force of it.

They rode out the pleasure, rocking against one another, and clutching at each other until their bodies stilled. After long moments of fast, shallow breaths, Dean loosened his grip on Cas.

"Damn, baby," he panted. Cas nodded.

"Now, about that phone number," Cas rumbled, leaning back to look Dean in the eye. Dean reached back into his pocket and pulled out the crumpled piece of paper once more.

"You mean this?" His eyes sparkled with mirth as he held it up in front of Cas. Snatching it from Dean's grasp, Cas opened it up to find out the woman's name.

Confusion settled over Cas' face as he stared down at the paper.

Dean's body shook with his restrained laughter.

"Dean..." Cas said, holding up the slip, "...this is just a gas receipt." Dean nodded, unable to hold his smile back anymore. "What...? Why?"

"Because," Dean laughed, "you're really cute when you're jealous." Cas mouth dropped open in disbelief, and his fists reigned down playfully on Dean.

"You assbutt!" Cas shouted, no real venom behind it. Dean laughed as Cas' hands continued their teasing assault. He wrapped his arms around Cas, and pulled him close. He closed the distance, taking Cas' lips gently with his own.

"And," Dean whispered against his mouth, "I like it when you get possessive." He kissed Cas again. "A _lot_." With that, Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. They traded kisses lazily as they stayed pressed together in the back seat of Dean's car on the dark, empty road.


	10. No Trespassing

"Come on, Cas!" Dean shouted impatiently from the bottom of the steps. "We gotta go! Sam and Jess are waitin' on us!" There was no response. With a huff, Dean rolled his eyes and mounted the stairs. "Cas," he sighed as he trudged up the hardwood steps, "seriously. We should have left like fifteen minutes ago. What's taking so long?" Dean walked into the bedroom to find Cas, half dressed in a button down shirt and his boxers, sitting on the end of the bed, staring at the pants in his hand.

He looked like he was about to cry.

"Babe," Dean's voice was suddenly concerned, "what's wrong?" He moved to sit next to Cas. Cas' brow furrowed, and he glared at the fabric he was holding.

"I don't have anything to wear," Cas mumbled.

"Cas," Dean rolled his eyes, "you've got a whole closet of stuff. Just grab something. Sam and Jess won't care what you're wearing. Besides," Dean leaned over and kissed his temple, "you look hot in anything."

"No," Cas' brow furrowed farther and he shook his head. He took a deep breath and let it out on a long sigh. "I _mean_ ," he dropped his pants on the bed, "...nothing fits." He pressed his hands between his bare knees and curled in on himself.

"Oh," Dean said, understanding dawning on him. "Well," he smiled as he wrapped an arm around Cas' hip, "there are _three_ of you that have to fit in them now." With another kiss to Cas' temple, he stood up and walked to the dresser. Pulling open one of his drawers, Dean dug around for a moment. "Here," he said as he pulled out a pair of well worn jeans, "try these." He handed them to Cas, who looked up at him skeptically. "What?" Dean shrugged. "Those are a little baggy on me. Plus, I'm a little bigger than you, anyway. Maybe they'll have enough room for all my babies in there." He couldn't help the satisfied grin that stretched across his face as he leaned down to finally kiss Cas' lips. "I'm gonna call Sammy. Let him know we're running a little late. Meet you downstairs?" Dean pulled his phone out as Cas stood up. The dark-haired Omega nodded at him as Dean slipped from the room and down the steps.

Cas pulled the jeans on. The fabric was soft and broken in. It felt good against his skin, and he was pleased to find they buttoned on him comfortably. They even had enough room for a good meal. Relieved, Cas grabbed his phone and wallet and followed Dean down the steps.

The weather had turned warm and, with all the hormones Cas was even warmer. He skipped the coat as they headed out the door. As they drove to meet Sam and Jess at the restaurant, Cas' mood began to improve. Dean watched him carefully from the corner of his eye.

"Guess we're gonna haveta' go shopping, huh?" He smiled at Cas. Cas' gaze flicked to Dean and he nodded, a hint of color staining his cheeks. Dean smiled and reached his hand across the seat to rub Cas' leg affectionately. Cas smiled, taking Dean's hand in his own.

"So," Cas began, looking down at their twined fingers, "why is it you haven't told Sam yet that he's going to be an uncle?" He wouldn't admit it, but there was a small part of Cas that worried Dean wasn't really as pleased with all of this as he had seemed. Dean shifted in his seat, and pulled his hand back to the steering wheel. Cas' heart sank a little lower.

"It's just..." Dean shrugged.

"Just what?" Cas pressed. Dean didn't say anything, and Cas turned to look out his own window. He could feel the tears coming. Stupid hormones. He tried to keep his voice even. "I don't understand," it was no use. Dean would know in a heartbeat. "I thought you were happy about this." Cas brought his arms around himself, his shoulders slumping in.

Dean hit the breaks.

They skidded to a halt half a block from the restaurant. Cas turned surprised eyes to Dean. His expression was dark. Pure shock, was written all across his face, mingled with confusion and what looked like anger.

They stared at one another for a moment.

"Cas," Dean's voice shook with restraint, "Don't you _ever_ think, for even _one moment,_ that I don't want this. You and the babies are _everything_ to me!"

"Then why don't you want people to know?" Cas nearly whispered. Dean glanced away, color flooding his formerly pale face. He shifted in his seat again. "Dean?" Cas pressed.

"I...," Dean began, "I read in one of your books about how the first trimester can sometimes be...a little tricky," he finished delicately. "I didn't want to tell anybody 'til we'd made it past that. Just in case." Cas was stunned. That was not the answer he had expected from his Alpha. He sat, gaping, at Dean, who shifted once more.

"You...," Cas' eyes softened, "you read one of my pregnancy books?" Without looking at him, Dean nodded, his face blushing harder.

"Read 'em all," Dean mumbled. "Wanted to know what was gonna happen." Cas unbuckled his seat belt and threw himself at Dean. He crushed their lips together in a chaste kiss, hardly able to keep from smiling into it.

"You are wonderful," Cas said against his lips. He sat back, eyes still on Dean. "We can wait to tell them, if you'd like. It's only another couple of weeks." Dean nodded.

"Yeah," he smiled, "let's wait a bit."

A car behind them honked and Dean mumbled expletives at them as he caught up with traffic.

They pulled up to the bistro where they were meeting Sam and Jess a few moments later. Cas climbed out of the car and headed for the door, Dean trailing behind. Following Cas up the steps of the restaurant, Dean got his first real look at the Omega in his jeans. He nearly missed the next step.

Firm and round, Cas' ass pulled the denim snug against his skin as he moved. His slim hips had filled out just a bit, and Dean had to clench his hands to keep from grabbing at him. He looked so delicious.

Without noticing his surroundings, Dean was drawn after Cas, his eyes firmly glued to the movement of his mate's ass. When Cas stopped, Dean stopped, too, but was still unaware of the world around him. Suddenly, Dean was brought back to reality when his younger brother snapped his fingers before Dean's eyes.

"Dude," Sam laughed, shaking his head at his older brother, "down boy." Dean finally looked around, realizing he had been caught staring at Cas. He smirked at his younger brother, shrugging his shoulders. When Sam did nothing more than raise his eyebrow pointedly, Dean looked away, nearly pouting.

"Shaddup."

Cas made his way over to Jess, wrapping her in a warm hug. As she pulled back, she rested her hands on Cas' upper arms.

"Cas," she narrowed her eyes, her sharp Beta senses raking over him, "...something's different...," Cas flushed, ducking his head.

"I, uh," Cas fidgeted, "I...presented ten weeks ago. I'm – I'm an Omega." Jess' laugh was bright and full.

"Cas, hon," she smiled, "I've seen you since then! Remember? The night we were drinking at your place?"

"Yeah," Sam scoffed, "and you two were so drunk you forgot we were still there and you started peeling each others' clothes off?" Dean let out a bark of laughter.

"That was the night we decorated your cast," Dean chuckled as he took a seat next to Cas. Dean leaned back in his seat comfortably, draping an arm across the back of Cas' chair. They settled in to comfortable conversation, and Cas was glad that the discussion about what had changed was dropped.

A few minutes later, the waiter came by to take their drink orders.

"Cas," Jess reached a hand across the table and laid it on his forearm, "they have that wine I was telling you about. You _have_ to get a glass!" Cas shifted on his seat, and Dean subtly turned his hand to rest on Cas' upper arm.

"Thank you, Jess," Cas said quietly, glancing at the waiter, "but...I won't be drinking this evening." He fidgeted again. "I'm...driving..." he finished lamely. Jess rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Cas!" She sighed. "One glass isn't gonna kill you." There was a challenge in her eyes. The waiter raised an expectant brow at the table at large. Cas looked from Jess to the waiter to Dean, panic in his eyes. Dean froze. Jess sat back in her chair and folded her arms.

"Could you please give us a moment?" She dismissed the waiter, politely. He nodded and turned away from the table. Sam's brow furrowed in confusion. Jess looked from Cas to Dean, her lips pursing. "How far?"

"What?" Sam looked around the table, lost. Dean rubbed the back of his neck and Cas was suddenly very interested in his hands. Jess shook her head at all of them, trying to hide her excited smile.

"Caaas," he wouldn't meet her gaze. "Deeean," he shifted on his chair. "How far along are you?" Sam's eyes went wide, nearly bugging out of his head.

"You're pregnant?!" Sam shouted. The whole restaurant got quiet, all eyes on them. Cas turned scarlet. Dean waved awkwardly at the crowd.

"Thanks a lot, Sam," Dean grumbled. "Way to ruin the surprise."

"So you are?" Sam hissed at them.

"Yeah, Sam. Cas and I are expecting."

"So, I'm gonna be an uncle?!"

"That's usually how it works, Sammy."

Jess was out of her chair in a flash, throwing her arms around Cas and squealing with delight.

"Sooo...," she smiled brightly, "how far along are you?" Cas smiled sheepishly.

"About ten weeks," Jess clapped her hands together in excitement.

"Damn," Sam shook his head. "Didn't waste any time, did you." He clapped his older brother on the shoulder, chuckling. Dean couldn't help but beam.

"You wanna see pictures?" Now that the cat was out of the bag, Dean gave his enthusiasm free reign. Jess reached her hand out before Dean had even finished asking. Smiling at Cas, Dean reached for his wallet.

Dean pulled the first ultrasound photo out and handed it delicately over to Jess, who had returned to her seat. Sam leaned in against her, his arm behind her chair, to look as well. Jess let out a soft, fond 'ooh' as she took in the image. Sam's brow furrowed in confusion.

"I don't see it," Sam shook his head. Dean rolled his eyes at his brother, taking the image back.

"Here's the head," Dean pointed out, as though he had never had trouble seeing it, thank you very much, "and the spine...and there's it's little arm bud. 'S wavin' at us." Dean couldn't hide how proud he was. He got lost for a moment, staring at the image.

Cas had caught him, more than once, staring at the pictures of their babies. Leaned up against the kitchen counter drinking his morning coffee, while he was watching a movie, in the middle of paying bills...Cas would always smile and watch him for a moment, just like he was now.

"Lemme see," Sam took the image back, and he and Jess studied it. She pointed out the different parts to him again, as Dean pulled out the second photo. With a wink and a smile to Cas, Dean handed it to Jess.

"What's this?" she asked, taking it from Dean.

"Baby number two," he beamed.

Sam and Jess were beside themselves with excitement at the prospect of nieces and/or nephews, and the celebration continued through dinner.

When they had finished eating, Cas excused himself to the restroom. He was too caught up in the relief and joy of having finally shared their news, that he didn't see the hungry-eyed Alpha leave his seat at the bar to follow him.

With a sigh of relief, Cas emptied his bladder. Tucking himself back in, he turned to the sink, nodding an acknowledgment to the other man in the bathroom. To his surprise, however, the other man did not head for the stalls or the urinals. Cas clenched his jaw, and continued to wash his hands very calmly as the blonde Alpha crowed up against him.

"Please step back, sir," Castiel said evenly.

" _Sir_?" The Alpha purred in his ear. "Mmmm. Already so _submissive_. Just like an Omega should be." He put his hands on Cas' hips and pressed up against him. Cas could feel the hard line of the Alpha's erection and it made his skin crawl. An icy chill ran sharply through his veins. His voice dropped to a growl.

"Do not mistake my manners for submission," his cold tone made the Alpha laugh hollowly. "Step back. I will not tell you again." His eyes were hard and he refused to drop his gaze from the man's, reflected in the mirror.

"You don't get to _tell me anything,_ you little Omega whore," the man snarled. His hands moved up to Castiel's arms with a vice-like grip. The door of the bathroom opened and it was all the distraction Cas needed. He spun in the man's arms, turning to face him, breaking his hold and surprising him. Cas reached up and put both hands on the back of the man's neck. Vaguely, Cas registered that someone else had entered the bathroom, but did not take his focus off the strange Alpha. With a quick yank, he pulled the man's face down as he brought his knee up. A sickening crunch confirmed that Cas had definitely broken the man's nose. He repeated the action again, and a third time before the man slumped to the floor.

Cas watched the man, groaning and holding his head as he rolled around on the floor, blood pouring from his fractured face.

"I told you to step back," Cas growled at him.

"Cas?!" He looked up to find Dean, stunned, standing in the doorway. His eyes were wide with shock. "Jesus, babe, are you okay?" Cas stepped over the man on the floor.

"I'm fine, Dean," he said evenly. "This man put his hands on me, and he wouldn't back off when I told him to, so I broke his face."

"I can see that," Dean nodded, looking at the man on the floor. "You shoulda' listened to him, chuckles," Dean smirked at the bleeding man. Cas stepped to him, pulling comfort from his nearness.

"Can we please go home?" His tone was low and nearly emotionless. Dean took Cas' hand gently.

"Yeah, Cas, of course." They walked out of the bathroom and as they moved, Dean began to realize the severity of the situation. It made his blood boil. By the time they made it back to the table where Sam and Jess were, Dean's jaw was locked and his hand clamped, hard, around Castiel's. Without sitting down, Dean pulled a wad of bills from his pocket and tossed them on the table as the waiter walked up.

"Sorry about the mess in the bathroom," Dean smiled darkly at him.

"Dude," Sam grimaced, rolling his eyes at his brother. Dean turned his sharp eyes on his brother.

"Cas was attacked," he said flatly, dispelling any notion that he and Cas had been fooling around in there.

"What?!" Sam and Jess were both out of their chairs in an instant, and the waiter just stared in shock. Dean pulled the bill out of the holder, turned it over and scribbled down his phone number. Handing it forcefully back to the waiter, Dean heaved a sigh.

"Give this to the manager," he said. "Let 'em know if anyone needs to contact us, they can reach us here."

"Cas," Sam stepped toward him. Cas made no move, but his hand clenched Dean's slightly tighter.

"I'm fine, Sam. I promise," he nodded. "I just want to go home." Sam ran his hand through his long hair.

"Yeah, 'course." Jess slipped her hand through his arm, pulling him close. Dean looked at the waiter once more.

"Somebody might want to check on the asshat in the bathroom," a satisfied smile passed through his eyes. "Cas did quite a number on 'em." With that, Dean lead Cas from the restaurant amid stunned looks and hushed whispers. As they reached the door, they looked back to see the bloody Alpha being helped from the bathroom by one of the waitstaff.

Cas was quiet on the way home, and Dean didn't press. The heavy silence weighed on them both. When they reached the house, they made their way up to their room under the oppressive hush. Cas sat down on the end of the bed next to the pants that no longer fit him.

Dean approached him tentatively, lowering himself down next to his mate. He reached a hand out to touch his Omega.

"Cas...,"

"I'm going to take a shower," Cas stood, moving toward the bathroom. Dean heaved a sigh, rubbing a hand down his face. When Cas reached the door, he turned back. "Would..." he dropped his gaze to the floor, "would you join me?"

It took a moment for the words to register. Dean was at his side immediately, pulling him into a soothing embrace.

"Of course I will, baby. Anything you want. Anything."

Cas' arms came up around his waist, and he buried his face in the crook of Dean's neck.

"I can still smell him on me."

Dean clutched him tighter.

"It's all right, Cas," Dean whispered, "come on." Dean lead them to the shower and turned the water to a steaming heat. Turning back to him, Dean peeled Cas' clothes off slowly, kissing every bit of skin as he exposed it. He knelt in front of Cas as he slid his borrowed jeans down his slim, toned legs. Running his hands up Cas' thighs, Dean pressed forward kissing across the small swell of his stomach. "So brave, baby. So strong."

Cas carded his hands through Dean's short hair, closing his eyes and soaking up the love and affection. He let the words and touch soothe away the fear and the distress that had seeped into him at the realization of what had nearly been. Cas let the tears finally spill from his eyes.

Dean's strong arms wrapped up around him, spreading across the smooth expanse of his back and pulling him as close as possible.

"Dean...," Cas' throat was tight and his voice strained, "...please." He pulled at the man before him.

Stripping the last of his clothing from Cas, Dean stood and guided him into the cleansing spray of the hot water. Dean stripped himself quickly, efficiently, and followed him.

Cas reached for his shower scrubber, but rather than going for his own soap, he reached for Dean's. He poured a generous amount on it and worked up a lather. Handing it over to his mate, Cas gave him a pleading look. Without a word, Dean took it from Cas and began to clean his body, washing away with soap and touch the scent and memory of the stranger.

Dean's bare hand followed the soap he spread across Cas' skin. He rubbed and caressed, leaving comfort and peace in the wake of his fingers. Head to toe, he washed Cas' body, then pulled him close to rinse away everything but the scent of Dean and his body wash. When Cas was rinsed, Dean pulled him close once more, holding him in his arms under the comforting heat of the water.

It took Dean by surprise when the scent of Cas' arousal hit him.

He was even more surprised by the feel of Cas' lips brushing along the curve of his neck, leaving kisses and nips burning as they passed.

"Cas," Dean's voice was rough, "...we don't have to do this." He rubbed his hands up and down Cas' arms.

"Please, Dean," Cas' eyes were wide and pleading, "I need this. I need _you_. Please, I need to know that-," he swallowed hard, dropping his gaze.

"That _what_ , Cas?" Dean coaxed. He tried to tip Cas' chin up to meet his eye, but Cas pulled his hand away, clutching it in his own. His brow furrowed, and a wracked sob slipped from his mouth as tears slipped down his cheeks to mingle with the water of the shower.

"That...," his voice broke, "...you still want me."

Dean's heart nearly cracked in his chest, and his anger flared at the thought of what pain this strange Alpha had caused his mate. His love. Dean pulled him impossibly close in a near crushing embrace.

"Cas," the waver in his voice made Cas sob again, "I will _always_ want you. I love you, Cas! And no horny, drunk, asshole Alpha will _ever_ change that." Dean pulled back to look Cas in the face. "Cas, what he did was _wrong_. Don't think for a second that your worth has somehow diminished because of what someone else did!" Cas sobbed again. Dean let out a huff of amusement as he pulled his Omega closer. "To be honest, babe, I was kinda turned on seeing you beat the shit outta that guy!" Cas' sob turned into a croak of laughter at that. "Seriously. That was fuckin' hot!" Dean pulled back again to look into the impossibly blue eyes of his mate. "My bad ass Omega. Takin' Alphas down with one move!" A reluctant grin spread across Cas' face. Dean leaned in to kiss him gently, sliding one hand up to cup his cheek and the other down to caress his hip. "Protecting yourself and our pups...," he licked at the seam of Cas' mouth, "fuck those asshats that say Omegas are weak. They've never met Castiel Novak."

Cas wrapped his arms up around Dean's neck, puling him close and opening up for him; tasting the sweet flavor of him. He felt Dean's length harden against his leg and his worries were suddenly assuaged. Spreading his legs, Cas felt the slick pulse from him as Dean rocked his hips forward. Dean took the hint at Cas' movement and slid his fingers down to tease across the tight pucker of his entrance.

With a sigh at how wet Cas was for him, Dean circled a finger around his hole. He felt it flutter and relax under his touch, and eased one finger in. Cas moaned at the breach, dropping his head to Dean's shoulder.

"More," he sighed against Dean's freckled skin. Dean was more than willing to comply, and pressed a second finger passed the ring of muscle and began to stretch him. Cas' own erection, firm and full, rubbed against Dean's and they both moaned at the contact. Cas rocked back and forth between Dean's fingers and the friction of their cocks. "More," he urged again. Reluctant to go too quickly, Dean teased a third finger around Cas' rim. "Please, Dean," he bucked back, fucking himself on Dean's fingers, "I need more!"

"You sure, Cas?" Dean said between kisses. Cas nodded his assent, pulling Dean closer. When he pressed a third finger in, Dean felt Cas' legs begin to tremble and his fingers dig into his back. "Easy, baby," Dean crooned, "easy." He felt Cas relax under his touch. Dean's expert hands scissored gently at Cas' entrance, stretching him wide to take Dean's thick cock. He reveled in the scent and feel of Cas' sweet slick, the heady aroma making him dizzy.

"I'm ready, Dean," Cas panted. "Please, I need to feel you! Need you inside me." With a possessive growl, Dean pulled his fingers from Cas and slicked himself with the viscous fluid that coated his hand. He reached down, grasping Cas under the thighs and hefted him up, pressing his back into the shower wall. Dean's cock nudged at Cas' ass, and Cas rocked down, making Dean's head slip past his opening. Dean's breath caught in his throat and his hips snapped forward at the unexpected movement from Cas.

Cas gasped at the sudden thrust of Dean's cock deep inside him, a sigh of ' _yes_ ' escaping his lips. Dean buried his face in Cas' neck, drinking in his scent.

"God, Cas," he rumbled against the soft, pale skin, "you feel so fucking good! So amazing, Cas! So strong and sexy," he set a steady pace, rocking gently, lovingly, into his mate.

"Please, Dean," Cas cried out, "harder!" Cas' needy tone took over Dean's brain, and his instinct kicked in. His Omega wanted. Needed. He was compelled to comply. He snapped his hips up against Cas, making him cry out in ecstasy. "Yes! Dean, please, need you to claim me again! Need to know I'm still yours!"

Dean was wild with Cas' need. His knot was swelling quickly, urged on by Cas' words and arousal. He traced his lips across the mating mark he had made, not so long ago. Cas moaned at the contact, bringing his own lips down to the mark he had made on Dean. Dean purred at the feel of Cas' lips and thrust harder into his Omega. Dean was eager to show his mate how much he wanted him. Had _always_ wanted him.

He dragged his teeth across Cas' mark, making him gasp and shudder.

" _Mine,_ " Dean growled. Cas gripped him harder as Dean set his teeth over the bite mark.

"Yours!" Cas shouted. Throwing his head back, he came forcefully as Dean bit down once more. The sharp pressure of his teeth was enough to make Cas believe that Dean still wanted him. Though he didn't break the skin, Dean's teeth were sure to leave deep bruises over the scar he had created.

As Cas clenched around him, Dean's knot caught at his rim and locked into place. Dean spilled his release deep inside Cas as his teeth held on to the pale column of his neck. Dean's body locked up as he pumped his mate full, rocking both of them through their orgasms.

When they were both spent, Cas locked his legs around Dean's waist. Dean, supporting Cas, turned them into the now chill spray of the shower to rinse off what he could of the mess they had made. Turning off the water, Dean walked them back to their bed and stretched out, pulling Cas down on top of him. Dean pulled the covers over them and wrapped his arms tight around Cas. He rubbed his hands up and down Cas' back.

"How you feelin'?" he whispered.

"Better," Cas said as he nuzzled in to Dean. "Thank you." Dean tightened his grip on Cas.

"No." He shook his head. "Thank _you_."

"For what?" Cas asked with a laugh.

"For being a bad ass."


	11. Emergency Exits

As promised, the weekend after dinner with Sam and Jess, Dean took Cas shopping for new clothes on a rainy Saturday afternoon.

Less than thrilled at the prospect of spending his day at the mall, Dean made sure his phone was fully charged for those long stretches of time where Cas would be in fitting rooms and he would be stuck waiting for him to be done.

Cas had decided that it made more sense to purchase maternity clothes that he could wear for the duration of his pregnancy rather than simply purchasing larger sizes.

"Larger clothes still won't fit me right, Dean," he insisted when Dean began to gripe. "They won't be comfortable, and I'll just end up spending more money on more clothes later on." With that, Dean conceded. He wanted his mate to be happy. And comfortable.

They wandered through the big, anchor stores at each end of the mall, but had little success finding what they needed. Omega males were rare. Pregnant ones, it seemed, were even rarer. All the maternity wear they came across was decidedly feminine.

While the silky fabrics felt nice, Cas was fundamentally opposed to wearing floral print sundresses and leggings _ever_ , let alone while pregnant. He began to get frustrated.

"What about that place, Cas?" Dean said around a mouthful of soft pretzel. He pointed to a store catering specifically to the pregnant. Cas began to protest, noting the display filled with maxi dresses and pink capris. "Look, though," Dean nodded at a small sign in the corner of the display window.

'Ask about our line of men's wear'

It featured a pregnant Omega male in slacks and a button down.

Perfect!

Cas headed over to the store, Dean in tow.

When they entered, Cas immediately became nervous. There were only two other shoppers in the small store, and two employees. All of them turned to eye the newcomers.

"Can I help you?" one of the women behind the counter asked. Dean chewed away at his pretzel, watching Cas with his brows raised. After a long moment, Dean cleared his throat.

"Uh, yeah," Dean smiled, "we need some maternity clothes." The women behind the counter glanced at one another. "Well," Dean chuckled, pointing to Cas, " _he_ needs some maternity clothes." When Cas made no move to continue, and the employees looked like they were waiting for a punch line, he pointed to the sign in the window. "Says you got a line for men?"

With that, the two women behind the counter sprang into action, and the two other shoppers made their way over to the couple. The four women began what could only be considered an assault of questions and congratulations on Cas.

Ooohing and Aaahing over him and asking all manner of pregnancy-related questions, the women lavished attention on Castiel. He flushed under their eagerness.

"I'm sorry," one of the employees, a tall woman with dark hair, said. "You're the first male we've had in here in ages!" She looped her arm through Cas' and dragged him toward the back of the store, leaving Dean and his pretzel hovering in the entrance.

"I'll just...be over here then," Dean said as he headed to the chairs set up near the fitting rooms that were clearly there for the purse-holding mates of the pregnant.

In what seemed like no time at all, Cas was set up with a fitting room filled with everything he would need: jeans, dress pants, casual shirts, button downs, and even a suit. Dean settled in for what appeared to be the long haul when Cas finally went in to try on all his items.

"Cas," the dark-haired sales woman called as though she'd known him for years, "there should be pads in there for you to try on, so you can get a sense of how the clothes will fit. They might all be a bit too small, since you're having twins, so I'm going to see if I can find a larger one. I know we have one around here somewhere." She wandered off to find what she was looking for and Dean shook his head in confusion.

Who needs a pad to try clothes on? What kind of pad is it supposed to be, anyway?

After half an hour of playing games on his phone, Dean's eyes began to hurt. With a sigh, he tucked his phone away and got up to wander around the store to stretch his legs. He looked at all sorts of frilly clothes, glad he didn't have to deal with ruffles and flowers. Strolling around the store, Dean found himself in the intimates collection. Bras and nighties were of no interest to them, but he paused at the underwear rack.

Would Cas need special underwear? After all, his boxers were already getting snug on him. Dean turned the carousel with packages of underwear, looking for what Cas might need. His eyes landed on a package featuring silky bikinis in various colors that rode low under the model's full stomach. Dean swallowed hard, trying not to picture what Cas might look like in something so dainty and naughty as women's underwear.

"Can I help you find anything in particular?"

Dean started so hard he knocked the carousel over and dropped the package in his hand. Catching the stand and righting it, he flushed a deep crimson. He turned back to find the woman who had been helping Cas.

"Uh, I...I didn't know they made special underwear for when you're pregnant," Dean did his best to cover. He cleared his throat. "Do, uh...do you sell boxers? That's what Cas wears. Boxers. He...he's a boxers kind of guy." Dean was rambling and just couldn't stop. "Uh...me too. I...wear-...not that you need to know that, of course-...I just..." he ducked his head and walked back to the chairs, hoping he would simply sink through the floor when he sat down again.

"Hannah?" Cas called from the fitting room. "I'm not sure about this shirt. Do you think I should go up to the next size? It fits all right now, but I'm worried when I'm this big it will be too tight. What do you think?" He stepped out of the fitting room in a pair of jeans and a white button down. The shirt was pulled taut across the full pregnancy pad he was wearing underneath it. "I just think it's a little too snug." He ran a hand across the false belly, tugging at the shirt, and looked at himself in the three-way mirror.

Something inside Dean snapped.

A deep, primal thrill at seeing Cas with such a swollen belly short circuited his brain and a low purr rumbled through his chest.

Cas' eyes darted to his in the mirror, and he watched as Dean's emerald eyes blew wide with desire. Slowly, Cas turned around to face his mate as Dean stood up and stalked toward him.

Dean reached a hand out and placed it on the pad, crowding into Cas' personal space. It didn't matter to Dean, or the primal parts of his brain, that Cas' stomach wasn't that big yet. He _knew_ it would be in time.

Pressing his nose into the crook of Cas' neck, Dean dragged in a deep breath of his full scent. He couldn't stop himself when he nipped at the tender skin over his pulse point, and a need to mark and mate his Omega burst through his veins when Cas gasped at the contact.

A low growl rolled through Dean, and he grabbed Cas' hand, along with all the clothing in the fitting room, and headed to the counter. Dean tossed the items down and reached to pluck the tags from the things Cas had on.

"All of this," Dean growled at Hannah. "Now."

"Dean," Cas tried to calm his Alpha, running his free hand down Dean's arm soothingly. Dean relented. Slightly.

"Please," it was polite, though no less gruff.

Hannah began to scan the tags as the other employee folded and tucked items into bags as quickly as they both could go. They seemed just as eager to get the highly aroused Alpha on his way as he was to be somewhere he could ravish his mate.

Dean paid no attention to what they were buying or how much it cost. He merely handed over a credit card and signed as fast as the transaction could be done.

Never letting go of Cas' hand, Dean grabbed the bags as Cas quickly pulled off the pregnancy pad with only his free hand. He tossed it up on the counter as Dean tugged him from the store.

"Thank you!" Cas tossed over his shoulder.

Dean sped home almost recklessly through the spring rain showers. He was breathing hard, and his hands were clenched on the wheel. His arousal was thick in the confines of the Impala, and the scent had Cas leaking at once.

Eager as Cas was to get home and give in to the raw need both he and his Alpha felt, he did have some modicum of concern for their safety.

"Dean," Cas hedged, "please don't kill us all in a fiery crash. Slow down. Please." With a glance at him, Dean eased his foot off the accelerator. A bit.

"Sorry," his low voice was gruff and thick with want.

"I know, sweetheart," Cas purred, spiking Dean's desire. Cas caught the surge in his scent and breathed it in, moaning out his exhale. He felt himself spill more slick, and the denim of his new jeans began to dampen.

"Not helping, Cas," Dean breathed.

"Can't help it, Dean," Cas' body responded to his mate's need, his cock growing hard.

Dean clutched the wheel tighter as his Omega's arousal hit him. His own length thickened, turgid with blood. Unable to open the windows with the rain, the small space of the Impala made it impossible for them to escape from the building tension pouring from them both.

When they reached the house, Dean skidded to a stop in the driveway. They launched themselves from the car, the bags of clothing abandoned for the time. Dean had the door open and pulled Cas inside as quickly as he could.

Slamming the door shut behind them, Cas was on Dean in the blink of an eye, locking their mouths together and thrusting his tongue deep in the heat of Dean's mouth. Not even able to make it up the stairs, Cas wrapped his limbs around Dean. Dean slid his hands underneath Cas' thighs, lifting him up and carrying him to the living room. Cas began to rock down against Dean, and the Alpha sank to the floor, unable to stave off his arousal any longer.

On the carpet between the television and the coffee table, Dean laid Cas out. Cas wrapped his legs up around Dean, and Dean pressed his own knees wide, holding himself up with one arm. He reached his free hand down, rubbing at the cleft of Cas ass.

"Oh, _fuck!_ " he moaned against Cas' mouth when he felt the wetness seeping through his jeans. Dean's hips thrust forward automatically. Cas gasped at the rough sensation. Dean ran his hand up the center seam of Cas' new jeans, seeking out the button. When his hands reached the waist, however, he was met with nothing but an elastic panel. Pausing, Dean leaned back.

Dean lifted Cas' shirt to get a good look at the waistband of his pants. No button. No zipper. Just the panel, fitting loose but comfortable around Cas' delicious hips.

"Damn!" Dean smiled. "Makes my job a lot easier!" He reached both hands up, gripping the top of Cas' pants and tugged them down, pulling Cas' boxers with them, and removing Cas' shoes when they blocked his progress. Cas tugged his legs from the confines of his clothes and wrapped them back up around Dean as the Alpha tossed the items aside. Dean pushed Cas' button down up out of his way, not bothering to take it off. "Mmmmm...," he leaned down to press kisses and nips at Cas' stomach, "loved seeing how full you're gonna be." Cas ran his hands through Dean's hair.

"Made me so wet to know how much that turned you on," Cas breathed. "Feel how wet I am for you!" Cas spread his knees wide, pulling them up and opening himself to Dean's touch. Dean slid his hand down the back of Cas' thigh, palming his ass and sliding his fingers through the slick that spilled from his already soaked hole.

"Shit, Cas!" Dean gasped. He moved his wet hand to the fastening of his own jeans and tugged them open. Leaning down, Dean sealed his mouth with Cas', letting the Omega snake his arms up around his neck. Awkwardly, Dean untied his boots, one handed, and kicked them off, shimmying out of his own pants and boxers. Cas' hands slid to Dean's shoulders, pushing his flannel shirt off. Sitting up on his knees once more, Dean peeled the offending fabric from his body and whipped his shirt off over his head.

Cas reached up, running his hands along the firm stomach of his Alpha. He slid a loose fist around Dean's full erection, standing proud and leaking over him. Dean's eyes fluttered shut at his Omega's touch, and his head dropped back as he savored the feeling of Cas' hand. Cas moaned when he felt the moisture of Dean's precum drip down onto his own skin.

Opening his eyes, Dean leaned down and began to undo the buttons of Cas' shirt one at a time. When the shirt was undone, Dean slid his hands sensuously from Cas' shoulders to the swell of his stomach.

"So full," he whispered. "so full for me."

"So full _from_ you," Cas arched up into the touch, letting his eyes slip shut and bringing his hands up over Dean's. He opened his eyes, locking them with Dean's lust-blown green ones. "Fill me more." He took one of Dean's hands and slid it down, between his legs, pressing the tips of his fingers against his opening. " _Yes_ ," he sighed, tipping his head back.

Taking the hint with a low growl, Dean pressed one finger deep inside the slick, hot hole. Cas rocked down into the touch, a mewling whine slipping from him. Dean was sure it was the sexiest sound he had ever heard.

"More, Dean," Cas begged, "please!" Dean slid a second finger in alongside the first as he bent down to catch Cas' lips with his own once more. He scissored at Cas' entrance, coaxing the muscles loose for him. He ran his thumb around the sensitive rim, teasing moans from the Omega below him. Panting into Cas' mouth, Dean stretched his fingers wide, slipping a third one in between them. Cas keened at the stretch, and Dean paused, worried he had gone to fast. "Don't you dare stop!" Cas growled, more slick spilling from him. "Get me open. I want to feel your hard Alpha cock inside me!"

Dean didn't dare rub his own cock against Cas'. He was sure any contact would be too much, and he wanted to be inside his Omega when his knot popped. He worked his fingers, pressing over Cas' sweet spot and making him shiver with pleasure.

"Please, Dean, please!" Cas panted. He spilled more slick out onto Dean's hand. The Alpha moaned at the rush of moisture.

Unable to deny his Omega anything, but still wanting to savor him, Dean pulled his fingers out. Cas sighed at the loss of contact, but readied himself for what he knew would come next.

To Cas' surprise, however, Dean braced both hands behind his knees and pressed them up to his shoulders, folding Cas in half. Before he could ask what was happening, Dean dove down and licked up the sweet slick dripping from him.

"Been smelling you since you stepped out of the dressing room," Dean growled against his opening, "I needed to taste you." He ran his tongue back and forth over Cas' entrance, massaging his opening with the tip, and thrusting in and out. Cas' moans got louder and fuller as Dean continued his ministrations, licking and sucking at Cas.

Pressing his tongue as deep as it would go and latching his lips to Cas' skin, Dean hummed against his Omega. Cas' body arched off the floor as he came, suddenly, across his bare stomach. Working his tongue in rhythm with the clenching muscles, Dean savored every second of Cas' orgasm, drawing it out as long as he could.

When Cas was spent and his body shuddering at the over-stimulation, Dean leaned back to take in the sight of his wrecked Omega.

Flushed, wet, panting and trembling, Cas was almost enough to send Dean over the edge.

Almost.

Running his hands up Cas' thighs, Dean wrapped them around his own waist. He lowered himself down, slowly, preditorialy, over Cas and devoured his mouth. Cas moaned at the taste of himself on Dean's lips and sucked the flavor from them.

Dean slid one hand across the pool of cum on Cas' stomach. Bringing it up to their mouths, Dean licked the release from his fingers, sharing it with Cas when he whined for a taste.

"I could taste you all day long and never get sick of it," Dean whispered against his lips.

"Dean," Cas moaned, " _please_!"

Dean took what was left on his hand and slicked his aching cock with it. He sighed at the touch and lined the head up with Cas' entrance. With one long, slow press, Dean sheathed himself fully inside his mate. The pulsing, hot pressure of Cas had Dean swelling fast and he dropped his head to Cas' shoulder with a moan.

When Cas began to rock himself down onto Dean's length, he took the hint and pulled nearly all the way out. With a sharp thrust, Dean rocked into the man below him. Cas gasped, arching into the movement as Dean's thick cock hit his prostate.

"Oh, fuck, Cas!" Dean panted, repeating the action and setting a strong, steady pace. "God you looked so gorgeous today," he wrapped his arms under Cas' body, gripping his shoulders and pulling Cas onto himself with each thrust. "Can't wait until your belly really is full and swollen with my pups." He thrust over and over again into Cas, feeling him harden once more at the friction of their stomachs. "Round and firm and all mine!" Cas moaned, clutching at Dean and rocking into his every thrust. "So damn hot, Cas, knowing I fucked you full. That those are _my_ pups growing inside you." Dean's knot filled, and he could feel it catching at Cas' rim. Cas huffed a high moan with each thrust. "You like being full of my babies, Cas? You like knowing that your Alpha mated you so good?"

"Yes!" Cas threw his head back, exposing his long neck to Dean. "Love the way you filled me up! So good and so fast! So good, Alpha!" Dean could feel his orgasm racing toward him.

"God, Cas!" Dean cried, "love to fuck you full, baby! You feel so good! Wanna make you cum again." Dean thrust deep, locking himself inside Cas and grinding against his sweet spot. "Cum for me, baby! Show me how much you love being full of me, full _because_ of me!" Dean rocked against Cas as his own orgasm burst from him.

With a low, punched out moan, Cas spilled a second release between their bodies.

" _Fuck!_ " Dean groaned as Cas clenched around him, milking his knot and pulling him deeper against his prostate. Dean and Cas rocked through their releases, clutching at one another and breathing heavily.

At long last, Cas' body relaxed and his limbs fell slack. Dean shifted himself, rolling them over and letting Cas lay pliant and loose on top of him.

When Dean felt life returning to his own limbs, he slipped his hands up around Cas, rubbing at his back. At long last, Cas spoke

"Dean?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"How about next time I just show you the things when I get home?"

"And miss seeing you like that?" Dean asked. "No way! That was the first time I haven't hated shopping."

"Really?" Cas lifted his head to look at Dean, incredulous.

"Hell yeah!" He smirked. "All those women fawning all over you, seeing what you're gonna look like in a few months...," Dean shrugged one shoulder. "Was kinda hot." Cas dropped his head back down to Dean's chest with a laugh.

"You are so weird," he chuckled against Dean's skin. "And I hope our kids are just as weird as you."


	12. Remove Packaging Before Use

Dean woke up to the sound of plastic shopping bags rustling, and Cas' humming. He rolled over to see his mate, dressed in pajama pants and a t-shirt, contentedly sorting through the bags of clothes they had purchased the day before. Dean propped himself up on one elbow to watch.

Cas looked so pleased. A soft smile graced his warm features as he pulled one item at a time from the bags, hanging them up in the closet or folding them into the drawers of his dresser.

"Havin' fun there, babe?" Dean chuckled. Cas looked up, happiness written all over his face.

"I am," he smiled. He moved over to the bed and leaned down to give Dean a quick kiss. Dean wrapped a hand up around the back of Cas' neck, holding him there and savoring the feel of his lips.

With a hum of enjoyment, Cas lingered a moment. When Dean felt him smile against his mouth, he let Cas go. Cas turned back to his task, picking up the bag closest to him. He reached inside once more for the next item as Dean, still naked, adjusted the blankets around him and sat himself up against the headboard to watch, his hands linked behind his head.

Cas lifted a package out of the bag and paused. Tilting his head at the package, Cas' brow furrowed in confusion.

"Huh," Cas turned the package over in his hands.

"What?" Dean was so busy watching Cas' face, he hadn't noticed the package in his hands.

"Wonder how these ended up in here?" He held the package up for Dean to see.

Dean's mouth went dry when his eyes shifted to the package of women's satin, bikini underwear in his mate's hand. He was instantly flooded with the memory of holding that package at the store, when he was surprised by the sales clerk, nearly knocking over the entire underwear display. He had wondered what Cas would look like in something like those. Dean's treacherous cock twitched at the sight of them in Cas' hand.

"Uh...," Dean cleared his throat, "...no idea." A hot blush started its way up Dean's chest. Cas raised an eyebrow at him skeptically as the rush of heat reached Dean's face. Dean dropped his arms down to his lap.

"No idea, huh?" Cas smirked. Dean shifted, embarrassed, on the bed. Package still in hand, Cas crawled onto the bed over his Alpha, pinning Dean's legs under the covers. Dean's face was beet red, and he had trouble meeting Cas' eye. "You sure about that?" Cas nuzzled at Dean's neck. He reached his free hand down to rub at Dean's cock through the blankets. Dean nodded, sighing. "You sure you didn't pick these up to check out the model on the cover?" Cas continued. "That's the closest thing to porn you've looked at in months, isn't it?" Cas kept up his attentions to Dean's quickly hardening cock. "I think you wanted a peek at the other side of that coin," Cas' voice dropped dangerously low. Dean shook his head. "You were picturing what the rest of her body looked like, weren't you?" Cas' grip tightened and Dean hissed at the nearly-too-tight clench of his fist.

"YOU!" Dean almost shouted. Cas froze. He backed up enough to look at Dean's face as his blush deepened further.

"What?" Cas whispered, confused. Dean's eyes dropped.

"I...," Dean heaved a sigh, "...I was picturing _you_ in them." Dean could feel the sweat breaking out on his forehead and upper lip, he was so embarrassed. How would Cas react to _that_? Laugh? Yell? ...Make him leave?

Cas sat back on Dean's legs, staring at him with that piercing gaze.

"You pictured...," his eyes went wide, brow raising in surprise, " _me_ in them?" That was not what he was expecting.

After a long moment, Dean nodded, still unable to meet the Omega's eye.

A wicked grin crept across Cas' features.

"Well," he rumbled seductively, leaning back in to run his lips along Dean's, "I guess we'll just have to find out, huh?"

Before Dean could process what his mate had just said, Cas was off the bed and out of the room, package in hand.

Dean sat in stunned silence as Cas closed the bathroom door. He did his best to wrap his brain around what was happening as he listened to the sound of Cas tearing into the package.

Long, silent minutes passed and Dean was sure Cas had changed his mind. Dean's erection began to flag as time ticked by.

At long last, Dean tossed back the covers and made to climb out of bed, ready to tell his Omega to just forget about it.

"Cas-,"

He didn't make it that far.

The bathroom door swung open and Cas stood there, flushed and glassy-eyed, in nothing but a pair of blue, satin panties.

Dean's cock responded so quickly to the sight it almost hurt.

" _Fuck!_ " he breathed. His eyes raked slowly over Cas' body. A gorgeous flush colored his cheeks and spread down his chest. Dean's gaze traveled the length of Cas' body. He stared at the curve of the Omega's stomach, just starting to show with the pregnancy. Dean's eyes slipped down to the edge of the panties, riding low beneath the swell of his baby bump. Dean's gaze settled on Cas' cock, full and firm, poking out over the top of the panties. "Holy shit, that's hot!" Dean moaned.

"Do you like them?" Cas moved toward the bed and Dean, seated on the edge of it.

"Like them?" Dean huffed a laugh as Cas stopped just inside his spread legs. Dean slid his hands up the outside of Cas' thighs as his eyes devoured the sight before him. "Baby, I can hardly keep from cumming all over myself right now!"

A grin spread across Cas' face as he looked down to see his Alpha's knot already showing signs of swelling. He set his hands on Dean's shoulders. Dean let his own hands slide up and down Cas' hips, savoring the feel of both skin and fabric.

"Good," Cas leaned down to kiss his Alpha. "Because I want you to fuck me in them." Thrusting his tongue deep into Dean's mouth, Cas climbed up over his lap.

Breaking their heated kiss, Cas slid his arms over Dean's shoulders, leaning up, and pressed his leaking cock and the soft, silky panties against Dean's firm chest. Cas gazed down into the lust-hungry eyes of his mate as he rubbed himself against Dean.

Dean's powerful hands slid across the delicate fabric to grip the firm globes of Cas' ass. Cas keened as Dean's hands began to knead his muscles. He tipped his head back, soaking in the sensation, and his eyes slipped shut.

With a strong and sudden movement, Dean pulled Cas down to the bed and climbed up over him, settling between his legs. Dean leaned up to take in the sight of his Omega spread out beneath him on the bed.

Legs spread wide, cock flushed and leaking precum onto the slippery fabric, Cas was a sight to behold.

"Fuck, Cas," Dean panted, barely able to hold himself back, "you are the hottest fucking thing I've ever seen." Dean ran his hands up Cas' thighs slowly. With a low, breathy moan, Cas' eyes fluttered shut and a wave of arousal swept through him. Dean caught the scent of it, and pressed Cas' legs wider, folding them up toward his chest.

Dean watched the panties pulled taught across Cas' ass, pressing against his skin. He held Cas there, and stared.

"You like how they feel, baby?" Dean's low, growling voice made Cas shiver, and another wave of arousal made a pulse of slick slip from him. Dean's eyes went wide as he watched the sweet evidence of Cas' enjoyment spread a dark, wet spot in the panties. "Fuck, yeah, you do." Dean slid one hand down to rub at Cas' hole through the soft fabric. "Shit, this is even better than I imagined," Dean pressed his thumb against Cas' opening, teasing him with the digit and the slick slide of the wet fabric. Dean leaned down to mouth at Cas' neck, and Cas wrapped his arms up around him. "Now, what was that you said about wanting me to fuck you in them?"

"Mmmm," Cas hummed in agreement, pulling Dean to his mouth. He kissed him deeply, then slid one hand to his chest and pressed back. "But first," he smiled darkly up at Dean, "I want you to eat me out." Dean's eyes went wide at that and his mouth dropped open. How was it possible for Cas to get even _hotter_ in that moment?

Eager to comply with his Omega's wants, Dean tugged the panties down Cas' legs till they were loose around his calves. With a low rumbling in his chest, Dean pressed Cas' knees further up and apart. He leaned down, nipping at the tender skin of Cas' inner thigh as he made his way to the delicious heat of his entrance.

Cas moaned as Dean's tongue found its mark. His hands shifted down to grip Dean's hair and shoulders as he rocked back onto the warm, wet feel of his mouth. Dean sighed as he felt his Omega's slick pulse from him and slip across his tongue. He indulged in the flavor of Cas, taking his time as he licked slowly up and down across his furled hole. Dean's body hummed with anticipation, but he was even more desperate to take his mate apart a piece at a time.

Writhing in pleasure, Cas clutched at Dean, gripping his shoulder tight, and thrusting himself back against Dean's teasing mouth. Dean flicked his tongue over Cas' entrance quickly a few times, making him arch off the bed and a gush of slick spill from him. Dean moaned at the reaction, pressing forward to lick and suck up his arousal.

"Oh, god, Dean!" Cas panted, "love it when you fuck me with your tongue! That's it! Oh! You feel so good!" Dean moaned again, pressing deeper and breaching Cas with his tongue. Cas' legs began to shake on either side of Dean's head, and his slick came in waves. He knew his Omega was close. Dean slipped two fingers in along with his tongue to stretch Cas open. " _Yes!_ " Cas shouted, lost in the pleasure of Dean's ministrations. He was so very close.

Dean pulled back.

Sitting back on his heels, Dean kept his two fingers inside Cas. He pumped and scissored them as his confused Omega looked up at him. It took Cas a few moments to focus. When he did, he furrowed his brow at the lust filled smirk on his Alpha's face.

"...Dean?" he panted.

Dean thrust a third finger deep inside his mate. Cas arched up off the bed as Dean brushed against his prostate. It was painfully too little.

"Wanna make you cum in your panties, Cas," Dean rumbled, "just like you asked for." He pumped his fingers in and out, stretching Cas wide. "And I want you to do it on my cock."

Cas moaned at that.

"Yes, Dean! Want your cock so badly!" His body responded to the touch of his Alpha, spilling more slick to ready the way for him. Dean pulled his soaked fingers from Cas and coated himself in the sweet, wet gloss of his Omega. When he had covered himself with the delicious slick, he brought his hand up to his mouth and licked the excess from his fingers.

With a thrust of his hips and a desperate whine, Cas reached up and gripped Dean's wrist. He pulled it down to his own mouth, sucking Dean's fingers past his own lips and savoring himself on Dean's skin.

" _Fuck_ , Cas!" Dean moaned. With his free hand, he lined himself up with Cas' entrance. When the head of his aching cock pressed passed the tight ring of muscle, Cas' mouth dropped open in a silent cry of pleasure. Dean pulled his hand back, grabbing the panties still around Cas' calves, and slid the silky fabric back up Cas' legs as he sank into him.

Dean tugged them up as far as they would go over Cas' ass. He felt the waistband of them press against his cock as he rocked out and thrust back into Cas' tight, wet heat. Dean made sure to slip them up over Cas' cock, concealing it beneath the soft, pale, blue of the satin. He gripped Cas by the hips, holding the panties in place, tight across Cas' cock.

"Oh, Deeeean!" Cas moaned as the man above him slid almost all the way out before snapping his hips forward against his own. Cas' breath came out in tiny, panting huffs as Dean set a deep, steady rhythm, and he wrapped his hands around Dean's forearms. Dean looked down to watch the head of Cas' leaking cock drag back and forth across the inside of the panties with each one of Dean's thrusts. He stared, hypnotized, as a small smear of wet precum darkened the fabric and the moisture spread.

The sweet, teasing sensation of the silky fabric rubbing against the head of Cas' cock made him whine with pleasure, setting his nerves aflame. Cas' firm erection tented the panties up obscenely, and Dean drank in the sight. His knot, which had started to swell the moment Cas had opened the bathroom door, was growing larger, harder with each thrust.

A keening moan, continuous and addictive, poured from Cas as he felt Dean begin to catch at his rim. Cas' grip on Dean's arms tightened.

"That's it, baby," Dean panted, speeding up the motion of his hips and thrusting faster, harder. "Oh, fuck! Let me see you cum Cas! Cum in your pretty, little panties! Fuck, baby, yes! Cum for me!" Cas' head pressed back and he arched up once more as his muscles seized and he spilled his release into the thin, silky fabric.

Dean watched in awe as the fabric pulsed against the head of Cas' cock, turning dark and shiny as his cum soaked through the cloth.

"Oh, shit, Cas! Shit!" Dean's hips sped up more as he felt Cas clench around him, and his channel slick more. With a final, slippery thrust, Dean's knot popped passed the tight ring of Cas' spasming muscle. Dean's release burst from him almost forcefully, and his whole body shuddered with the waves of his release.

Shaking, Dean dropped forward onto his elbows, hovering over Cas. They panted against one another, their bodies shaking with the intensity of their encounter.

"Damn, Cas," Dean breathed when he could finally speak. Cas nodded in response, still not able to form words.

When strength returned to him, Dean sat up as best he could, propping himself up on one arm, still locked to his mate. They both looked down at the messed panties still pulled taught across Cas' hips.

"We should get these off you before they dry to your skin," Dean hooked a finger under the waistband and started to tug the soaked fabric off. Cas lent a clumsy hand, still reeling from his orgasm. He nodded to Dean again.

When they had extracted Cas from the panties, Dean made to toss them to the floor. Cas caught his wrist. He plucked the panties from Dean's hand. Straightening them out, Cas held them up to inspect them.

The fabric was thoroughly soaked, and Cas' release was smeared thickly across the inside.

Cas smiled up at the fabric.

"Damn, baby," Dean chuckled, "looks like we ruined 'em." Cas shifted his gaze up to Dean. His blue eyes were bright and mischievous as he tossed the panties to the floor. Reaching up, he wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and pulled him down for a deep, heated kiss. He brushed his lips across Dean's, smiling as he spoke.

"Good thing they come in packs of three."


	13. Beware of Dog

Dean's phone rang in his pocket. He wiped his hands on a shop rag and pulled it out, smiling when he saw Cas' photo come up.

"Hey, hot stuff," Dean answered.

"Hello, Dean," Cas chuckled.

"So," Dean moved toward the front of the shop, where he could hear better, "how did the presentation go?" At the front desk, he bumped his hip against Charlie's. She punched him on the arm, smiling, as he moved past her to grab a water.

"Very well," Cas sounded so relieved. "I'm glad it's over."

"Bet you were great up there," Dean smiled. "Wish I could have seen it. We should go out tonight and celebrate!"

"Actually," Cas hedged, "that's part of why I'm calling. There is a group of people from work who all want to go out this evening. I'd like to to go with them..."

"Yeah," Dean tried not to sound disappointed, "yeah, of course, Cas. Go for it. We can go out tomorrow instead."

"Well," Cas hesitated, "I was hoping you would come, too." Dean perked up a bit at that.

"Yeah?" He smiled. "Wanna show off your trophy-mate, huh?" Cas' laugh warmed him to his core.

"Something like that," Dean could almost hear Cas rolling his eyes.

Five thirty rolled around, and found Dean scrubbed, dressed and walking into the hotel bar next door to Cas' work. It was just easier to meet Cas and his coworkers there after he was done working. Plus, that way he could shower first.

Dean smelled Cas before he saw him. Happy and relaxed, his sweet scent was full and welcoming. Dean turned toward it, and saw Cas seated at a large, round table with a handful of other people. For a moment, Dean stood where he was and watched Cas' profile. He was animated and smiling, chatting happily with the people around him, and Dean got lost in staring at him. Cas was dressed in his new suit, wearing the only tie Dean owned: a talisman of good luck for his big presentation. Cas had smiled sheepishly when he had asked Dean if he could borrow it.

He looked so handsome.

After a bit, Dean noticed someone staring at _him_ , and his eyes shifted to one of the other people at the table. A smaller man with floppy, golden hair, and eyes that matched, was watching Dean watch Cas. Concern and unease lined his face. Dean tried to nod at him, reassuringly, but the man's eyes followed Dean as he moved toward Cas.

Dean reached Cas, placing his hands gently on his shoulders. He bent down and tucked his nose against Cas' neck, breathing deeply his warm, sweet scent and pressed his lips to Cas' skin.

"Hey, gorgeous," Dean whispered against him.

"Dean!" Cas beamed. He reached his arm around Dean's head and held him close against his neck for a moment, turning to kiss at his temple. When Dean stood back up, he noticed the honey-haired man had relaxed completely. "Hey," Cas grabbed his hand as Dean pulled up a chair to sit next to his Omega, "I'm glad you made it. These are some of my friends from work." Cas waved at the people around them. "This is Anna, Gabriel, Alfie, and Balthazar." Dean waved politely at them all as he sat down.

"Ah yes," Dean turned to the man sitting on the other side of Cas. He had blonde hair, a dark tan, and a sleazy British accent. "Finally, we get to meet the man who clipped our sweet and savory Cassie's wings." Dean wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. He glanced around the table. "Lucky bastard," the blonde man said with a challenging look to Dean. Dean breathed in his musky Alpha scent with its bitter tang. It set his hackles on edge.

"So how did you two meet?" Anna, the only woman at the table, asked. Her sweet smile and soothing Beta scent eased Dean.

"We went to school together," Dean smiled back.

"Really?" Smarmaduke raised a cheeky brow. "Funny, you don't strike me as the college type."

"Nah," Dean laughed darkly, "I was too busy keeping a roof over my family's head. Not all of us can depend on daddy to pay our way."

"We met in second grade," Cas interjected, breaking the tension between the Alphas. He turned a gentle eye on Dean. "I was new to the school and a group of boys were bullying me. Dean stepped in and chased all of them off." Cas' smile was fond and affectionate. Dean slid his arm around the back of his chair, settling in a bit more.

"Awww," honey-haired man said, "that was so sweet I think it just gave me cavities." His scent, Beta like the woman next to him, was sticky and saccharine.

"Big words coming from you, Gabe," Anna laughed. "I don't think I've ever seen you go this long without a piece of candy in your mouth!" With a wag of his eyebrows, Gabe reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece. He unwrapped it dramatically and popped it into his mouth among the laughter of his coworkers. "Well, Cas, I think that's wonderful," Anna smiled at him like a love-sick teen. "You two were just meant to be," she sighed.

"I maintain, Cassie," said smarmy British dude, "if you had been at work the day you presented, things would have gone _very_ differently for you." The man winked at Cas, lifting his glass and leaning closer to him. A wave of his spicy arousal left no question in Dean's mind what this guy was implying.

Who the fuck did this guy think he was?!

Dean's Alpha instinct was quick to respond to the advances toward his Omega, and he fought hard to keep himself in check.

Cas let out a bark of laughter, as he slid a grounding hand onto Dean's thigh.

"And _I_ maintain, Balthazar, that if I had been at work that day, I _would not have presented._ " Cas leaned back in his chair, his eyes challenging the man next to him.

"Oh, yes, yes," Balthazar waved his glass dismissively, rolling his eyes. "'Touch of your intended mate', and all that nonsense." He took a drink. "I don't believe any of that." He set his glass down and rested his chin in his hand, turning his eyes to Cas once more. "You'd have presented, and I'd have ravished you on your desk."

Dean was about two seconds away from ripping this dude's face off.

Something of his intent must have reached Cas, because his grip on Dean's leg tightened warningly.

"Well," said a tall, slim man, several years younger than the others at the table, "I'm glad _that_ didn't happen. I have to sit next to Cas."

"If I had been at work when I presented, I'd have locked myself in the supply closet and called Dean to come and get me," Cas' words were light and his tone playful, "and then I'd be in the exact same place I am now."

"Whatever you say, Cassie, my love," Balthazar smiled hungrily. Before Dean could react, their waitress arrived at the table, and they ordered another round. Dean was glad to finally be getting a drink. Maybe that would keep him from pounding this guy to raw meat. "Bring us a round of shots," Balthazar told the waitress, "we need to celebrate Cassie's achievement today. Cas, darling, what would you like?"

"Nothing for me, thank you," Cas waved off politely.

"Don't give me that, darling. I'm buying you a shot. What will you have?" He pressed.

"Really, Balthazar," Cas shook his head, "I'm not doing any shots."

"Just one," Balthazar pouted. Cas huffed a laugh, as he turned to Dean. "Oh, don't ask him, Cassie," Balthazar waved. Dean wondered just how much pressure it would take to rip this fucker's arm off and club him to death with the bloody stump. Not much, probably. Loud and boisterous, Balthazar continued, "for god's sake. Be your own man. I'm sure _Dean_ will be fine with you having _one._ You used to drink with me all the time! Just because you're mated now doesn't mean you have to stop."

That was interesting.

Had Cas not told them about the babies?

Only then did Dean look down to see what Cas was drinking. A tall glass with clear, sparkling liquid and a lime wedge sat on the table in front of him. Dean looked at Cas questioningly, and Cas handed him the glass. Dean took a sip of the drink.

Tonic with lime.

Dean didn't say anything, but he would have to ask Cas about it later.

"...Please, Cassie," Balthazar pressed. Seriously, 20, 30 pounds of pressure? Or maybe he could rupture a kidney with one, well placed hit. He took a calming breath and looked at Cas. Dean was certain he was the only one who caught the glint in Cas' eye.

"Whiskey," Cas said. Dean nearly balked.

"See!" Balthazar said, triumphantly, "that wasn't so hard, now was it? Do close your mouth, Dean, you'll let the flies in." With a Cheshire Cat grin, Balthazar leaned back in his chair and sent a smug look to Dean. Balthazar ordered the round of shots, and the waitress turned to leave.

Dean thought it might be more satisfying to strangle the man instead.

Conversation turned to how Cas' presentation had gone that day. Apparently, he had saved their boss from much embarrassment, shown up the IT department, and impressed the investors so highly that he earned his company their contract. Dean squeezed his shoulder with proud affection.

When the waitress arrived with the round of shots, the table lifted them up. Dean's anxiety soared as he watched Cas pick up his own shot. Cas glanced at Dean, and gave him the tiniest wink. Dean knew then his fears were unfounded.

"To Castiel," Balthazar raised his glass high, "who proved, once more, just how much he's worth." That statement grated on Dean's nerves. How much he was _worth_?! Cas was not a piece of meat, or a painting you could put a price tag on! He was a _worth_ more respect than that.

This man would die slowly. Painfully.

Dean gripped his own glass firmly, doing his best to keep himself in check around Cas' coworkers. He toasted along with the rest of the group, but couldn't bring the glass to his own lips. He was too angry and too intent on watching Cas.

With a smile, Cas lifted his glass up to Dean's and tipped his shot into his mate's.

"Cassie!" Balthazar whined. "That shot was meant for _you_! What good does it do me to get your _mate_ drunk?"

"About as much good as it does to get _me_ drunk," Cas laughed. "Besides, I told you I wasn't doing any shots." Cas leaned back into the circle of Dean's arm on the top of his chair.

Dean lifted the glass in a toast to Balthazar before drinking it down with a satisfied grin.

The evening wore on, and Dean's nerves eased a bit as he nursed the beer in front of him. He liked Anna and Alfie a lot, and there was even something about Gabe that finally won him over.

But Balthazar?

He got more and more obnoxious with each minute.

"Cassie, love," he leaned in toward the Omega, "there is simply something about you – I can't quite put my finger on it – that changed once you presented. You just have this...lovely _glow_ about you. And your scent?" Balthazar inhaled deeply. Dean clenched his jaw, doing everything in his power not to let out the low, rumbling growl that threatened to tear from him. "Darling, it's simply _intoxicating_."

"Thank you, Balthazar," Cas smiled. He turned to look at his Alpha, "Dean says the same thing."

"If only I'd known you would present, Cassie, I'd have snatched you up for myself," Balthazar sighed.

Did those words _actually_ just come out of that douchebag's mouth? As if Cas wasn't _worth_ anything before he presented? Dean couldn't hold it back anymore. He pushed up out of his seat.

Cas' alarmed look brought him back from the brink.

"Excuse me," Dean said politely, his voice low and rough, "I'll be right back." He turned and walked away from the table, his clenched fists trembling. Slipping into the men's room, Dean splashed some cold water on his face. He took deep, calming breaths as he leaned over the sink.

 _Cas can take care of himself. You've seen him beat the shit out of an Alpha before. He can do it again. This is_ his _fight. Not yours. Keep it together, Winchester._

Dean had almost cooled himself down when the bathroom door opened and Balthazar walked in. He didn't dare move for fear of lashing out at him. Balthazar swaggered closer.

"You know, I had hoped meeting you would make me feel better about Cassie turning me down," he drawled. "It hasn't." Pure challenge showed in his eyes as he stepped closer to Dean. "I should have just taken him anyway." The muscles in Dean's jaw jumped as he held his Alpha back. He wanted to tear this man apart.

"And that's why you'd never win him," Dean growled. "You only think of him as a _thing_. You try to give him a dollar value, and measure him based on what he could do for _you_." Dean stood his ground. "Thing is, you've never once realized he has free will. That's why he chose _me_. _CHOSE_ ," Dean growled in his face. He pushed past Balthazar and headed for the door. "Oh," he said over his shoulder, "and what you said about Cas; how he's simply _glowing,_ that he _smells intoxicating_? You're absolutely right about that." Dean turned a smug smile on him. "Did you ever bother to stop and ask Cas _WHY_ he wasn't drinking?"

Dean watched with satisfaction as understanding dawned in Balthazar's face. He grinned at him, wolfishly as he headed back out the door.

Dean's heart was hammering in his chest. He hoped Cas wouldn't be mad at him for what he'd said to Balthazar, but Dean couldn't stand to look at that asshat's smug face for a minute longer. The Alpha victor inside him was buzzing like a live wire, knowing he had thoroughly defeated the smarmy dick bag.

He was just about to head back into the bar, when he stopped. Dean turned around, making a detour back to the lobby.

When Dean finally made it back to the table, Balthazar was much more subdued than he had been all night. Dean was more than pleased the other man had made it back before him. He wanted him to see this. Leaning down, Dean whispered in Cas' ear.

"What do you say we take this celebration somewhere a bit more private?" He held up a room key, and Cas' eyes widened in surprise. He looked up at Dean. "How do you feel about kinky hotel room sex?" A hungry look filled Cas' eyes, and he leaped up from his chair, grabbing the room key from Dean's hand and making a b-line for the door. Dean turned back to the group. "It was great to meet all of you," he tossed money down on the table. "We're...uh...," thumbed over his shoulder, smirking at Balthazar, slumped in his chair, "we're gonna go." Dean followed Cas to the door, hopping up to click his heels together as he went.

The door to their room was barely closed before Dean was on Cas.

Burying his face in Cas' neck and licking over the mating mark he'd made, Dean growled low as he shoved Cas' suit coat off. Cas shivered at the possessive sound, wrapping his arms up around Dean.

Dean pressed Cas back against the door with a thump, making him gasp.

"Wanted to rip that mother fucker apart," he rumbled, gripping Cas by the hips. "Talkin' about you like that..." Dean pressed against Cas, making him moan. Dean reached down, and gripped at Cas' ass.

"He's..." Cas panted as Dean began to massage his cheeks, "he's not _that_ bad..." With another growl, deep in his throat, Dean slid his hands to the front of Cas' pants and undid them as quickly as his fingers would allow.

"He's a dickbag," Dean snapped. "He's got no clue what you're really like. He just wants to _own_ you." Dean shoved Cas' pants down. He realized the irony of his anger at another Alpha's words and his own actions and he froze.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, trying hard to calm his inner instincts to assert his claim over his Omega. He moved back a step, resting his hands on Cas' hips.

"'M sorry, Cas," he mumbled, somewhat ashamed of his own behavior.

"Why?" Cas' voice was breathy, and confusion filled his wide, blue eyes. Dean leaned in to nuzzle gently at his neck.

"'Cause I'm talkin' shit about some knothead Alpha, and here I'm doin' the _exact same thing_." He heaved a deep sigh. A moment passed before Cas brought his hands up to cup Dean's face, tilting it toward his own until Dean finally looked him in the eye.

"The fact that you can recognize that is the reason you _aren't_ a knothead Alpha," Cas said tenderly. He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to Dean's lips. "You're _my_ Alpha." He kissed Dean again. "And I'm _your_ Omega." Cas wrapped his arms up around Dean's shoulders and smiled. "And now," Dean watched the glint spark in his mate's eye, "I want you to take me the way your inner Alpha wants you to. Wild and hungry and with abandon."

Dean searched his eyes for the truth. He saw none of the concern there that he felt in himself.

"Cas...," he hedged cautiously.

"Please, Dean," Cas pressed against him, and Dean felt the hard length of his cock, fully aroused. "I want it as badly as you do." He rocked his hips into Dean's. "Maybe even more."

"Cas, I don't know..." Dean was terrified to let loose that instinct. He knew he could control himself, no matter what, but he didn't want to get to a point where he hurt Cas before he could reign himself in.

"I promise," Cas nipped and kissed and licked at Dean's heated skin, "I'll tell you if it gets to be too much. I won't let you go too far."

"Are you sure?" Dean was still hesitant.

"Please, Alpha," Cas practically whined, rocking against Dean once more, "make me yours."

That was all the resistance Dean's Alpha could take. With a primal rumble, that sent shivers racing down Cas' spine, Dean pressed Cas back up against the door. He tugged Cas' boxers down to his knees and flipped him around. He pressed himself, still fully clothed, up against Cas and trapped him between his body and the cool metal of the hotel room door. Dean rocked against him, biting at his neck when he smelled the strong, thick scent of Cas' arousal.

"Gonna show you what it means to have a _real_ Alpha," Dean growled. "Gonna make you wet and begging for my cock." Cas mewled at that, rocking back against the rough denim of Dean's jeans. "You wet for me yet, my gorgeous Omega? Hmm?" Dean slid one hand down the cleft of Cas' ass, moaning when he reached his already leaking entrance. "Fuck yes, you are!" Dean slid his hands back to Cas' hips and pressed them into the door.

With another low rumble, Dean dropped to his knees behind Cas and began to lick up and down his crease, delving deeper with each pass of his tongue. Cas gasped at the feel of Dean's mouth on him, and tipped his hips up, spreading his cheeks wider to give Dean room to work. Dean pushed forward, licking as deeply as he could and nipping at Cas' delicate rim.

Cas bent himself lower with a moan, pressing his chest and his palms into the door and trying to open himself up to his Alpha. He reached a hand back and ran it through Dean's hair. When Dean sealed his lips around Cas' hole and began to suck as he fucked the tip of his tongue in and out of Cas' heat, the Omega gripped tightly to his silky strands, holding Dean close, and cried out in pleasure.

"Fuck yes, Dean! Oh god, Alpha! Make my ass yours!" Dean growled again, gripping tighter to Cas as he worked him open on his tongue. Dean's sounds grew more and more possessive as Cas got wetter. "More, Dean! _More!_ " Cas panted, rocking back onto his Alpha's tongue.

Dean's hands slid back to grip Cas' cheeks, spreading them wide and slipping two fingers in alongside his tongue. Cas' low moan echoed, loud and needy, against the metal of the door, as Dean worked him open farther and a thrill ran through Dean at the thought that other people in the hotel could hear them. He loved the idea that they would know how much his Omega was desperate for him; loved the things Dean did to him.

For a moment, Dean's Alpha hoped that, somehow, that asshat, Balthazar, would hear Cas' whimpering noises and breathy entreaties begging for Dean and know exactly how much Cas was _his._ The thought nearly drove him mad. Thrusting a third finger inside the Omega, Dean redoubled his efforts; licking and humming at Cas' sweet hole.

"Please, Dean! Alpha! I want your cock! Want to feel you fuck my ass full. Want to feel you shoot that hot, sweet cum inside me and fuck me 'till I'm caught on your knot. No one else could ever fill me up like you can!"

He felt Cas' knees begin to tremble, and Dean knew his mate was close. Turning his fingers inside Cas, Dean pressed against his prostate. Cas cried out as searing hot pleasure shot through his body and he came, hard, against the hotel room door with Dean's tongue buried in his ass. Dean held his fingers and tongue deep inside Cas as the waves of his orgasm swept through him. He moaned as he felt Cas' sweet slick pour from him and run down his chin.

When Cas' body stilled, Dean stood back up, opening his jeans and releasing his own throbbing erection as quickly as he could. He gripped himself tightly and ran the head of his cock up and down the crease of Cas' ass while his Omega caught his breath, still leaning against the door.

Dean pressed up against him, whispering roughly in his ear.

"Gonna watch your tight, wet, Omega ass take my cock." He bit down sharply on Cas' shoulder, still covered by his dress shirt. "Gonna watch that needy hole of yours open up just for me." Dean moved his hands to Cas' cheeks again and spread them wide. He leaned back and looked down to see Cas' hole fluttering in search of him, begging for Dean's hard cock. "Look at how bad that sweet, pink pucker wants it." Dean leaned back in, pressing their bodies together from shoulders to hips and growled low, "greedy little hole."

Cas gasped, slick pouring from him. Dean shoved his own clothing down, roughly, whipping his shirt off over his head and lifting Cas' up out of the way to press their bare skin together. Lining himself up with Cas, Dean thrust all the way into him with one smooth push.

"Yes!" Cas cried, tipping his head against the door.

Cas was so wet.

Dean was sure he was even wetter than when he'd been in heat, and his Alpha took the praise for what it was: Cas was incredibly turned on. And that turned Dean on.

With sharp, firm thrusts, Dean set a tantalizing pace as he fucked into his mate. A steady stream of moans and begging spilled from Cas along with the waves of slick that ran down Dean's hard length and dripped from his balls. Reassured that his mate was still with him so far, Dean took their hands and linked them against the door above Cas' head. Cas gripped Dean tight as he felt his Alpha's knot start to swell. He pressed back against Dean, meeting his thrusts as best he could.

Sliding his hands back down the Omega's body, Dean gripped his ass once more. He pulled Cas' cheeks apart to watch as his thick, hard cock disappeared inside Cas.

"Shit, Cas!" Dean ground out, "look how good you take me! That rim of yours- just so tight on my big, Alpha cock, baby. Wish you could see how I just split you open. Fuck, that's hot!" Cas keened at that, his trembling legs nearly giving out on him. Dean pressed him to the door once more. "I got you, baby. Hang on." He leaned forward to kiss at Cas' neck as he pulled out of the Omega.

Cas whined at the loss, reaching back to clutch Dean closer.

"Shhhh," Dean soothed, "I've got you, my sweet Omega." He leaned down to pull his boots, pants and boxers off, keeping one hand on Cas to make sure he didn't fall over. Once divested of his own clothing, Dean turned his attention to Cas'. He lifted each of Cas' legs, in turn, and removed his clothing as well. Turning Cas around to face him, Dean tugged off his tie from around Cas' neck and made quick work of the buttons on his shirt.

Dean took a moment to savor the blissed out, fucked out look on Cas' face and his quickly filling cock before he dove back in, lifting Cas up and carrying him over to the bed with their mouths sealed together. He tore the covers back and laid Cas out on the mattress. Grabbing one of the pillows, Dean laid it near the middle of the bed. Dean flipped Cas over onto his stomach, the pillow just under his hips, and climbed up over him. He spread his legs to either side of Cas', and pulled his cheeks apart once more with his strong hands.

Lining himself up, Dean thrust deep into Cas again. He gripped Cas' hips tightly, pressing them into the mattress as he began an almost brutal pace fucking into his Omega.

"Oh, _fuck_ , Dean!" Cas cried as Dean nailed his prostate. "Don't stop, Alpha! Please! Don't ever stop!"

"That's it," Dean's low voice was thick with his own arousal, "beg for me, baby! God, you love your Alpha's cock, don't you? Fills you up so good? Fucks you full of pups? Makes you drip with cum?"

"Yes!" Cas panted as Dean's pace sped up. He could feel the Alpha's cock swelling between his cheeks, the knot growing firm and thick. "Please! Want to feel you fill me with your cum!"

Dean's knot caught at Cas' rim, and he thrust harder a mere handful of times before it locked them together and Dean's body seized with the power of his orgasm. A feral growl and primal shout poured from him as he shot thick ropes of his seed into his mate below him. His knot pulsed against Cas' prostate, milking a second orgasm from the Omega.

Dean's body shook with the force of his release, and his limbs trembled as he came down from his high. Wrapping an arm around Cas, and spreading his hand wide across his belly, Dean rolled them to their sides. They lay there, panting, for long, silent minutes.

As Dean began to recover control over his body, he slid his hand up and down Cas' side and pressed his lips to the back of Cas' neck.

"You okay, baby?" Dean asked against his skin. "I wasn't too rough?"

Cas hummed his approval.

"It was wonderful, Dean," Cas' voice was full of contentment and his scent was full and sweet. Dean drank in lungfulls of it, soothing his own unease. He pulled Cas closer. "I really did enjoy it," Cas reassured.

"Yeah?" Dean smiled.

"Yes," Cas nodded. "It's not always what I want, but sometimes I just want you to fuck me into the mattress like that."

"Really?" Dean lifted his head up to look at Cas, who nodded to him again, a wide grin on his face. "Shit, Cas!" He laughed, "baby, you just gotta _tell me_. I'll do you however you want!"

"I know you will," Cas smirked, pulling Dean closer.

"Listen, Cas," Dean said a little hesitantly, "about telling people things..." Cas turned his torso to look at Dean over his shoulder. His brow drew down in concern. "I mean," Dean began to bumble, "I didn't actually _tell_ him anything. It's more like I helped him put two and two together, because apparently the fucker is too dumb to add it up on his own-"

"Dean!" Cas interrupted, " _what_ did you tell, and to _whom?_ " A sheepish smile crossed Dean's face.

"I _might_ have helped that douchewad, Balthazar, figure out you're pregnant." Cas let out a bark of laughter.

"Is _that_ why he was pouting when he came back from the bathroom?" Dean nodded. "Well, that explains it."

"I'm sorry, Cas," Dean said genuinely, "I know it wasn't my place to spill the beans to your coworkers, but I just couldn't help myself."

"It's all right, Dean," Cas smiled, lacing his fingers with Dean's, "I was going to tell them all on Monday, anyway. I just wanted to get through the presentation today."

"Yeah, but still..." Dean shrugged.

"I know: you wanted me to be the one to tell them when I was ready. I understand. Well," Cas chuckled, "either way, I'm glad he knows. Honestly, he was starting to get on my nerves." Dean laughed at that, pulling Cas closer and kissing his neck.

"See," said Dean, "I told you he was a douchewad."


	14. ObjectsInMirrorAreCloserThanTheyAppear

Cas loved mirrors.

Not that he spent much time looking in them. No, he loved the way they reflected and refracted the light. He loved how well placed mirrors could help bring more warmth to a room by catching the natural light from the windows and filling the space, driving out shadows from dark corners.

And Cas had just added another mirror to his collection in the form of a new bedroom set.

Deciding that, since they were 'grown ass men', they ought to have 'grown ass furniture', – and since they had effectively destroyed their bed – Dean had talked Cas into getting a new bedroom set. Cas agreed, so long as he could get a dresser with a large vanity mirror to help bring more natural light into their room.

Pissing and moaning, Dean hauled the new furniture up the stairs with the help of his brother. Sam lead the way up the straight flight of steps, while Dean brought up the rear.

"You're the one who wanted new furniture," Cas laughed from the first floor, watching the Winchesters carry the heavy, solid wood pieces and rubbing his swelling belly.

"Yeah, well" Dean grunted under the weight of a dresser, "if you hadn't bought that cheap Swiss crap to begin with..."

"Hey!" Cas chucked defensively, coming to stand at the bottom of the stairs, a better vantage point to watch Dean's ass, "when I got it, I didn't think we'd end up together, let alone that you'd rail me so hard you'd bust the bed frame."

"Oh my god!" Sam shouted from the other end of the heavy, oak piece. "If you want my help, you will shut your mouths about what you _have_ done or _plan_ to do on your furniture. _Both_ of you."

"Aw, come on Sam," Jess walked toward Cas with two mugs of tea. She handed one to him, "it's not like he's the first Winchester to break a bed while nailing his mate." She smirked up the stairs at the brothers. "It's like a family tradition." With a wicked glint in her eye, she giggled, "maybe I should ask Bobby if he ever had to help move furniture for your dad-"

"NO!" Both brothers shouted at the same time, frozen on the stairs, their faces a matching set of horror and disgust.

"Not okay!" Sam scolded.

"What is wrong with you?!" Dean shouted down at her over his shoulder, his eyes were nearly popping out of his head. Jess let out a full on laugh at their discomfort. Cas smirked into his mug. The brothers went back to hauling as Dean grumbled playfully, "tell me again why you mated her?"

"I'm good in bed," Jess stated confidently.

Sam's face flushed.

"Hey," Dean glared at his brother, "if we don't get to talk about it, neither do you."

"Talk about it all you want. Doesn't bother me," Jess shrugged, taking a smiling sip from her mug.

"Jess!" Sam's eyes widened.

"What? It's not like you don't know they do it. For god's sake, Cas is thoroughly knocked up!" She shrugged. "I think it's hot." The boys reached the top of the stairs with the dresser and maneuvered it toward the bedroom. Jess followed them up the stairs, Cas trailing behind. "Love me some Winchester men."

"Jesus, Jess! That's my brother!" Sam grimaced.

"Well," she defended, "he's hot, too. All three of you are." She swept her hand around the landing, indicating the men there. "So what?" She took another sip of her tea as Sam rolled his eyes. "I mean, I love you, hon, but let's face it, Dean has the better ass." Sam folded himself over the dresser and dropped his head down on it.

"Fuck my life."

"Aw, come on, Sammy," Dean smiled at his brother's discomfort, "she's got a point. I do have a great ass."

"Yes," Cas piped up, "and if you don't stop _acting_ like one, it's the only ass you're going to get for a while." Sam banged his head on the top of the dresser a few times. "Now, finish moving my new furniture." With that, Cas put his hand on Jess' back and ushered them both back downstairs, laughing.

Dean was beginning to hate the mirror.

It sat on Cas' dresser, just a few feet across from their bed. Every time he got up in the middle of the night, his own reflection moving in it scared the ever loving shit out of him. Pulse racing, Dean would grumble his way to the bathroom only to forget about it while peeing and freak himself out again on the way back to bed.

He was about ready to take the fucker down.

Cas sat on the edge of the bed in his boxers one evening, his belly just starting to swell over the waistband, staring at the mirror while Dean brushed his teeth and finished getting ready for bed. He tilted his head from one side to the other, studying it. He moved on the bed, his eyes still watching the reflection of himself in the lovely framed glass.

Crawling across the bed, Cas kept his eyes on his reflection, a small smile playing on his features. When he seemed satisfied, Cas settled back against his pillow.

"You all right, there, Cas?" Dean raised an inquisitive brow at the satisfied look on the Omega's face.

"Fine, thank you," Cas said happily. With a skeptical look at Cas' weird behavior, Dean slipped out of his clothes, pulled the covers on his side of the bed back and climbed in. As he settled himself, he couldn't help but notice Cas was staring at him.

"Can I help you with something?" Dean inquired. A full, eager smile broke out onto Cas' face.

"I hope so," he tossed the covers back, grabbing Dean's hand and tugging him toward the middle of the bed.

"Cas-?"

"Up," he urged Dean, as he climbed up onto his knees, kicking the blankets out of the way. Not sure where this was headed, Dean let Cas take the lead. With a sigh and a fond shake of his head, Dean got up onto his knees facing Cas. "Good." Cas put his hands on Dean's hips, moving him back a bit, and turning him until his knees faced one corner of the bed and his feet were near the opposite one.

Cas looked around the bed as though he were checking something.

"...Cas?" Dean tried again.

"No, this should be good." Cas glanced behind himself, his eyes flicking to the mirror. "Yes. This will work well." Without further explanation, Cas backed off the bed, shimmied out of his boxers, and crawled back on on his hands and knees.

"Babe," Dean was so confused as Cas stalked toward him, "what in the world is go-" Dean hissed a sharp breath as Cas' mouth sealed around his flaccid cock. "Shit, Cas!" Dean's hand came up to his mess of dark hair as Cas began to suckle Dean into hardness.

On all fours, Cas teased at Dean's dick, flicking his tongue across the slit, and rolling it along the ridge of his head. Cas hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard. Dean's hips bucked forward at the sensation.

"Holy fuck, Cas!" Dean shouted. Cas worked him until Dean was thick and full, and heavy on his tongue. Cas bowed his back, tipping his hips toward the ceiling and spreading his legs apart as he began to bob his head up and down the hot length of Dean's cock. "Damn, Cas, what's gotten into you?" Dean rocked gently in tandem with Cas' motion.

Without so much as pausing in his ministrations, Cas lifted his arm closest to it and pointed at the mirror.

Dean's eyes shifted from the gorgeous sight of his mate swallowing down his leaking cock, to the image in the shiny glass.

Cas' ass was on perfect display for him. Spread, tilted and glistening with slick.

Dean could see the reflection of Cas' full, flushed erection, too, pressing toward the growing swell of his stomach and dripping precum down onto the bed below.

He could even see Cas' lips, stretched wide around his cock, sucking obscenely on him.

"Holy- Shit, Cas! Holy fuck!" Dean was so overwhelmed he couldn't even move. Finally, Cas, still sucking him off, took one of Dean's hands and slid it toward his leaking hole. Catching on quickly, Dean rubbed at Cas' back, dragging his nails up Cas' spine. Cas arched into the touch, moaning high around the thick girth in his mouth.

Dean's hips thrust forward at the vibration, and Cas swallowed him down. Trailing his hands back down Cas' body, Dean looked up to watch in the mirror as a pulse of slick slipped from Cas' hole and worked its way down to drip from his balls. Dean's hand slid back over the swell of Cas' ass.

Cas bowed his back more, bringing his ass closer to Dean's touch, begging for it. Dean stared at their erotic reflection in the mirror.

At long last, Dean slid his hand across the cleft of Cas' ass, sliding his middle finger down, over his entrance. Cas' hips bucked up into the touch and he moaned again around Dean.

"Oh, god, baby," Dean groaned, "that feels so fucking good!" Spurred on by Dean's praise, Cas quickened his pace, sucking firmly and rolling his tongue up the underside of Dean's shaft. Moans of pleasure poured from Dean's lips as he relished the feel of Cas' hot, wet mouth working him so well. His gaze still fixed on the mirror, Dean's finger slid back and forth over the knot of muscle at Cas' entrance. Teasingly, Dean circled the sensitive rim with the lightest touch.

He raised his finger up and brought it down sharply in a quick tap against Cas' hole.

A shiver ran though Cas and he froze, his body clenched.

For a moment Dean stopped, his eyes wide. Had he gone too far? His eyes darted back down to look at Cas.

With a deep, ecstatic moan, Cas' body relaxed and relief washed over Dean as he felt a flood of slick pour from Cas. Quickly, he looked back up at the reflection to watch the progress of the thick, delicious liquid as it ran from Cas.

He wasn't sure what to think. He hadn't actually _spanked_ Cas- he wasn't sure either of them would even be into that. Dean wasn't. It wasn't even that hard. More like...a love tap? Just enough to give a bit more stimulation.

"Did you like that, baby?" Dean purred.

Cas moaned his assent, rocking his hips up into Dean's touch as he redoubled his efforts on Dean's cock.

"You want me to do it again, don't you?" Disbelief wound it's way into Dean's voice. Cas hummed again, nodding eagerly around the thick cock buried in his mouth. "Fuck, baby!" Dean gripped at the cheek of Cas' ass before sliding his hand back down to the cleft. He ran his hand up and down the crease of it a few times before once more raising his middle finger and bringing it down firmly, tapping against Cas' entrance.

Whining in pleasure, Cas rocked up into Dean's hand again, begging for more.

"Oh, god! You really _do_ like that," Dean moaned. Cas responded by rocking his hips up again, and Dean, happy to oblige, repeated the motion.

Dean's knot began to swell, and he felt Cas tighten his lips around his cock as he slipped back and forth across the swollen flesh, popping the half-full knot in and out of his mouth in simulation of his ass. Dean's breath turned panting as he rubbed across Cas' hole once more. He watched the stream of precum and slick that slipped from Cas fall to the bedsheet below.

Cas' rocking hips brought Dean back to the urge to pull that needy, glorious reaction from his Omega again. Swirling his finger around Cas' entrance once more, Dean wet his hand with the sweet slick pulsing fresh from him. Cas bucked up into Dean's hand another time, silently begging him for the firm sensation he craved.

"So eager for it," Dean rumbled low. "You want it that bad, baby?" He pressed firmly over Cas' hole, feeling the muscles flutter with each pulse of slick they released. Cas' moan sent a shiver up Dean's spine. He could feel his Omega's orgasm building with each pass of his fingers. Funny how little it took to get Cas there. But Dean loved to rush him to the edge then make him dangle there, seeing how long he could draw it out.

Tonight would be one of those nights.

Dean tapped his finger firmly over Cas' hot, wet hole. Cas cried out, opening his mouth wide and taking Dean all the way down.

... _Maybe_ tonight would be one of those nights.

"Fuck, Cas!" Dean moaned as the head of his aching cock hit the back of his mate's throat. Cas sealed his lips back around Dean, more enthusiastic than ever. He whined and writhed desperately. "You're close, aren't you, babe?" Dean's eyes settled on the reflection of Cas in the mirror as he rubbed across his soaked, fluttering hole.

 _Here goes,_ he thought.

Dean lifted his finger up over Cas' entrance and brought it down in a quick succession of taps.

With Dean's cock still buried in his mouth, Cas inhaled sharply, his eyes going wide before slamming shut. He rocked up into the touch, his body drawing tight.

"Fuck, baby, that's it," Dean urged. "Yeah! Let me see you cum! You look so good like this. Damn, Cas, your tight little ass is just begging for me. Look how wet your hole is for me. You like when I tap your ass like this?" Over and over Dean brought his finger down firmly. Cas' breathy moans and panting whines grew higher pitched, and his body froze, hovering on the brink. "Cum, baby," Dean moaned.

With a final tap, firmer than the others, Cas opened his mouth wide, letting Dean's cock slip from it as he cried out through his release. Dean watched the reflection as Cas' cock shot thick ropes of cum down onto the bed below and his greedy hole squirted lush pulses of slick against Dean's hand.

"Oh my fucking god, Cas!" Dean breathed as he watched the amazing site of his mate's pleasure work wave after wave through his beautiful body.

Trembling, Cas collapsed down onto the bed as he came down from the high of his orgasm. Dean slipped off the other side, rounding to where Cas was, and rolled him gently to his back. Kneeling down on the floor at the edge of the bed, Dean wrapped his arms up around Cas' legs and yanked him toward himself. He pressed Cas' legs up and apart as he dove in to lick at the still trembling muscles of his entrance.

Boneless on the bed before him, Cas moaned at the feel of Dean's eager tongue working him open.

Humming and slurping, Dean licked and sucked at Cas until he felt him start to stir again.

"Deeeeean," Cas keened, reaching down to run his hands through his Alpha's hair. Dean tightened his grip on Cas' legs as he continued to eat him out. "Wanna feel you inside me," Cas panted. When Dean made no sign of moving, Cas gripped his hair tight and tugged.

A long, low moan poured from Dean, and Cas felt the vibration of it through his whole body.

Dean pulled back from Cas' hole, his green eyes blown wide with lust, and stalked up the body of his Omega. With a low growl, Dean claimed Cas' mouth, where he plunged, greedily, into it. Cas opened to him willingly, wrapping his arms and legs around Dean to draw him closer.

Dean pulled back.

"Uh uh," he shook his head, an almost feral look on his face. He stood up, reaching for Cas' hand, and pulled the dark-haired man up, off the bed.

Cas stood on trembling legs as Dean tore the blankets the rest of the way off the bed with his free hand. He tugged Cas after him as he moved to the end of the bed. Dean sat down, facing the mirror, and glanced up at the wrecked look of himself in the glass. Face and body flushed, lips glistening with slick and spit, and his long, thick, Alpha cock standing proud and aching between his legs, Dean looked positively pornographic. He smiled at himself.

With a gentle pull to Cas' hand, Dean brought him to stand between his legs, facing him. Dean slid his hands to Cas' hips, more rounded than they used to be, and caressed them gently before turning Cas around. Dean slid himself back until his knees bumped the edge of the bed, and his thighs were all the way on it. Once more, he guided Cas, gently, until his Omega understood what it was he wanted.

Slowly, Cas lowered himself down onto Dean's waiting cock. He sighed and his eyes slipped shut as he felt the head of Dean's cock breech his almost unprepped hole. An inch at a time, Cas sank down onto his Alpha, letting his body adjust as he went. Careful not to hurt his mate, Dean sat absolutely still, trembling.

"Open your eyes, Cas," Dean breathed into his back. "Want you to watch it." Cas looked up through his lashes at their reflection. His mouth fell open at the beautiful sight of his own body, fully aroused once more and swollen with Dean's pups. "So gorgeous," Dean kissed across his back.

When he had seated himself completely on Dean, Cas sat for a moment, watching Dean's eyes in the mirror. Once adjusted, Cas spread his legs to either side of Dean's, opening up the view to see the Alpha's heavy balls pressed tight against his ass.

Cas lifted one leg, sliding his shin back onto the bed. He did the same with his other leg, until he was kneeling on the bed, seated in Dean's lap. He rocked his hips.

Dean's head dropped to Cas' shoulder as the Omega lifted himself up and dropped back down onto his Alpha's desperate cock. Dean gripped his hips, helping Cas to repeat the motion. When they set a steady rhythm, Dean began to rock up into Cas, meeting him each time he slid back down onto the man beneath him.

They began to speed up, both racing toward the sweet ecstasy of release. Dean wrapped one hand up around Cas' chest, grazing across a nipple and drawing a gasp from him. He slid his other hand down and spread it wide over the swell of his pups. Pulling Cas closer against him, Dean growled, low and possessive, in his ear.

"So fucking gorgeous."

Cas' head dropped back onto Dean's shoulder as he continued to ride him harder and faster. Dean felt his growing knot spreading Cas wider and massaging his prostate, and he groaned deeply, nipping and biting at Cas' back.

"Look at yourself, Cas," Dean urged. "I want you to watch it happen. Watch yourself cum." Working hard to focus, Cas raised his head once more to watch their reflection. He lifted himself up, his eyes going wide at the sight of Dean disappearing inside him.

He'd never seen anything so erotic as his own ass taking Dean's cock.

"Oh, fuck!" Cas panted, "Dean!" Dean thrust up into his mate, pulling out farther to let Cas see it even better. "Look how greedy I am for you, Dean," he moaned. "Oh, god, you split me open so wide. Just look at that big, Alpha cock of yours pounding my hole!" Dean's grip tightened, and Cas felt his knot catching. Cas reached one of his own hands down and began to stroke himself, his hand flying up and down his length.

"Look how good you take it, too." With a growl, Dean fucked harder, his own eyes glued to Cas' body in the mirror.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Cas chanted, his own orgasm burning hot in his belly. "I'm so close, Dean! So close!" Dean's movements became frantic and the pace of Cas' hand faltered as the searing heat rushed through his veins.

"Yeah, Cas," Dean rumbled, low in his ear, "watch yourself cum!" Cas grew quiet and his muscles tightened, his mouth hanging open and eyes wide as he stared at his own reflection, riding Dean. Three more thrusts against his prostate and Cas' orgasm spilled from him with a shuddering cry, pouring over his fist.

Clutching him closer, Dean thrust one last time, his knot locking into Cas and his cum flooding the clenching channel of his Omega.

" _Cas_!" Dean groaned as the pulsing waves of his release moved through him. He felt the Omega go limp in his arms. Dean held him tight, kissing and licking across the soft skin of his back.

Dean reached a trembling arm behind himself to support his weight. Cas leaned back into him.

"Before you get too comfy," Dean chuckled, "you should grab the blankets." Sighing, Cas nodded. He gripped them with his feet and brought them up to within arms reach. Dean laughed again. "You could have just bent down to grab them, you know," he teased.

"Yeah," Cas shrugged, "but that seemed like too much work." He pulled the blankets up over them, and Dean maneuvered them down to lie on the bed. Once they got the covers and pillows situated, Dean wrapped an arm around Cas and pulled him against his chest.

"See, Dean," Cas yawned, "my mirror isn't so bad, is it?"

"Nah," Dean chuckled, "I suppose it can stay."

"Good," Cas laced his fingers with Dean's on his swollen stomach, "because you were going to have to move it yourself." Dean let out a bark of laughter.

"Now _that's_ too much work."


	15. Emergency Contacts

Cas smiled down at his phone as it buzzed next to him on his desk. It was a message from Dean.

Of course it was.

Every afternoon for the last month, Dean had texted Cas at three. Cas loved it. It always made him smile, giving him enough of a boost to get him through the rest of the day. He sighed happily as he ran a hand across his stomach, feeling a fluttering response from someone inside.

Several weeks into his second term, Cas had finally changed from looking like he'd put on a little extra weight to obviously being pregnant. His belly had grown firm and round, filling out his new clothing. Still moderately small, considering he was carrying twins, Cas' belly bumped up against his desk as he reached for his phone.

"Let's go, Cassie," Gabriel peeked his head around Cas' cubicle, "don't want Zachariah to have an aneurism 'cause we're late."

"I'm right behind you," Cas chuckled. He opened the message from Dean.

3:00 _Hey gorgeous_

Cas smiled as he responded.

3:02 **Hey, yourself. Just about to head into a pointless meeting. Wish me luck!**

Cas grabbed his tablet and set his phone to forward all his messages to it. He tucked his phone away and headed into the meeting with a sigh.

Sitting down next to Gabriel at one end of the table, Cas looked up to see who else was there. He caught Balthazar's glance across from him and nodded to him politely. The Alpha had kept a bit of distance since the night at the hotel bar, though his gaze often lingered longingly on Cas.

As he settled in, Cas looked down at his tablet to find another message from Dean.

3:05 _If I were a religious man, I'd say a prayer for you._

Cas laughed out loud, covering it with a cough. He typed back quickly.

3:06 **I don't know, I've heard you call out to a higher power many times.**

Setting his tablet down in his full lap, Cas let his smirk linger as he looked up and around the table once more. Balthazar's eyes were still fixed on him.

"All right, gang," Zachariah burst, obnoxiously, into the conference room. All eyes snapped up toward him as he dropped a stack of papers on the table. Cas sighed, already tuning out the pointless ramblings of his incompetent boss. Just as Zachariah began a longwinded, self-praising speech, Cas' tablet lit up with another message.

3:10 _Screaming out 'oh god' while I'm balls deep in your gorgeous ass doesn't count as 'calling out to a higher power.'_

Cas bit his lip to hold back his laughter at that and replied.

3:10 **Fair point**

He tuned back in to the meeting happening around him. Nothing interesting had happened. Zachariah droned on with his self-importance and Cas did his best to look engaged. Several minutes later his tablet lit up again.

3:15 _Great. Now I can't stop thinking about your gorgeous ass._

Cas smiled devilishly at his tablet before typing out a response.

3:18 **And what exactly do you think about my ass?**

He set his tablet down, running his hand across the swell of his stomach. He rested a hand on top of it, thrilling at the thought of Dean having filled him so full.

3:20 _How good my cock looks sliding in and out of that tight, wet hole of yours._

Cas' mind wandered to time after time that Dean had pressed himself deep within Cas. He wished he could feel it again. A new message popped up.

3:21 _How delicious it tastes when I fuck you with my tongue and make you cum all over yourself._

Cas' eyes went wide at that, and he shifted in his seat as Gabriel glanced at him sidelong. Dean's words went straight to his cock.

3:22 **Dean! I'm in a meeting. Don't get me all hot and bothered when I'm stuck in a room full of coworkers.**

3:24 _Are you all hot and bothered? Is your pretty cock hard and your hole getting wet for your Alpha?_

Cas bit back the whine that formed in the back of his throat. Gabriel glanced at him again, raising his brows pointedly. Cas shrugged at him as another message came through.

3:25 _I love when you get wet for me, baby._

Cas did his best to ignore the arousal that thoughts of Dean almost always brought with them. He pulled a deep breath, hoping no one else would notice it either. He wasn't that lucky.

Gabriel leaned in, whispering in his ear, "you okay there?"

"Fine, Gabriel," Cas nodded, trying to appear normal, "why do you ask?"

"Because you're starting to attract stares," he smirked. "What's got you all worked up? You reading porn over there or something?"

"No," Castiel answered a little too quickly. His tablet lit up again and he felt the guilty color rise in his cheeks.

"My, my," Gabriel's smile grew wolfish, "look who's a dirty birdie. And during work hours, too." Gabriel reached to grab the tablet off of Cas' lap. Cas clutched it quickly to his chest, his eyes wide with fear. Once more his tablet lit up condemning him further. Stifling his laughter, Gabriel turned back to the meeting. Cas looked down at the new messages.

3:27 _Love to bury my tongue in that sweet little pucker and lick up all that slick you leak for me._

3:29 _Then I'd slip two fingers deep inside you and start to open you up._

Cas closed his eyes and took another deep breath. He hoped Dean was done for now. He wasn't sure how much longer he could endure Dean's teasing, torture. Focusing as best he could on the meeting around him, Cas turned his tablet over in his lap, refusing to look at it, and tried to tamp down the arousal that Dean's words had piqued. But the temptation was too much. Unable to concentrate or care what was happening in the meeting, Cas turned his tablet back over. He let out a long sigh, looking down to find yet more messages from his fiance.

3:30 _And fucking my tongue into you as deep as it could go._

3:36 _Or maybe I'd wrap my lips around that pretty cock of yours and suck._

3:40 _Maybe I'd suck your dick while I pump my thick fingers in and out of you._

3:48 _I can almost hear you moaning my name._

3:54 [Image attached]

He was terrified to open the photo Dean had sent him, but he couldn't stop himself. Sliding his chair back so that both he and his tablet were behind the people to either side of him, Cas tapped on the image to open it. Cas' mouth slipped open at that and he felt himself start to get wet despite his best efforts to keep it together. The unmistakable line of Dean's thick, hard cock trapped in the confines of his jeans and tenting the fabric filled the screen. He wasn't sure which was stronger: his desire to make Dean pay for his tormenting or his desire to get Dean's cock in him as fast as humanly possible. He pressed his eyes closed, nearly panting with want.

The sound of someone clearing their throat brought Cas back to where he was. Opening his eyes, he looked up and saw all the eyes in the room focused on him.

Shit.

His arousal hung heavy in the air, and more than one person's brows were raised at it. Cas caught the almost feral look in Balthazar's eyes and his face flushed crimson in embarrassment. Shifting in his seat, Cas swallowed hard.

"My apologies," Cas panicked. Desperately, he searched for an excuse as his heart beat wildly in his chest. He felt one of the babies move, likely as uncomfortable as he was. "The...pregnancy hormones...sometimes they get a little...extreme." It wasn't entirely a lie. Cas' libido had spiked when he started his second trimester. All it took to get him riled up was a pat on the shoulder from his Alpha, or Dean's hand on his back as he scooted past Cas in the kitchen. This, though, was different. This was Dean taunting him. He needed to get out of there. He needed to get home and get Dean there with him.

Without need of further explanation, Anna hopped up out of her seat and moved to open the windows in the room, letting the fresh air spill in and the mild summer breeze dissipate the scent of the excited Omega.

"Oh, yeah," Zachariah waved his hand, as if he knew exactly what Cas was talking about, "of course. Well, I think we're done here anyway."

Cas was up and out of his seat before his boss had even finished speaking. He paused at his desk only long enough to grab his phone and keys and was out the door before anyone could question him further.

Climbing into his car, Cas dialed Dean's number quickly. He picked up on the first ring.

"Heya, gorgeous," Dean's smirking voice had a taunting lilt to it.

"You have exactly fifteen minutes to get your ass home if you hope to get any from me in the next three days. If you are even one minute late, I will fuck myself on a fake knot until I cum all over your side of the bed and make you sleep on those sheets, smelling me but not able to have me, for a week straight."

"Shit, Cas!" Dean's change in tone made it clear he knew his Omega was not fucking around.

"Your time starts now, Dean." Cas hung up his phone and started his timer. He knew he'd never make it even two days without being able to take his Alpha, but Dean needed to know how much trouble he was in.

Cas drove home in record time, parking in the garage and making his way inside. His arousal had not flagged one bit since he'd left work. Somehow his body knew his Alpha was coming and that he would get what he wanted soon. He paced the kitchen, clutching his phone as the seconds ticked by.

With less than one minute left, Dean burst through the door, wild eyed and flushed.

"Cas?" he searched the hard and determined look in his Omega's eyes. Cas stalked toward him, a low rumbling growl rolling from him. Dean's eyes blew wider. Without a word, Cas crashed their lips together and fisted Dean's t-shirt with one hand. He dragged the Alpha into the dining room, undoing his belt with the other hand as they went. Dean clutched at Cas' hips, trying to steady himself as he was manhandled into the next room.

Once there, Cas threw Dean off him and all but ripped his shirt off. He reached down to undo his own pants. Dropping both trousers and boxers, Cas turned his stormy eyes on Dean.

"You are going to open me up with your tongue and your 'thick fingers' right here. Then you are going to pound my tight little hole until I cum all over, screaming your name. Understood?"

Dean, mouth slick with saliva and hanging open, nodded dumbly at his Omega.

"Good," Cas growled, "then get over here and do it." He turned himself around, leaning forward onto the table and tilting his ass up in invitation to Dean. "Now," Cas barked when Dean still hadn't moved, too stunned by his bossy mate.

Dropping to his knees behind Cas, Dean spread his Omega's cheeks, diving in eagerly with his tongue. Cas moaned, long and low, at the glorious sensation of Dean finally touching him. Slick pulsed from his already wet hole, and Dean moaned as it spilled across his lips.

"More," Cas commanded. Dean pressed deeper with his tongue, breaching Cas, and slid a finger in alongside it. Cas rocked back into the touch, greedy for even more. " _More_ ," he ordered again. Dean added a second finger and began to work him open. Panting and moaning above him, Cas continued to rock back into Dean's touch, slick leaking from him in rhythm with his movements.

Dean's cock was hard as a rock, throbbing and still trapped in the thick fabric of his jeans. Unwilling to take his hands from Cas, he did his best to shift enough to relieve some of the pressure.

"Don't!" Cas barked when Dean finally reached down to adjust himself. "You made me get aroused while I was in a meeting at work. Do you have any idea how uncomfortable that was?" Without pausing in his ministrations, Dean shook his head. "I was surrounded by my coworkers. My _boss_ was there. It was completely embarrassing. And now you can stay just like that for a few minutes: uncomfortable." A whimper slipped from Dean and Cas huffed a dark laugh at it. "You'll live." He pressed his hips back into Dean's touch again. "More!"

Adding a third finger, Dean worked Cas open farther, licking and sucking at his tight heat with relish. Cas was torn between dragging out his torture of Dean and getting his Alpha's cock inside him. He held out as long as possible before rumbling, low and commanding, "get up."

Dean scrambled to his feet, but made no move to open his jeans for fear Cas would torment him longer if he did. Turning around, Cas reached down and yanked open Dean's pants. With rough and quick movements, Cas pulled Dean's full and throbbing cock out of its cotton and denim prison. Leaking and angry red, Dean's length pulsed in Cas' hand. The Omega smiled darkly at his mate as he ran his hand harshly over the delicate skin. Dean hissed at the almost-too-much sensation.

With his free hand, Cas gripped the back of Dean's head and pulled him into a bruising kiss. Ferociously, Cas ravaged Dean's mouth, licking and biting at his full lips and sucking on his tongue. Cas moaned at the taste of himself on Dean's lips, and Dean moaned at the overwhelming sensation of his wound up mate. Dean was dizzy with the lust fueled craze he had worked Cas into.

At long last, Cas pulled back. His lips were wet with slick and saliva, his pupils blown wide and his hair a disaster. Panting, he stared Dean down as he leaned in and whispered, "now fuck me, Alpha."

Dean surged forward, crashing into his mate and gripping him hard by the hips. He backed Cas up against the dining room table and turned him around. Leaning forward onto the highly polished, dark wood, Cas spread his legs and tilted up his hips for his mate. Dean growled low at the sight of Cas' eager, ready hole, and he shuffled forward, legs still trapped in his clothing, to grip Cas' hips. He ran his dripping cock up and down across Cas' entrance, watching as the muscles fluttered, begging for him to come in.

Lining himself up, Dean pressed deep, seating himself fully with one, quick thrust. Castiel cried out in ecstasy at finally having what he wanted: his Alpha deep inside him.

"Fuck me, Dean! Hard and fast!" Cas panted as Dean picked up a steady rhythm. Dean's hands tightened on Cas' hips, and he moaned at Cas' demand. Knot already half full, Dean picked up his pace more when his Omega growled at him in frustration. "Like you mean it, Dean. Fuck me like an Alpha! You told me all the dirty things you wanted to do to me, and made me sit there in a meeting, waiting for them, now _do them_!" Cas began to rock back, meeting each of Dean's forceful thrusts. Dean grunted with the impact of their hips.

A worry for the twins floated through Dean's lust-addled brain, and he eased up a bit. Cas was having none of it.

"Damn it, Dean!" he growled, "I said _fuck me_!" Cas put a hand behind him on Dean's chest and shoved. Caught in his pants, Dean stumbled backwards, landing with a thud on the dining room floor. Eyes wide with shock, Dean looked up at Cas.

Cas had moved as soon as he pushed his mate out of him. With more speed than should have been possible in someone nearly five months along with twins, Cas kicked out of his shoes and stepped out of his pants and boxers. Before Dean could even wrap his brain around what was happening, Cas was crawling on top of him.

Leaning down, Cas whispered roughly in his ear, "if you aren't going to do it right, I'll just have to do it myself," before he dropped himself down onto Dean's thick cock. Dean gasped at the sudden feel of Cas around him once more. Sitting up on Dean's lap, Cas began to ride him with wild abandon. Dean was mesmerized by the sight. Cas, eyes closed, head tilted back, mouth open on a low moan, placed one hand on Dean's chest, still covered by his shirt, and one on his thigh as he fucked himself on his Alpha.

Dean's hands ran up Cas' thighs and over his full stomach. He couldn't get enough of Cas' beautiful skin.

"Caaaaasssss," Dean moaned as Cas thrust down onto him over and over. His knot was filling fast, as Cas' body shuddered above him with each pounding movement. Cas felt his orgasm racing toward him as he fucked himself on Dean's full, Alpha cock, driving it deep and striking his prostate with every drop. His grip tightened on Dean's clothing, bunching his shirt up along his chest and digging his nails into the denim on Dean's thighs.

Dean's hands flew to Cas' hips, clenching down as he thrust up into his Omega, chasing his own orgasm. Cas felt himself tighten around Dean and his cock harden even more as the waves of sweet release swept through him and he came across Dean's chest, painting his shirt and skin white. Dean's knot popped past the ring of Cas' spasming muscles as he spilled his own release up inside the Omega at the look of pure ecstasy on his mate's face.

Panting, Cas dropped his hands down on either side of Dean's head, holding himself up. Dean ran his hands up and down Cas' sweat slick back, easing him through the aftershocks of his orgasm.

As they came down from their high, both still breathing heavily, Dean laughed, "Jesus, Cas! What was that all about?"

"I told you," Cas rumbled, satedly, "you got me all worked up." He leaned down over Dean, pressing their lips together. He whispered against Dean's mouth, "you were teasing me. Taunting me. I don't like to be teased, Dean." another wave of his release shot from Dean at Cas' deep growl. "Put up or shut up."

"Put up, Cas," Dean swallowed, " _always_ put up."

"Good," Cas smiled against him. With a contented sigh, Cas laid himself down on Dean and closed his eyes.


	16. Slower Speeds Ahead

Dean loved days like this: sitting around in comfy pants with his feet kicked up on the coffee table, cold beer in hand and a game on TV as the crisp fall leaves slipped from the trees. He took a deep, satisfying breath.

He rolled his eyes when he heard the vacuum start up.

"I already did that, babe." Dean took another pull of his beer, shaking his head with a fond smile.

Cas knew. And Dean knew Cas knew. Dean had spent the entire morning cleaning the house top to bottom. He'd be damned if his gorgeous, hunk of an Omega would lift a finger to clean while he was pregnant. Dean made certain that everything was done.

But Cas was nesting.

Cleaning was an impulse. A compulsion, really. He vacuumed the carpets Dean had done less than two hours ago. He washed the kitchen counters Dean had scrubbed after breakfast. And he had now moved on to dusting every surface he could.

"Seriously, baby," Dean called over his shoulder as Cas pulled books from the shelves to wipe them down, "you need to stop. Come sit down with me."

"In a few." The contentment in Cas' voice was clear. "I just want to finish this up."

Truth be told, there was a part of Dean that loved seeing Cas like this; happily prepping their home for the arrival of their twins. Still, there was no reason for Cas to be exerting himself like he was: Dean had already taken care of it. All of it.

"Cas, ya' got five minutes before I tackle you and make you take a break," Dean chuckled.

"I'm nearly done," Cas laughed in response. He leaned down, ghosting his lips across Dean's ear. "I promise."

Dean hummed low in his chest at the brush of Cas against his skin. Dean turned to catch his mate's mouth, but Cas pulled away with a wry smile. Cas moved to the coffee table, swatting Dean's feet off and spraying it down with furniture polish. He leaned down, rubbing the cleaner into the wood grain.

Suddenly, the game on TV was far less interesting.

Dean's eyes tracked the supple curves of Cas' body. He watched Cas' long, slender hands, let his gaze slide to the full swell of his round belly tugging tight against his t-shirt. Dean licked his lips as Cas turned, his perfect ass and tempting hips blocking his view of the now-forgotten game.

He couldn't have stopped his hand reaching for Cas even if he'd wanted to.

Slowly, Dean traced his hand along the curve of Cas' hip, his rough skin sliding easily along the workout pants Cas had been favoring since the middle of his second trimester.

Cas' movement stilled, and he looked at Dean over his shoulder, one brow raised in amusement.

"See something you like?" Cas' cheeky comment slipped from him with a laugh.

"You bet your sweet ass I do." Dean nodded, smiling, as he gripped Cas' hips and dragged him toward himself. He spread his legs, making room for Cas to sit down on his lap, and slid his arms around his Omega. Nuzzling his nose into the back of Cas' neck, Dean took a deep inhale of Cas' beautiful scent; honey and spice with the new, subtle hints of lavender and pine just underneath. It made Dean both relax down to his bones and stirred up a need that only Cas could satisfy.

"Dean." Cas said, an empty warning in his tone. "I'm not finished yet!"

"Me either, baby." Dean nuzzled further as his hands slid down the firm, round stomach of his mate to graze his inner thighs.

With a sigh, Cas leaned back into Dean's touch.

"See?" Dean purred in Cas' ear. "Isn't this better than cleaning things that are already clean?"

Cas ground his hips down onto Dean's lap, sighing at the ready response he pulled from his Alpha. Dean's grip tightened on Cas' inner thighs, pulling the Omega closer to him as he pressed his filling cock up into the cleft of Cas' ass. The thin layers of their lounge pants did little to conceal Dean's arousal or contain even the first promising pulses of Cas' slick.

Dean caught Cas' scent, and it made him growl out a pleased sound, low and long. Cas shivered at the sound, another pulse of slick slipping from him and making his pants more damp.

"You should slide these off before we ruin them." Dean plucked at the waistband of Cas' pants.

"Dean," Cas swirled his hips on his Alpha's lap. "I need to finish."

"I'm really hoping we both will, baby." Dean grazed his teeth over the soft skin of Cas' neck.

"Not what I meant." Cas chuckled, leaning forward to grab his rag and the polish once more. Dean let him go, but savored the view of Cas bent over in front of him.

Cas didn't bother to move any farther away. He simply tilted his hips and swiped his rag in slow, lazy circles on the table in front of him.

Dean raised his brow at his mate. A wolfish grin spread across his face as he scooted forward on the couch. He slid his hands up the sides of Cas' thighs, and pressed his face into the crease of his Omega's ass. Dean kissed him through the damp layer of his pants, savoring the scent and taste of him.

Cas' hand kept its steady pace, though his breath hitched at the contact.

"Dean..."

Dean was pleased to hear Cas' voice had gone breathy and needy.

"I should finish this..."

"I'm not stopping you." Dean smirked as his fingers dipped into the waistband of Cas' pants, pulling them down slowly. He pressed his lips to each of Cas' cheeks, trailing kisses along them with every inch of skin he exposed. Once the pants were around Cas' mid thighs, Dean rubbed his hands back up to Cas' ass.

Massaging and spreading the firm muscles, Dean let out a low, pleased rumble at the sight of Cas' entrance; wet and fluttering for him.

"Dean-," Cas sighed.

"No, no." Dean smiled, leaning in against the soft skin of Cas' ass. "You keep workin'. I'm just gonna take care of somethin."

"Deeeaaan."

He could hear the eye roll in his Omega's voice. With an even wider grin, Dean swiped his tongue over Cas' hole, licking up the trickle of slick that pulsed from his mate.

The clatter of the furniture polish can being knocked off the table made Dean laughed to himself, and he licked once, twice more. He moaned at the sweet taste of Cas, and Cas moaned in return.

Dean couldn't see, but he was certain that Cas' hands were clenched, white knuckled, around the edges of the coffee table, and a swell of pride filled him as a whimper slipped from the man before him. He pressed his lips to Cas' entrance, teasing the ring of muscle there with the lightest of licks from the very tip of his tongue.

Cas rocked back, begging silently for more, but Dean gripped his hips and held him in place. Knees trembling, Cas stayed where he was.

Dean knew: this was Cas giving himself over to his Alpha, and it amazed Dean every time. He could never quite believe Cas would want him as much as he wanted Cas. That, this strong, ass kicking, independent Omega would willingly let Dean take over; take care of him. Love him.

"Please..." Cas' voice was trembling now, too.

How could Dean resist such a polite request? He pressed firmly against Cas, lapping at the slick, now pulsing from him freely. He moaned against the tender skin of Cas' wet hole, and felt the muscles there contracting with eagerness. With his tongue, Dean pressed past the ring of muscles to lick deep inside his Omega.

"Ooooohhhhh," Cas moaned at the breach, his head lifted, and rocked back into Dean.

Dean brought one hand around to the back of Cas' thigh. Slowly, he trailed it up and in, until his thumb reached the thin, delicate skin of Cas' scrotum. He rubbed his thumb up toward his mouth, and Cas' entrance, gathering the slick and spit that had spilled from both of them along the way. Dean ran his wet thumb around Cas' rim, teasing and massaging along with his tongue.

At the next pulse of slick that leaked from Cas, Dean pressed his thumb in alongside his tongue.

Cas' breath hitched at the change, and a long, low moan poured from him.

"Yeeeeeess."

Dean's senses were full of CasCasCas, spurring him on. He grew eager, and his cock, achingly hard and still trapped in the confines of his lounge pants, twitched at the needy sounds he dragged from Cas. Dean reached down with his free hand and rubbed himself through the fabric. A large wet spot had spread where the head of his cock leaked precum into them.

"More, _please_ ," Cas moaned.

Dean was happy to comply. Pulling his thumb out, Dean leaned back from Cas just long enough to wet his fingers. That task accomplished, Dean dove back in with relish, pressing two fingers deep inside his mate.

Cas rocked back into the touch, eager for more.

With slow, steady movements, Dean fucked his fingers in and out of Cas while he worked his tongue. He loved the silky heat of Cas, the furrowed skin when his hole would clench tight around him, the sweet drip of his slick that proved just how much Cas wanted him. It made Dean eager to bring pleasure to his partner in a way no one else had ever done, and it was addictive as heroin to him. The more Cas responded to him, the more Dean wanted him to respond. He was growing desperate to see and hear and feel Cas come apart, and he did his best to bring Cas there.

"Dean," Cas panted. "I—...I don't want to get the table dirty. I just cleaned it."

Dean couldn't help the bark of laughter at that. It was just so...Cas. Here Dean was, overwhelmed by his mate and the need to pleasure him, and Cas was worried about getting jizz on the coffee table.

"Of all the things I was hoping you were focused on right now, baby," Dean shook his head as he pulled away. "That was _not_ one of them." Dean scooted back on the couch, his hands moving to Cas' hips. With a gentle pressure, he turned Cas around to face him.

"Sorry." Cas' sheepish look was juxtaposed with the hard line of his dripping dick, pressed firmly up against the underside of his stomach, and right at Dean's eye level.

"Well, outta sight, outta mind. Right? So, I'll just have to keep you facing _this_ way." Dean ran his hands up and down Cas' hips, pressing his pants farther down his legs in indication.

Cas responded automatically, dropping his pants to the floor and stepping out of them.

Dean's hands moved up and pressed the hem of Cas' t-shirt over his stomach, and Cas took over, pulling the shirt off.

When he was naked, Cas stepped between Dean's knees, letting his Alpha run his hands all over his bare skin.

Dean caressed the sides of Cas' thighs, his hips, and lingered lovingly over the full swell of his stomach. He leaned forward, pressing kisses across Cas' belly, and trailing them lower as he went. When he reached the head of Cas' cock, he pressed a light kiss to it as well, and bent low to lick a slow stripe up the underside of his shaft.

Cas' head dropped back and his eyes fluttered closed as his hand shot out to grip at Dean's shoulder to ground him.

Dean reached down, his lips and tongue still working at Cas' cock, and slid his own pants down his thighs.

Cas shifted as the waistband of Dean's pants forced his legs closed slightly. Stepping back, he looked down at his Alpha on the couch.

Dean's breathing picked up at the hungry look on Cas' face. He reached down and wrapped a loose fist around his cock and pumped slowly.

Cas leaned forward and, with a gentle grip, pulled Dean's hand away. Eyes locked on Dean's hard length, Cas climbed up over his mate, straddling his lap, and tugging Dean's shirt off.

When he was free of his shirt, Dean watched as Cas lifted up on his knees, and lined himself up with Dean's erection. Dean's eyes slid shut as he felt Cas' hand grasp him firmly and guided him to his wet entrance. Dean clutched at Cas' hips as his Omega slowly sank down onto him.

Once Cas was fully seated on Dean, his own weeping cock pressed tightly between the firm plane of Dean's stomach and the full swell of his own. Cas rocked forward, dragging Dean's cock against the velvety heat of his insides, and rubbing his own length between them.

It was pure bliss for both of them.

Dean rolled his hips up to meet Cas' next movement, and together they set a languid pace, savoring the feel of the slow speed and the sensual grinding. There was no rush, no desperate need to reach the finish line, just the sweet, easy pace of pleasure, fulfillment, and love.

It didn't take long for Dean's knot to swell, and it tugged at Cas' rim with each movement. Dean liked the sensation of feeling his knot swell inside his mate, rather than thrusting it in and out until it caught. This was different. This was him filling Cas; slowly, fully, completely. And the firm, steady pressure of Cas' tight, hot hole was nothing short of ecstasy.

"Cas..." Dean moaned as he rocked up against his mate, already close.

"Yes," Cas replied, nodding. His eyes slipped closed, and he leaned back, his hands on Dean's knees. The change in position made Dean's cock grind against his prostate, and freed his length to slide more against Dean's stomach. Cas cried out in delight at the sparks of pleasure that shot through him.

"That's it, baby." Dean encouraged. "That's it. Oh, god, Cas you look so good riding my cock!" Dean rolled his hips again, watching as a flush of color worked it's way over Cas' body. He could tell Cas was so close. "That's it, Cas. Come on, baby, cum for me! Let me see it."

Cas rocked down, pressing hard, and grinding himself down on Dean's cock as he came in long white ropes across Dean's stomach and chest.

The clenching of his muscles milked Dean's orgasm from him in rushing waves. He felt himself pump Cas full of his thick seed, his body curling in on itself with the intensity of it. He gripped Cas tight and held him in place, as they both came down from their highs.

Cas dropped forward, pressing his lips to Dean's for a few, lazy kisses before settling in against Dean's shoulder. A contented sigh slipped from Cas, and Dean wrapped his arms up around him, stroking his hands up and down his back gently.

"See? Wasn't that better than dusting?" Dean smirked.

"Mmmm." Cas hummed, nodding against his neck.

"Told you," Dean held Cas close to himself with one hand as he reached forward to grab his lukewarm beer off the coffee table with the other.

"Shut up and watch your game." Cas retorted as they settled in on the couch. The game played on, the leaves fell, and Cas and Dean stayed cuddled up on the couch together long after Dean's knot had gone down.

Dean loved days like this.


	17. Explosive Materials

Dean was irritable. There was no reason for it, either. He had slept well, woken easily, and was greeted with a full pot of strong coffee when he made his way downstairs.

Cas insisted that he simply 'liked the smell' of it, but Dean knew just how much Cas missed his daily dose of caffeine. Dean suspected his pregnant Omega was stealing a half cup of it here and there.

But now Dean was hunched underneath the hood of a fill-in-the-blank, nondescript sedan for some elderly woman who's perfume was so strong that, even with her nowhere near the car, Dean could still smell it through the vents.

He was achy, he was irritated, and he couldn't get the horrible old lady smell out of his nose.

Finally, he stood up, tossing aside the tool in his hand, and wiped the grease from his fingers. He grumbled his way into the office, where he found Charlie working on the schedule. He leaned over her shoulder, peering at the upcoming work they would be expecting.

When Dean saw the sheer number of repairs headed their way, he lost his shit.

"What the fuck, Charlie?!" Dean gestured wildly at the computer screen. He looked at the wide-eyed, hurt look on his friend's face and it made him angry with himself. But he just couldn't stop his mouth. "There's no fucking way we can get all of this through in the next week! What are you thinking? God damn it-"

Dean tensed under the unyielding grip that tightened around the back of his neck.

"Le's take a walk, brotha," Benny growled in his ear. With the tiniest clench of his fingers, Benny steered Dean toward the door and outside into the fresh, crisp air. Once outside, Benny let him go with a firm pat to his shoulder. "Take a deep breath, m' friend."

"Whaddya want, Benny? I don't have time for this bullshit, man." Dean scrubbed a hand across his face. He huffed a deep breath and placed his hands on his hips. His eyes snapped up to his friend and coworker when he heard Benny laugh.

"Nah." Benny shook his head, pulling off his cap and running his hand through his hair. "You ain't got much time, do ya?" Benny held out his hand. "Gimme yo' phone."

"What?" Dean looked at him like he'd grown a second head.

"Yo' phone." Benny repeated patiently. "Gimme yo' damn phone."

Dean blinked at him a few times before he complied, completely confused. He looked on as Benny dialed.

"'Llo, Cas. 'S Benny." Benny smirked at Dean. "Nah, he's fine. Nothin' wrong with 'im that you cain' fix, at least." He chuckled into the phone as Dean glowered at him. "Seems yo' Alpha's too dumb t' realize when he's gone int'a rut. He's 'bout five minutes away from tearin' this place apart. Nea'ly ripped poo' Charlie's head clean off. 'M sendin' him home now." Benny laughed heartily at something on the other end of the line. "Well, good luck wi' that one. You take care o'those babies. I'll see ya' soon." Benny hung up the phone and held it out to Dean.

Dean's mouth hung open.

How could he not have noticed? Benny was right. How dumb was he? As soon as the words registered in his brain, all the strange pieces fit together: his irritability, his unwarranted anger at Charlie, his over sensitive nose. All of it made sense.

"Ya' best get goin'. Yo' Cas'll be on his way home soon. Says he's lookin' forward to meetin' you there." Benny tossed Dean's phone back to him with a wink. He turned back toward the shop, shouting over his shoulder as he went. "I'll tell Charlie ya send yo' apologies, but yo' gonna hafta figur' out how'ta make it up to 'er on yo' own, brotha." With that, Benny disappeared back into the shop.

Dean turned on his heels and hustled to his car, his whole body thrumming like a live wire. He would beg forgiveness from Charlie later. He had to leave before he got any worse.

Tossing himself into the Impala, he peeled out of the parking lot. Every now and then on the drive home, Dean would catch the faintest hint of Cas' scent that lingered in the car. His heart would pound out a few thundering beats each time it happened.

When he reached their house, Dean's body had started to tremble. His mind raced as he rushed inside. It wasn't even noon yet, and Cas was still at work. Dean willed himself to stay calm and focused. Cas would be there as soon as he could.

Dean went to the kitchen and filled a glass of water. He took a deep breath, trying to regulate himself. Gulping down the cool water, though, did little to help him. He needed Cas, and Cas wasn't there. Dean went in search of the next best thing.

Heading up the stairs, Dean suddenly became aware of just how uncomfortable he was. His shirt was too tight, his pants rubbed at his legs weirdly, his boots and socks made his feet too hot... He began to peel his clothing off as he went, dropping articles haphazardly here and there.

Dean was completely naked by the time he made it to the bedroom. And hard. So very hard. When he crossed the threshold to their room, he let out a deep groan. Castiel's scent was _everywhere_. Dean threw himself down on the bed, face first, and tugged Cas' pillow toward him. Burying his nose deep in the down, Dean filled his lungs with the smell of his mate; honey and cinnamon with swirls of lavender and cedar.

It was heaven.

Dean's anger and irritability dissipated with each exhale.

And his arousal grew with each inhale.

Before he knew it, Dean was rocking down into the mattress, rutting against the soft cotton of their comforter, chasing the friction that was oh-so-sweet and far too little.

With a growl, he rolled to his back and lay spread-eagle on the bed. His cock was hard and aching, and a desperate need filled him. Bucking up into nothing, Dean let out a curse into the air around him, making the dust motes swirl in the light from the window.

It was no use.

Sure, he could jack himself off, use a toy, anything to relieve the pressure. But it wouldn't do any good. It would only leave him more desperate and that would only bring back his frustration and make him even angrier than before.

And so he lay there, trembling, watching the minutes tick by slower than molasses in January, and waiting for his Omega.

Cas closed up the last file open on his desktop and peered over the top of his cubicle.

"Alfie," he whispered.

The young man looked up, startled.

"Alfie, I've gotta go." Cas looked around to be sure their coworkers were still on task. "Personal matter. If anyone asks for me, tell them...I don't know. Tell them some pregnancy nonsense. It always works."

Alfie blinked up at him and nodded.

"Great. Thanks!" Cas smiled wide and ducked back down into his own workspace. He shut down his computer quickly, grabbed his coat and pulled it on as he stepped toward the door.

"Sneaking off so soon, Cassie?"

Castiel stopped in his tracks. This was _not_ what he needed.

"It's barely even lunchtime. Where are you headed?"

With a deep breath, Cas turned back around to face Balthazar.

"Forgive me, but I'm in a bit of a rush, Balthazar. Whatever it is that you need will have to wait until I come back." He made to turn around and head out the door again, but Balthazar stepped in his way, eyeing him up and down. Cas pointedly rubbed the full swell of what he and Dean called his 'baby cliff': it had long since passed a 'baby bump.'

"Well, I'll walk you out."

"Thank you, but I can manage it just fine on my own." Castiel brushed passed him.

Balthazar was not dissuaded.

Cas rolled his eyes as he heard the persistent Alpha following him. He pulled his keys from his pocket and made his way to his car, unlocking his door when he got there. Cas reached for the handle, when Balthazar leaned against the door.

"Cassie, I feel like you are avoiding me." Balthazar pressed. "We used to be so close! Remember when we would stay up late at your place watching movies, and drinking wine? We used to have so much fun together." Balthazar reached out a hand and brushed it down Cas' arm.

On instinct, Cas grabbed his wrist, twisting it back away from himself, and making the Alpha step away from the car.

Balthazar hissed in pain.

"Damn it, Cassie!" He growled as Cas let go of him. "Ever since you mated with that neanderthal, you've changed. What happened to you?"

"What happened?" Cas laughed as he opened his now unobstructed door. "All my dreams came true. I mated with the man I've love nearly my whole life. I mated an Alpha who loves me for who I am. One who puts me above everything else in his world. One who listens when I tell him something. And one who has gone into rut."

Balthazar's face turned sour.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go home and fuck him senseless."

With that, Cas slammed his door shut and pulled away, leaving a wide-eyed Balthazar fading in his rear-view mirror.

"Dean?" Cas called as he came into the house, tugging off his coat. "Dean!"

A long, drawn out moan sounded from upstairs, and Cas moved toward it. When he got to the bottom of the stairs, his eyes tracked the trail of discarded clothing leading him to his Alpha.

Piece by piece, Cas collected Dean's clothing as he mounted the steps. The scent of his Alpha rolled off the items in his hand, and he held them to his nose as he made his way slowly up the steps. His heart began to pound as the deep, rich scent of leather and musk and fresh cut grass filled his senses and made him dizzy with want.

Another moan spilled from their open bedroom door, and the sound made Cas' slick nearly pour from him. His head grew light as he climbed the last few steps and made his way toward Dean.

Cas stopped in the doorway, unable to move.

There was Dean, stretched out on their bed, his body sweat-damp and his hard, Alpha cock standing proud and needy. Dean had one hand wrapped around the base, trying desperately to satisfy the utter urgency for contact with Cas. His other hand was clamped around his balls, tugging at them in an attempt to quiet the discomfort of his need.

" _Caaaaasss_..." Dean whined.

"Right here, sweetheart." Cas' voice had turned rough and low, and his eyes went wide as he watched Dean's hips buck up at the sound of it.

"Oh, God, Cas! Baby, I need you so bad!" Dean writhed on the bed.

"Shhhh..." Cas soothed as he made his way over to his Alpha. He stripped himself quickly, and climbed up over Dean. "I'm here. Right here."

Dean's hands clutched at Cas as soon as he was close enough, and pressed Cas to him. A low moan of relief spilled from him, and he let his hands roam the bare expanse of Cas' body. Dean pulled him tight against himself, pressing his nose to Cas' neck and licking over his mating mark. He kissed over Cas' neck and shoulders, and down his arms.

Dean froze.

A low, angry growl sounded from deep inside him.

Cas looked up, startled at the sound.

"Dean?" He searched the dark, possessive look on his Alpha's face. "What's wrong?"

"Why do you smell like... _him_?" Dean's voice was hard.

"What?" Cas shivered at the sound of his mate. He was so confused. "Smell like whom?"

Dean gripped his arms and flipped them so he was looming over Cas.

"Like that _asshole_. Balthazar." Dean ground out.

Cas let out a bark of laughter.

"Because he followed me out to my car and he touched my arm."

Dean's face contorted in anger.

"And then I told him I was ditching work early to come home and fuck you senseless." Cas smiled up at Dean, that wicked little glint shimmering in his eyes. "The idiot is probably still in the parking lot, scraping his jaw off the ground."

It took Dean's brain, sluggish from need, a few moments to register what Cas had said. Slowly, a smile spread across his face and he leaned down to kiss Cas, hard and thoroughly. Dean pressed himself against Cas, spreading his Omega's legs wide as he settled between them. He rolled his hips, pulling a gasp from the man below him and letting loose a deep moan of satisfaction.

"Cas." Dean gasped, drinking in the scent of his aroused Omega and reveling in the abundant slick dripping from him. "Need you!" He reached down to press insistently at Cas' entrance. "Please, Cas."

"Yes, Dean!" Cas nodded, wrapping his arms up around his Alpha. He arched at the feeling of Dean breaching him with two fingers. "It's okay. It's good. Keep going." Cas breathed as he hooked his legs around Dean's waist.

With an urgent pace, Dean fingered Cas, stretching him open as he went. He needed his mate, and he needed him now.

Cas knew this would not be the usual drawn out sessions they normally indulged in. This was pure need. Absolute, base instinct. And Cas welcomed the haste of it, eager to feel Dean inside him as soon as possible.

"Go ahead, Dean." Cas encouraged. "Add another. I can take it."

Dean draped himself over Cas, careful not to crush him or the pups, and slid a third finger into the wet heat of Cas. Nuzzling into Cas' neck, Dean pulled his fingers out.

Cas whined, confused at the loss. He was warmed up, sure, but not nearly prepped enough to take Dean yet.

With total hunger in his eyes, Dean looked down at his mate as he brought his wet fingers up to his own mouth.

Cas' lips parted on a breath as he watched Dean pull his fingers into his mouth and suck the taste of Cas from them.

Dean purred, his eyes slipping shut, at the satisfaction the taste of his Omega brought him.

"Dean," Cas breathed.

Wet fingers still buried in his mouth, Dean looked down at Cas. His eyes were blown with lust as Dean quickly moved his hand back to Cas' entrance. He plunged his fingers back inside with an eagerness that had Cas shivering beneath him, and captured his lips in a devouring kiss. His hips rocked against Cas, leaving a trail of wet precum along the soft skin of his thigh.

Minutes passed, and Cas wondered how Dean was able to hold off so long. He wasn't sure he would have had the self-control, if their roles had been reversed.

"Dean," Cas wrapped his hand around Dean's wrist, stilling his movements. "I'm ready."

His breathing heavy, Dean moved his hands to either side of Cas' shoulders. He held himself, shaking with need, over his Omega and nodded to him. His eyes slid shut and a deep growl rumbled low in his chest as Cas took his thick cock in hand and guided it to his entrance.

Lifting his legs a bit higher, Cas pressed the blunt head up against his leaking hole. He pressed just the tip past the tight ring of muscle already fluttering in anticipation.

"I'm yours, Alpha. All yours." He whispered up at Dean.

As if completely on instinct, Dean snapped his hips forward, slamming home inside Cas. He couldn't stop his body from the near brutal pace with which he pounded Cas' ass.

Cas arched up, crying out at the sudden feel of Dean filling him up.

"Cas!" Dean whined, shaking his head.

"It's okay, Alpha!" Cas stroked his face, his neck. "It feels so good! Don't stop!" The sweet smell of fresh slick filled the air, confirming his words.

With a growl, Dean leaned up. Kneeling between Cas' legs, he wrapped his strong hands around Cas' lean thighs and pulled him closer. He gripped Cas by the hips, and thrust forward into him.

Cas' hands held Dean's wrists, grounding him, and giving the Alpha the feedback words could hardly provide; faster, slower, right there, harder. He moaned at the feel the new angle gave him and shuddered with pleasure each time Dean's thick cock dragged across his prostate. He climbed high and fast, nearly as desperate as Dean to feel the unbelievable pleasure of release.

Dean looked down at the gorgeous flush working its way up Cas' body. His eyes tracked down from Cas' neck, taught with pleasure, to his nipples, hard and rosy, to the firm, round swell of their pups, to the head of Cas' cock, leaking a steady stream of precum across the underside of his belly. He was mesmerized by the last. Dean couldn't help but stare at that line of moisture leaking out to cover his Omega's skin. There was something so absolutely stunning about it. His knot began to swell, sending coursing waves of relief through Dean at finally having what his body craved from him.

"Dean!" Cas gripped him tighter. "I'm close! I'm so close!"

Dean watched in fascination as Cas' leaking cock hardened even more against the taught skin of his belly. Watched as his Omega's back arched under the perfect touch of his Alpha. The sweet smell of slick filled his senses.

And then Cas was coming. Thick and hot, his release shot from him, coating his belly in stripes of white.

Dean thrust harder, drinking in the moans pouring from the man below him. His eyes went wide as he watched Cas' cum drip down his stomach. It made something wild and possessive spike within him. He began to thrust with abandon, his knot catching at Cas' rim and pulling breathy, sated sounds from him. Something deep and primal wanted to claim Cas again; prove even more that he belonged with Dean. Dean grew dizzy with the rushing feel of his orgasm racing for release.

With a sudden movement, Dean pulled out of Cas and knelt up over him. He gripped himself tight, stroking hard and fast.

"Dean?" Cas panted. Confusion settling over him once more.

" _Mine!_ " Dean growled as he pumped himself faster and faster.

Cas watched him with fascination as Dean's pleasure crested and he came, hard, across Cas' stomach. He gasped at the erotic scene of Dean cumming over him.

Dean's head dropped back in pleasure as the first waves of his orgasm spilled from him. Quickly, he thrust himself back inside Cas' slick hole, letting the rest of his cum pump into his Omega and locking them together as his knot popped passed the ring of Cas' muscle.

Looking back down at his mate, Dean watched as his release spread over Cas' stomach like a glaze on a cake. He stared, wide-eyed as it tricked down Cas' smooth skin.

" _Fuck_." Dean breathed. He reached out to trace his fingers through the mess they had made.

"Oh, Dean," Cas' eyes fluttered shut at the sensual touch, his hole fluttering around Dean's knot and milking more cum from his Alpha.

With a deep breath, Dean rolled them to their sides and collapsed down next to Cas.

The sound of their rushed breathing was the only noise in the room for several long minutes.

"Feeling better?" Cas asked at long last.

Dean nodded, still breathing hard.

"What was that all about?" Cas smirked, pointing to his stomach.

"I don't know." Dean shrugged. "I just needed..."

"To what? Mark me?" Cas laughed. "Dean, I'm pretty sure everyone already _knows_ I'm yours."

Dean flushed.

"Yeah, I know," he grumbled. "It just...felt right." He looked down at Cas' stomach, a small pout furrowing his features. "'M sorry, Cas."

Cas let out a hearty laugh at that.

"For what? Being hot? Getting turned on? Dean, you know I would have told you if I didn't like it."

"I know." Dean conceded.

"Good." Cas wrapped his arms around Dean. "Because _I'm_ not the one you need to apologize to."

Dean looked up at him questioningly.

"From what I hear..." Cas raised one eyebrow at him. "...You owe Charlie one hell of an apology."

"Yeah." Dean heaved a sigh. "I sure do."

"Well." Cas tugged him closer. "You'd better get down on your knees and beg that sweet woman's forgiveness, or you and your computer system are screwed. And not in a good way."

"I promise," Dean said, pulling Cas closer and nuzzling his neck, "I'll make it up to her." He brushed his lips over Cas', smiling. "But there's only one person I get down on my knees for."


	18. Traffic Shift Ahead

"I mean it. I'm so ready to be done." Cas said, setting his fork down and stretching sideways as a small foot kicked repeatedly at his ribs.

"You don't have that much longer, do you?" Jess said, with a smirk, taking another bite of her pasta.

"Doc says they won't stop the labor at this point." Dean said around a mouthful of burger. "Says Cas 's far enough along that the babies will be fine." He smiled wide at Cas, still trying to get one of the babies to move.

"Yes, well." Cas picked up his fork again. "At this point, I'm ready to tug them out myself. I miss being able to breathe. And eat." Cas looked forlornly at the rest of his steak. He didn't have any more room to finish it.

"I'm sure it will be soon." Sam smiled reassuringly.

"You know," Jess smirked. "You could always help things along..."

Dean raised a skeptical eyebrow at Jess.

"'Help things along?'" He questioned.

"Yeah," she laughed. "You know, eat spicy food, drive down a bumpy road-"

"No way!" Dean laughed. "No way are we letting that time bomb go off in my car!"

"Dean!" Cas smacked him on the arm.

Dean smirked at him, leaning in to kiss Cas with a gentle apology for his teasing.

"There's always sex." Jess shrugged, a sparkle in her eye.

Sam choked on his drink.

"'Scuse me?" Dean's shock showed on his face.

"Sex." Jess said, as though speaking to toddlers. She glanced between Dean and Cas' shock and Sam's flushed incredulity.

"Jess!" Sam hissed at her.

"Oh, please." Jess rolled her eyes. She turned back to Dean and Cas. "Sex. Get Cas off."

Sam put his head in his hands, landing his elbows on the table with a loud thunk.

Jess shook her head at his discomfort.

"The contractions from an orgasm are the same as those at the beginning of labor. They'll start the muscles in the birth canal to prepare for the delivery."

For a long moment, they all stared at her.

Dean pushed his plate away from himself.

"What?" Jess looked at all of them.

"Could we please not talk about birth canals at dinner?" Sam groaned through his hands. "Not all of us are nurses."

"I need a drink." Dean sighed.

"Me, too." Cas agreed.

"Soon." Jess smiled.

Dean stood at the sink in just his boxers, brushing his teeth. He looked at Cas' reflection, moving around behind him. Dean's eyes lingered on the full swell of his stomach under the fabric of his t-shirt, and the way Cas' hips had spread lately, pulling his boxer briefs tight across his gorgeous ass. He could see how much the end of this pregnancy was taking its toll on Cas, and he wished there was something he could do.

A thought struck him.

What if Jess was right?

Dean turned around to watch Cas as he moved into their bedroom. He watched as Cas made his way to their bed and climbed in, sighing as he set his swollen feet up on the mattress.

Cas caught Dean watching him.

"What?" Cas' wide eyed look made Dean smile.

Dean rinsed his brush and mouth quickly, and turned off the bathroom light as he moved into the bedroom. He climbed onto the bed, crawling toward Cas. He placed a sweet, lingering kiss to his mate, before settling by Cas' feet. He picked up one and began to rub at the swollen flesh.

"How you feelin', babe?" Dean asked him.

"Tired." Cas' eyes slipped shut and he leaned his head back against the headboard. He rubbed at his stomach, watching the babies move and shift under his skin.

"You really uncomfortable?" Dean switched feet.

Cas hummed in the affirmative.

Dean watched him for a minute.

"Well," he chuckled. "We could always try Jess' suggestion..."

Cas opened one eye and smirked at his Alpha.

"You wanna drive me down a bumpy road in the Impala until my water breaks?"

Dean set Cas' foot down and crawled over him.

"I was kind of thinking of the other thing..." Dean pressed his lips to Cas' neck.

"Spicy food?" Cas teased.

"Caaaass..." Dean growled, straddling Cas and pressing himself down over his Omega.

With a laugh, Cas wrapped his arms up around Dean, tugging him up to his mouth.

Dean hummed into the kiss, licking his way into Cas' willing mouth. He smiled when Cas shifted, and the scent of his arousal hit Dean.

"So, you DO wanna try it, huh?" Dean laughed against Cas' lips.

"Might as well give it a shot." Cas replied. His hand slipped down between them to press at Dean's boxers; demanding they come off. Dean shifted to remove them without breaking their kiss. Once he was naked, he reached for Cas' shirt, tugging it up over his stomach, and separating from Cas only long enough to remove it.

Cas' arms moved back up around Dean's neck as his Alpha moved slowly down his body, worshiping every inch of skin along the way. He felt Dean's cock, already hard and leaking, leave a wet trail down his thigh. When Dean's hands found the waistband of his boxer briefs, Cas did his best to lift his hips for his mate to pull them off.

Dean nuzzled at the junction of Cas' hip, breathing in his sweet scent, and licking at the base of Cas' dick, filling at the attentions from him. Dean moved down to lave at Cas' balls as he pulled the last bit of clothing off his Omega.

Cas slipped his legs out of his underwear one at a time, spreading them as he went. Dean settled himself lower at the invitation, bracing Cas' legs for him as he licked a slow stripe up his leaking entrance.

"Fuck, you taste good, baby," Dean moaned against him. He pressed his tongue against Cas' fluttering hole, teasing circles to the muscles there, and licking up the slick that dripped from Cas.

"That feels so good, Dean." Cas reached his hand down, running it through Dean's hair, while his other hand wrapped loosely around his own shaft, pumping slowly, savoringly.

Dean pressed his tongue deeper, breaching Cas with the tip, and working him open with the strong muscle. He drank up Cas' reactions with relish, delving deeper when Cas would moan in pleasure, and pulling back to tease when he would cry out in pleasure.

Cas felt himself getting wetter and wetter with each flick and twist and press of Dean's tongue. It was amazing how well Dean could take him apart so quickly. Cas began to rock back on Dean's tongue, begging for more.

Always willing to oblige, Dean slipped a finger in as well. Pressing it deep, he sought out the spot inside his Omega that he knew drove him wild. He knew the moment he found it. Cas' grip on Dean's hair tightened, and his back arched as Dean rubbed across his prostate again, slipping a second finger in as the wave of pleasure washed over Cas. Dean began to stretch him around his tongue, still lapping and teasing as he went.

"Love it when you're like this, Cas," Dean purred against his skin. "All wet and eager for me." He added a third finger, scissoring Cas wider. He dropped his free hand down to stroke his own length a few times, letting the pleasure build before moving his hand back up to run all over Cas' skin.

"I'm ready, Dean," Cas tugged at him. With a last savoring lick, Dean moved back up Cas' body, kissing and licking at his skin as he moved, and taking Cas in to suckle him briefly before Cas lost his patience and dragged Dean to his mouth. "I said I'm ready." Cas growled against Dean's lips, nipping at them when his Alpha smiled smugly at him.

Dean pulled his fingers, wet with slick, from Cas, and coated himself in the slippery substance. Eager as ever, Cas wrapped his legs around Dean, pressing him closer, and grabbed Dean's hard length to guide it himself. Dean's smile widened at his Omega's impatience.

"Okay, okay!" Dean laughed. He braced himself over Cas, shifting his legs underneath his mate to keep from crushing him. He pressed into Cas slowly, savoring the feel of his mate so tight and hot around him. "Damn, Cas," he breathed. "I'll never get over this."

"Over what?" Cas panted as he felt more slick leak from him.

"Being balls deep inside you." Dean chuckled. "Still can't believe you really wanted me."

"Always have." Cas reached up to cup Dean's cheek. Dean turned into the touch, kissing Cas' palm. "Now move, Alpha." Cas rocked against Dean.

"Mmmmm..." Dean moaned. "Anything for you, baby." He set a strong, steady rhythm, rocking, grinding, circling his hips, and watching Cas climb higher and higher toward his release.

Cas began to clutch at Dean when he felt the pressure building inside himself, and the first catches of Dean's knot at his rim.

"Dean, Dean, Dean!" Cas began to chant with each rocking of his mate's hips. His orgasm was barreling toward him.

Dean shifted, thrusting up, and letting his head fall back. The change in angle had him landing right on Cas' prostate, and he held his Omega in place to be sure he struck it over and over again.

With a keening moan, Cas reached down to stroke himself and send him over the edge as Dean's knot popped past his ring of muscle and locked them together; Dean pumping him full of his release.

"Oh God! Dean!" Cas' orgasm went on and on, his muscles contracting and milking all they could from Dean. Dean groaned at the outrageous pleasure those fluttering muscles drew from him.

A sudden and unexpected twinge of pressure struck Cas, and he grabbed at his stomach.

"Cas...?" Dean looked down at the startled look on his face.

Cas' muscles suddenly squeezed around Dean, pulling another spurt of his release from him.

" _Fuck_!" He moaned.

"Dean!" Cas' eyes went wide. "Dean, I think my water just broke!"

"What?!" Dean looked down between them to see the trickle of clear fluid seeping out around his knot. "Shit!"

"Dean, you have to pull out!" Cas' panic was clear in his voice.

"I _can't_ , Cas!" Dean's panic rose with his mate's. "We're locked! I'm not gonna yank myself out and risk hurting either of us! We'll just have to wait for it to go down."

Another clenching contraction gripped Dean's knot, and he moaned again.

"We can't wait, Dean!"

"Well, what else are we supposed to do, Cas?!" Dean looked down again, willing his knot to shrink.

Cas cried out at the next contraction. It gripped Dean, milking more release and pleasure from him.

"Fuck, Cas! This ain't gonna work! Every time you have a contraction, it makes my knot swell back up!"

"What the fuck are we going to do?" Cas' eyes were wild with fear.

"Cas, we gotta get to the hospital."

"And just how are we going to do that?" Cas said through gritted teeth as another contraction hit. "Neither of us can drive like this!" Dean looked around them, as though he could find a solution in their room.

"Uh..." Dean's mid flew a mile a minute.

"Just call your brother!" Cas ground out.

"No fucking way, Cas!" Dean shook his head. "The last thing I need is for Sam to see us like this. The kid can't even handle us _talking_ about it! You think he's gonna be able to deal with _this_?!" Another contraction gripped Dean, and he dropped his head, moaning once more.

"He'll get over it!" Cas was panting now. "Please, Dean! I don't want to call a cab or an ambulance, and we can't drive."

Dean looked down at the fear in his Omega's face, and the strong smell of Cas' distress caught his attention. His Alpha instinct took over, and all he knew was _protectcomfortprotect_ Pride be damned. He reached across the bed and grabbed his phone.

By the time Sam and Jess pulled up, Dean had managed to get a pair of pants most of the way on, and shirts on both himself and Cas. Pants weren't an option for Cas, so Dean wrapped a blanket up around him as best he could. When they heard them come in the front door, Dean picked Cas up. Cas locked his arms and legs around Dean, and they headed for the steps.

"Not a word, Sammy, or so help me God I'll smack your face clean off." Dean shouted as they made their way down the stairs.

"What the Hell happened?" Jess' eyes were nearly as wide as Sam's.

"We took your advice!" Dean said, heading for the door. "And it worked. Go grab Cas' bag out of the closet, will you?!" He shouted over his shoulder as he walked past them, out to Sam's car.

A moment later, they were all piled in and backing out of the driveway. Jess turned around from the front seat to stare at the two of them in the back.

Cas, embarrassed by the whole situation, and feeling the pains of labor start to set in, buried his nose in Dean's neck, pulling comfort from the scent of his Alpha.

"So, let me get this straight." Jess began, ignoring Dean's death glare. "You went home and had sex.." she began. "Because you thought it would help Cas go into labor, and now you're tied together?"

"Jess, please!" Sam pleaded.

Everyone ignored him.

"You're the one who told us to do it!" Dean yelled accusingly.

"I told you to have _sex_! I told you to get Cas off, I didn't say to _knot him_ , you dumbass!" Jess shouted in rebuttal.

"Yeah, well, you didn't- Ah! Fuck!" Dean curled in on himself as Cas clutched at him, whimpering against his neck as another contraction hit.

"Please drive faster, Sam!" Cas' voice shook.

When they arrived at the hospital, Dean hauled them inside, with Jess at their side. The building was her turf, and she walked through the doors with all the dominance of an Alpha.

"I need a wheelchair, and get me doctor Visyak." Jess moved to one of the check in stations to talk with the administrator behind the counter under her breath.

Dean sat them down in the wheelchair when it came, maneuvering Cas' legs over the arms, and adjusting the blanket to preserve what little modesty either of them had left. Cas clung tighter to Dean, and Dean could feel him starting to tremble.

"'S okay, baby." Dean soothed, running his hands up and down Cas' back. "It's gonna be all right. We'll get through this, I promise."

Without a word, Cas nodded against him.

The next thing they knew, Jess was wheeling them through a set of double doors, Sam trailing along behind her, struggling to keep up. He caught up with them at the elevator, Cas' bag in hand.

"Should I...? I don't know what to do." He shuffled from one foot to the other.

"There's a waiting room on the floor." Jess said, all authority. "Help me get these guys settled and you can hang out there until we know what's happening."

Sam nodded, stepping into the elevator with them when the doors opened.

Dr. Visyak met them as they got off on the labor and delivery floor.

"Room 412, Jess." She nodded to the group. "I'll be in in just a minute, we have to get a few things prepped."

Jess nodded, turning them down the hallway toward their room.

Inside, Jess made the two of them move to sit on the bed.

"Let me see what we're dealing with here." She went to pull the blanket back, but Dean clutched it tighter around them.

"Oh Hell no!" He shook his head at her.

"Dean, please!" Cas pleaded. "Let her help!"

With a sigh, Dean relented. As Jess reached for the blanket again, however, he stopped her and pointed at his little brother.

"Out!"

Sam set down Cas' bag, and threw his hands up as he backed out of the room. Jess went to close the door behind him as a nurse on duty and Dr. Visyak came in. Dr. Visyak moved to the computer to pull up Cas' chart as the nurse headed toward the men on the bed.

"Hey, Jess!" The nurse greeted her. "I didn't know you were on tonight."

"Hey, Kevin!" She smiled at him. "I don't. I'm here with these two. This is Sam's brother and his mate. Dean, Cas, this is Kevin. He works with me here."

"What are you, like twelve?" Dean questioned.

"Don't mind him, Kev." Jess rolled her eyes. "He's in a bit of a foul mood at the moment. Normally, he's a decent guy..."

Another contraction wracked Cas.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean shouted.

"Well. Most of the time." Jess raised a brow at the two of them as she and Kevin both moved to the sink, washing their hands and putting on gloves before making their way back to the bed. "Okay, boys, let's take a look." She reached for the blanket a third time, and Dean didn't stop her.

A crimson flush worked its way up Dean's neck and face. He couldn't bring himself to look at anyone else in the room.

"Take your pants off, Dean." She nodded at him.

Grumbling, he picked Cas up and stood enough to tug his pants down his thighs. With an assist from Kevin, Dean slipped out of them and sat back down on the bed.

Jess stepped forward, and pressed on the inside of Dean's knees, indicating for him to spread his legs. Dean stiffened, looking at Jess like she'd grown a second head.

"If I have to, I'll bring Sam back in here to hold your ass down while I do this." She said flatly.

Averting his eyes once more, Dean heaved a sigh as he spread his legs. He blushed even harder.

Jess squatted down between his knees, and Kevin bent over her shoulder to get a look as well.

When Jess' hand prodded at Cas' entrance, Dean jumped, bucking up into Cas and making him gasp.

"WHAT THE FUCK, JESSICA?!" Dean shouted.

"Relax, you big baby." She rolled her eyes at him, pressing around Cas' rim. "I'm doing my job. Believe it or not, I _do_ , in fact know what I'm doing."

Behind her Dr. Visyak chuckled.

"Oh, I'm sure this is all hilarious to you, doc." Dean glowered. Cas whimpered against him, burying his head deeper in the crook of Dean's neck. "'S okay, baby." He wrapped Cas closer to him.

"Honestly?" Dr. Visyak's cool blue eyes were full of humor. As she moved toward them, pulling on gloves. "I laugh every time this happens."

Dean's brow furrowed. Although he wasn't laughing, he could see how one might find their situation funny.

"Yeah, well..." He grumbled. Dean watched the doctor as she moved to take Jess' place between his legs.

Another contraction hit Cas, and he bit down on the cry that tightened his throat. His muscles clenched down, hard, on Dean.

"God damn it!" Dean ground out.

Cas couldn't hold back the tense sound anymore. He gripped Dean as the intensity of his contractions built and he cried out.

"Hang on, Cas." Jess soothed. "We'll get you two sorted out and then we'll get your epidural started."

"And just how are you going to 'sort us out'?" Dean said through gritted teeth, sweat forming on his brow as he waited out the contraction.

"I'm going to give you local anesthetic. It'll numb you, and your knot will-"

"You're gonna _what_?" Dean's eyes went wide.

"I'm gonna stick this..." Jess held up a needle filled with a clear liquid. "In your dick."

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Dean shook his head. "You're not coming anywhere near me with that thing!"

"Dean!" Cas pleaded.

"Cas," Dean's face had gone pale. "Did you hear her? She wants to shove a needle in my cock!"

"Dean," Cas breathed pantingly, "They're about to shove a needle _in my spine_." His eyes were bright with anxiety and fear.

Dean reached his hand up to cup Cas' cheek, his Alpha reacting to the need in his distressed Omega.

"You're right, Cas." Dean sighed. "I'm sorry. I- MOTHER FUCKER!"

Jess had stuck him while he was distracted.

Dean turned his head to yell at Jess, but the world swam around him before everything went black.

II

When Dean came to, the sound of Cas crying out filled his senses. His heart began to thunder in his chest, and his Alpha launched into action. He looked around him wildly until his eyes landed on Cas, dressed in a hospital gown and curled forward on the bed with the pain of his labor, Jess at his side.

Cas' face was contorted and flushed, and his fists clenched in the sheets, Jess by his side.

Dean launched himself off the couch he had been placed on, trying to get to Cas.

He didn't make it very far.

The next thing he knew, Dean landed with a thunk, sprawled out on the floor.

"I can't feel my legs!" He shouted.

"Join the club!" Cas bit back.

Dean looked up at his mate; face flushed and sweating, as he heaved breath after breath.

"The anesthetic hasn't worn off yet." Kevin was suddenly by Dean's side, helping him back up to his feet. "Let's get you somewhere more useful, shall we?" Supporting the tall man, Kevin helped him to Cas' bed. "Why don't you climb in behind Cas?"

Nodding, Dean followed Kevin's suggestion, his eyes never leaving Cas. He lifted one leg over Cas, straddling his Omega, and scooting forward to press himself to Cas' back.

Cas clutched at Dean's hand, squeezing it with all his might as his labor progressed.

Between contractions, Cas laid back against him, catching his breath and letting Dean wipe the sweat from his face and neck.

"I don't think I can do this." Cas closed his eyes, his head lolling back and forth on Dean's chest.

"Yeah you can, baby." Dean soothed. "Yeah you can. We both know you're the stronger one, Cas." Dean stroked a cloth across Cas' brow. "If anyone can do this, it's you." He rubbed at Cas' stomach, grown hard from the labor. "Shit, Cas! I blacked out when they stuck a needle in me!" He laughed. "There's no fuckin' way I could make it through this. But, you? You're gonna get through this, and you're gonna be great, baby."

Cas reached for his hand again when another contraction hit him.

"How are we doing in here?" Dr. Visyak came in, smiling at the two of them as Cas relaxed back against Dean once more. "Well, look who's awake!" She moved toward the end of the bed, sitting on a low stool as she pulled on a pair of clean gloves. "Let's take a look." She slid her hand inside Cas, checking to see how far he was dilated. "Shouldn't be long now." She smiled up at Cas. "We're headed for the home stretch. You're doing great."

Cas nodded. Sighing as his muscles trembled with exhaustion.

"I'm ready to be done." Cas groaned.

"We'll get there soon, baby." Dean kissed his head, brushing Cas' damp hair back from his forehead.

Not long after, Cas' labor headed into its final stages. Cas' body began to shake, and his eyes went wide as he felt the pressure in his body shifting.

"I need to push!" Cas' panic showed in his voice.

"All right," Dr. Visyak nodded. "Let's do it." She scooted forward, putting her hand on Cas' knee and catching his attention. "You're almost there." Her strong and steady gaze grounded Cas.

With a deep breath, he nodded at her, setting his jaw.

"I'm ready." Cas stated firmly. He leaned forward, bracing himself to push.

"Okay," Dr. Visyak looked up at the monitor measuring Cas' contractions. "With the next one, I want you to push. Got it?" She looked back at Cas for confirmation.

Cas nodded.

"Good." She looked back up at the monitor, watching as the level began to climb once more. "Here we go."

Gritting his teeth and clenching his jaw, Cas bore down with the contraction, pushing hard and gripping Dean's hands in his own. His limbs shook with exertion, and sweat began to pour from him.

"Breathe." Kevin coached as he and Jess moved around them, assisting Dr. Visyak.

Castiel let out a harsh breath before he gulped down the next one, bearing down once more. Over and over, he repeated the cycle: breathe, push, exhale, breathe.

"I can see the head." Dr. Visyak's calm voice and clear excitement was reassuring to both men as Cas' labor continued. "This one's got so much hair!" She laughed.

"Really?" Dean attempted to lean forward to see, and regretted it immediately. He could feel himself get dizzy, and had to lean back once more.

With the next push, the head of their first-born emerged, covered in thick, dark hair.

"Push, Cas." Dr. Visyak encouraged. "First one's almost out!"

Cas redoubled his efforts, crying out at the painful push of shoulders forcing their way out of him.

Suddenly, the pressure gave, and he felt the baby slip from his body.

A loud, strong cry tore from the tiny lungs, filling the room with the joyful noise of new life.

"It's a girl!" Dr. Visyak handed the baby off to Kevin, who was waiting with a warm blanket to wipe the baby down.

Quickly, they handed Dean medical scissors to cut the umbilical cord before they swept her off for inspection.

They barely had a moment to savor the announcement before Cas was forced to return to the progression of his labor. The afterbirth of their baby girl passed easily, and soon Cas was back to the hard contractions of birthing their second child.

Another seven minutes of pushing, and the second baby began to make its entrance into the world. Cas was exhausted, and the strain was starting to take its toll on him.

"Here it comes..." Dr. Visyak assured. "You're almost done, Cas."

The sound of their baby girl echoed through the room. It made Cas want to be done that much more: he just wanted to hold his children!

With that thought to power him through, Cas took a deep breath and curled in on himself, pushing with everything he had. All at once, head and shoulders popped from him, the rest of their second-born slipping out after.

"And this one is a boy!" Dr. Visyak handed him off to Jess. "All right, Cas. Just the afterbirth, and then we're done."

Cas pressed down one last time, finishing his labor as Dean cut their son free.

Dean's smile faded some as he looked up into Jess' face. Her brow was furrowed, and concern filled her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Dean did his best to try to keep his voice calm.

Jess met his gaze.

"We don't need to worry. Not yet." She nodded firmly.

Dean and Cas looked down to their son. His whimpering was much weaker than that of his sister.

"Jess?" Cas' voice broke, and tears began to stream down his face.

"Let's get this little guy cleaned up," She smiled gently.

"Please, let me see my children!" Cas implored.

Kevin brought their daughter over, wrapped snugly in a swaddling blanket and wearing a pink hat, and laid her in Cas' arms. She wailed against her father's chest.

"My son, too." Cas said firmly.

"Cas, Dean." Jess looked over her shoulder at them. "His oxygen level is low. We need to get him hooked up and monitored. Right now his breathing is labored, and we need to figure out why. Once we do that, I promise, I will bring him to you."

Long minutes passed as they waited for results and answers, both of them praying to anyone who might be listening that their baby boy would be okay.

Finally, Jess came back to the bedside.

"We can't find any reason for his labored breathing. His lungs are good, and his airway is clear." Jess informed them. "I'd like to try something, though."

"Whatever it takes." Dean nodded, Cas following suit.

"All right." Jess nodded. "Let me have this little one, then." She reached down and plucked their daughter gently from Cas' arms. Unwinding her from the blanket, Jess laid her next to her brother. Both dressed in nothing but their diapers, Jess laid them on their sides; facing each other.

Immediately, their baby girl reached for her twin, wrapping her arm over him, skin to skin.

The group watched as the newborn boy's vital signs slowly began to strengthen.

Ten minutes later, his oxygen level was up to the normal range, and, at long last, Dean and Cas were finally able to wrap both their children in their arms.

"Hello, my sweet babies." Cas smiled down at them, tears slipping down his face. "We've been waiting so long to meet you!"


	19. No Passing Zone

Cas was greedy.

He knew he was. And he didn't much care.

It had been six full weeks since he had given birth to their two children, Mary Deanna and Henry Charles, and at this point he couldn't even remember life without them in it. He loved being a father. He loved seeing Dean dote on their children. He loved everything about having a family, and he wanted it all, all the time.

But he missed being with Dean.

He missed the feel of Dean's hands on his body. Not that Dean had been neglectful of him. On the contrary; Dean couldn't seem to keep his hands off of Cas since the birth of their children. Even more so than normal. Cas was certain it was Dean's way of showing his love, without having to verbalize it.

Cas was on his way home from a six-week checkup, the twins in the back of his Prius. As usual, Henry was sound asleep, and Mary was less than pleased to be strapped into a car seat; not being held. Everything had gone well. The twins were both thriving; Henry's heart had been strong and steady since his sister had been placed in his bassinette at the hospital, and Mary was temperamental and stubborn. Just like her daddy.

And, most importantly for Cas in that moment, he was cleared to resume his normal activities.

 _All_ his normal activities.

Mary's protests drew him back to the present, and he sighed, rolling his eyes at what he knew would calm her in the car. Cas reached down and turned on the radio, cranking the volume. Henry started in his car seat, but settled back into slumber quickly.

As the chorus of Crazy Train kicked in, Mary quieted.

"Just like your daddy." Cas shook his head fondly.

Cas was distracted for most of the rest of the day. Yes, he had the clearance to go back to work, and he was eager to be able to interact with other adults on a regular basis, but he was not looking forward to spending so much time away from the kids. His mind kept bouncing back and forth between the pros and cons of both sides of it.

In the end, Cas knew he would have to return to work. It kind of bummed him out. Maybe there was a way he could work from home a couple of days a week…

Cas set about making dinner. He was chopping vegetables when his thoughts were interrupted by a pair of strong, warm hands on his waist, and a soft kiss to the side of his neck.

"Hello, sweetheart." Cas smiled.

"Hey, babe." Dean purred into his neck. "Whatcha makin?"

"Stir fry," Cas nuzzled into him.

"Mmmm. Sounds good." Dean rubbed his hands over Cas' stomach and chest.

Cas' breath hitched at the touch of Dean's hands across his skin. Even through his shirt, he could feel the heat of Dean's body ghosting across his own.

"I'm sorry, did you just willingly say that a dish composed almost entirely of vegetables sounded… _good_?" Cas laughed.

"Don't ask me questions right now." Dean grumbled into Cas' skin. "I'm distracted."

"Why don't you go distract yourself with a shower and some attention to your children." Cas moved out of Dean's hands before his Alpha's touch could make his already needy itch any more urgent. "Dinner will be ready in just a few."

When Dean was finally seated at the table; freshly showered and dinner served, he smiled at Cas.

"So?" He said, his mouth full of vegetables. "How was the doctor's? Kids doin' okay?"

Cas knew Dean was disappointed he couldn't go to every one of the babies' check-ups. Things had gotten hectic at the garage in his absence, and they were still trying to play catch up.

"Both Mary and Henry are doing very well." Cas reassured him. "They got the all clear to start day care, if we find one we like, and the doctor is pleased with how much weight each of them has gained. She says that they are both thriving."

"That's great!" Dean nodded, a smile spreading across his features.

" _And_ …" Cas added with emphasis, playing with his food. "I've been given the all clear…"

Dean paused with his fork halfway to his mouth.

"The 'all clear'?" He raised one eyebrow. "What exactly does that mean?"

"It means…" Cas smirked at him from under his lashes. "You'd better eat up. You're going to need your energy later."

Cas never should have opened his mouth.

Dean had been like a caged animal since Cas had told him about his doctor's appointment. He was revved up, and raring to go, and his heightened state made both babies fussy.

While Cas was excited about his mate's reaction to the news, it was a while until they would have the peace they needed to do what they wanted.

Finally, at his wit's end, Cas had sent Dean to the store to buy more diapers.

"We're almost out, and I don't think we will have enough to get through tomorrow. I don't want to have to haul both kids out just to pick up more. Would you go get some?" Cas knew a touch to Dean's arm and a pleading look would be enough to get his Alpha to agree to almost anything.

Dean left right away, and Cas hid the large package of diapers he had purchased two days earlier.

Once Dean (and his pheromones) were clear of the house, Mary and Henry both settled down.

Bathed, changed, and nursed, the babies went to sleep easily, lulled by the happy smell radiating off their father.

When Dean returned, he was still so worked up, he had trouble keeping himself quiet as he came into the house.

" _Cas_?" He whispered loudly up the stairs. " _Cas_!"

"Yes?"

Dean spun around at the sound of Cas coming out of the living room.

"Oh." Dean flushed. "I thought you'd still be upstairs with the kids."

"Nope." Cas moved slowly toward Dean, reaching a hand out to run it up his arm. "They're sound asleep."

"That's good." Dean nodded, licking his lips.

"Uh huh." Cas tracked the movement with his eyes, his own lips parting at the sight.

With a sudden movement, both men lunged forward, clutching and groping at one another. Cas wrapped his arms up around Dean's neck, moaning into his mouth when he felt Dean's hands run down his back and over his ass. He lifted one leg to hook it around Dean's hip, and was gratified when the Alpha got the hint; reaching down to lift him up easily and carry him up the stairs to their room.

Once there, Dean didn't bother to let go of Cas when they reached the bed. Instead, he laid them out, awkwardly but gently, in the middle of the mattress. He reached up, tugging at the bedding to move it out of the way.

Cas reached behind himself, pulling at the blankets as well, and lifting his shoulders and hips in turn to get the fabric out their way. While Cas scrambled with the bedding, Dean's attention was diverted to the fastening of Cas' pants the moment he lifted his hips.

Dean could see Cas' eager length pressing against the denim of his jeans.

"Fuck, Cas!" Dean sighed as he hurried to undo the button and zipper. "Tell me we actually get to do this!"

"We do!" Cas nodded, reaching for Dean's shirt when he finally finished his battle with the bedding. "Now hurry up! It's been six weeks since I've had you inside me."

Dean's eyes rolled back in his head, and his hips thrust forward into the air at Cas' words as he worked himself free of his shirt.

"Say it again, Cas," Dean moaned.

Cas whipped his own shirt off and shimmied out of his pants with as much speed as he could before grabbing Dean and pulling him down to press their chests together. He tugged Dean's ear close, nibbling on his earlobe before whispering, low and dirty in his ear.

"I want you inside me." He punctuated his desire with a sharp bite to the flesh between his lips.

Dean shuddered at the pleasing pain, thrusting down against Cas, and forcing his legs wider. With a growl, Dean claimed Cas' mouth with a searing kiss and wrapped his arms around his Omega. He rolled to his back, dragging Cas on top of himself, and running his hands over every inch of exposed skin. When he reached the waistband of Cas' boxer-briefs, he slid one hand down the back to tease at the crease of Cas' ass as Cas devoured his mouth.

Cas had been mildly aroused all day, waiting for this moment, and his hole had been soaked since dinner. He was certain it was why Dean had been even more on edge; if he could smell Cas' eagerness, it was a miracle he kept his hands off for as long as he had.

"Fuck yeah." Dean thrust up against Cas when he felt the wet slick leaking from his Omega.

Cas reached between them to tug Dean's jeans open and press them down his hips. Dean shimmied his way out of them while he trailed kisses down Cas' neck and across his collarbone, biting at Cas' mating mark as he passed it. A low moan poured from Cas at the feel of Dean's teeth on his neck, and another pulse of slick spilled from him.

Losing patience, Cas sat up and slid off of Dean to rid them both of the last of their clothing. Once free, he climbed back up on top of his Alpha, straddling him. His cock was hard and leaking, and his slick was nearly dripping from him. Dean gripped his ass with both hands and moved him until he could rub his own hard length along Cas' slick hole.

Cas' head fell back and his eyes slipped shut when he felt the press of Dean's head glide back and forth across his entrance.

"Open me up, Dean!" He panted as he rocked in Dean's lap. "I wanna feel you. Don't want to wait anymore. It's been so long!"

Dean sat up, pulling Cas against him with one hand, and teasing at his rim with the other. Cas rocked back, trying to get Dean inside him faster.

"You sure you're good?" Dean breathed against his lips.

" _Yes_! Now, hurry up!" Cas growled, biting at Dean's plump lower lip.

Gently, Dean pressed one finger against Cas' rim, sighing when he felt it slip past the tight ring of muscle there. Cas gasped at the breach, moaning low when he felt Dean's finger push all the way in.

"God! I forgot how hot you are inside, baby!"

"More, Dean!" Cas demanded, rolling his hips and rubbing his cock against Dean's abs.

"Yes, sir!" Dean smirked as he slid a second finger in, scissoring Cas open. The groan his words pulled from Cas dissolved into a breathy sigh when he began to stretch him.

Cas' head fell forward, settling on Dean's shoulder and tucked against his neck. He breathed in the intoxicating scent of leather and musk that were his Alpha, and another wave of slick spilled from him.

Dean used the fresh moisture to work a third finger into Cas, and stretch him wider.

"Inside me, Dean. Now!" Cas growled against his neck, working kisses up to his mouth. "I'm good. I promise." He was nearly fucking himself on the slick fingers buried inside him.

With a filthy kiss, Dean brushed his fingertips across the sensitive bundle of nerves inside Cas. He smirked to himself when the Omega in his lap gasped, his hole clenching around Dean's fingers.

Cas sat up, gripping Dean by the shoulders.

" _I'm ready!_ " He growled again.

"Okay." Dean knew better than to keep Cas waiting any longer. He slid his fingers out, and looked down their bodies to get himself lined up. "Uhhh…Cas?" He paused.

"What?" Cas was losing patience quickly. He followed Dean's gaze down to his chest, where he noticed the thin trail of moisture running from each of his nipples. "Shit!" Embarrassed, he reached one hand up over his chest in an attempt to hide his leaking. He reached for the tissues on his nightstand with the other. Mortified, Cas climbed off of Dean to try and clean himself up. "Fuck!" He shook his head as a flush worked its way up him. This was not how he wanted this night to go. He moved to the edge of the bed, turning his back to Dean.

If he had bothered to look at his mate for even a moment, however, Cas would have seen the pure, unadulterated lust that had rendered him motionless. As it was, he didn't see the absolute desire in Dean's eyes. Nor the way the sight of his milk had made Dean's knot start to swell before his dick had even gotten anywhere near Cas. Nor the way Dean's hands kept clenching and unclenching with the want to touch. Instead, he hung his head, his eyes nearly spilling over with tears of embarrassment.

" _Cas_ …" Dean's voice was low and rough.

"It's fine, Dean. I'll go clean up. Maybe we can try again another night."

"NO!"

Cas had never heard Dean so demanding. His voice was all Alpha, and it startled him. He turned to look back at Dean. Only then did Cas realize the state his mate was in.

"Lay down."

Cas wasn't sure he wanted to: he was still feeling a little humiliated by the whole situation, and he couldn't meet his mate's eyes. But Dean was so determined, and Cas was just curious enough to see where his Alpha wanted to go with this. Slowly, with a hard swallow, Cas scooted back onto the bed and laid down. Still feeling uncomfortably exposed, he brought his arms up against his chest.

When Cas was settled, Dean finally moved. He pressed Cas' legs open and crawled between them. Hiking Cas' knees up, Dean tucked his own under them and sat back on his heels.

"Let me see, Cas." Dean's voice was softer now, but still low and rough.

"Dean…" Cas brow furrowed in worry.

" _Please_ , baby."

Cas held his breath, his gaze dropping to the bed just to the side of his knee.

When he hesitated, Dean reached up and gently took each of Cas' wrists in his hands. Slowly, he pulled Cas' arms down, exposing his chest and the trails of moisture there. He pressed Cas' wrists to the bed with a gentle indication to keep them there. With light touches, he moved his hands up to Cas' sides, moving them up and in along Cas' torso.

Dean's lips parted, and his breathing turned shallow when his fingertips trailed through the milk on Cas' skin. He ghosted his hands over Cas' ribs until the hovered just underneath each of his nipples.

Cas finally looked up at Dean's face and watched as Dean's tongue came out to lick at his bottom lip. The look on Dean's face was not what he was expecting to see.

Instead of disgust or mockery, there was hunger. Desire. Lust. Cas didn't know what to think of it. All hope of trying to make sense of it flew out the window when Dean's thumb traced slowly across Cas' right nipple.

With a gasp, Cas felt himself leak both slick and milk at the sensual touch.

" _Fuck_." Dean whispered. He repeated the motion on Cas' left side and was rewarded with the same reaction. "Yeah…"

Cas was too stunned to react. Was Dean… _excited_ by this? Did he really _like_ watching Cas' milk leak from him? The answers came before Cas could even ask the questions.

Dean leaned down and ran his tongue across one of his nipples. He moaned at the trickle of milk that spilled into his mouth.

Cas' instinct was to push Dean away, but his Alpha wouldn't budge.

"It's okay, baby." Dean soothed. "It's okay." He ran a comforting hand along his side, and Cas relaxed the slightest bit. Dean ran his lips back and forth across the perky bud, lapping at the moisture that spilled at the contact. His hips bucked forward, and his full cock, still rock hard, pressed against Cas. "So fucking good, Cas. Everything about you. So _fucking good_. Taste like heaven." He shifted his attention to the other nipple, taking it into his mouth and sucking gently. A deep moan fell from him at the rush of flavor that burst on his tongue, and his hips rocked forward even harder. "Do you even know how hot you are, Cas?" He shook his head, wrapping his arms under the Omega and pressing his face to Cas' chest.

With a sudden movement, Dean flipped them once more, sitting up and pulling Cas back into his lap. Though Cas' erection had flagged at his embarrassment, the feel of Dean pressing insistently at his entrance was enough to make it start to rebound.

"Tell me you still want me, Cas?" Dean looked up, pleadingly at his mate.

"Of course I do!" Cas shook his head. "I just…I kind of thought that would be a bit of a mood killer…"

"Are you kidding?" Dean smiled. "The fact that you can do _this_..." he indicated at Cas' wet nipples, "is such a turn on! The fact that you are what is keeping our kids alive, the fact that it's a _part_ of you? That's so fucking hot, babe! God! Just look at you!" Dean dove back in, licking at Cas' chest.

"Dean…" Cas sighed, running his hands through Dean's hair. "Please…I've waited so long!"

With that, Dean tugged Cas against him and guided his swollen cock to Cas' slick hole. He pressed gently against Cas until he felt the muscles of his entrance give and his head popped past. Slowly, Dean worked himself farther and farther in, until he was buried inside his mate. When Cas was fully seated in Dean's lap, Dean gripped him by the hips.

"You gotta slow down, baby, or this is gonna be over before we get going!" He panted against Cas' neck.

Cas let himself relax a bit, giving himself a chance to adjust to Dean inside him for the first time in so long.

"Dean…" Cas whispered into his hair. "Touch me. Please."

"Anything you want, Cas." Dean nodded against him. He slid one hand back to Cas' entrance, swiping up some of the viscous slick that had nearly been pouring from Cas. Sliding his wet hand between them, Dean wrapped his strong fingers around Cas' length and began to stroke.

Cas moaned at the touch, his head falling back and his eyes slipping shut as he savored his Alpha's touch. He felt more moisture leak from his chest, and it didn't come as such a shock to him when Dean's mouth was there to lick it up. He felt Dean's hips rock up into him, and Cas began to lift himself up, sliding up Dean's length and savoring the drag of his hot skin inside him.

Both of them moaned when Cas dropped back down, impaling himself on Dean. They picked up speed, their movements becoming nearly frantic. Dean braced his feet on the bed for better leverage, and thrust up into Cas as the Omega bounced faster and harder. When Dean thrust up again, he struck Cas' prostate, making him cry out.

Quickly, Cas clamped a hand over his mouth, worried he would be too loud and wake the twins. But Dean knew he had hit Cas just where he liked it best, and the trails of moisture running down Cas' chest only helped to make Dean more determined to make his mate cum.

"That's it, Cas!" Dean rumbled against his chest, licking at his milk. "You like when I pound your sweet spot, don't you? You missed this Cas? Me railing you with my fat cock?"

"Yes!" Cas breathed, biting at his lower lip to keep his volume in check.

"Like when I fuck you hard and make you cum all over me? Look how wet you've got me everywhere! Fuck, Cas! That's so hot!" Dean could feel his knot catching at Cas' rim, and he was desperate to cum buried deep inside his mate, and feel himself locked inside his Omega's tight heat. "Oh, God, Cas! I wanna cum inside your tight little ass! Tell me I can cum inside you! Tell me I can knot you!"

Cas' slick and milk flooded from him at the pleading entreaties of his Alpha. There was nothing Cas wanted more than to feel himself wet with Dean's seed, and tied to his mate.

" _Yes_ , Dean!" Cas was so close. "Knot me! Fuck me full of your cum! I've wanted it for so long!"

Dean felt Cas harden even more in his hand, and he tightened his grip on both Cas' cock and hip.

"That's it, baby!" Dean moaned. "Cum for me! Cum all over me!" He pumped Cas' cock faster, speeding up the thrust of his hips to match. He looked at the man above him just as Cas' eyes fluttered shut and his mouth slid open in a silent cry of pleasure. Dean leaned forward and latched on to one of Cas' nipples, feeling it harden and release wave after wave of milk in rhythm with the clenching of Cas' hole, and the pulsing of his cock.

Dean thrust up one last time, popping his knot past the ring of Cas' fluttering muscle, and emptied himself into his mate as he tasted the sweet flavor of Cas' milk spill across his tongue. He moaned against Cas' chest, licking and suckling at him with each wave of cum that spilled from him. He was more than pleasantly surprised when he felt Cas' hand on the back of his head holding him in place. He wrapped his arms around Cas, pulling him close and holding him tight as they came down from their highs.

Dean laid back on the bed, pulling Cas down on top of him, and pulling the covers up over them. He traced his hands up and down the soft skin of Cas' back.

"Dean…"

"Shhhh." Dean whispered. "I know what you're gonna ask. And if this…" Dean flexed his glutes, forcing his knot in just a little farther, "…isn't enough for you to believe me, I don't know what I can tell you."

Cas relaxed against his mate, his embarrassment abated.

After a few minutes of sleepy silence, Cas felt Dean's body start to shake with laughter. Worried that Dean was finally about to make fun of him, Cas leaned up to look at his mate, the fear clear in his furrowed brow and pouting lips.

"What?" Cas asked, defensively. He braced himself for the worst.

"Nothin'," Dean laughed. "I just don't know if I'll ever be able to watch you nurse the kids again without getting a raging boner!"

For a minute, Cas just stared at Dean, his eyes wide with disbelief. But, as Dean's laughter grew, Cas began to smirk at the idea of it as well. When Dean was laughing so hard tears were streaming from his eyes, Cas punched him in the shoulder.

"You're terrible," he said, shaking his head and settling back in on Dean's chest.

"Yeah," Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, his laughter dwindling. "But you love me."

"That I do," Cas smiled, wrapping his arms around Dean as well.

Locked together for the first time in weeks, they fell asleep; happy to be able to be so close once again.


End file.
